Por culpa de tu mama
by schezar
Summary: Los padres de Eren se separaron cuando el era pequeño por culpa de una mala mujer, en ese momento conoce a un lindo nño llamado Levi, años después se encuentran en la escuela y al enterarse que es hijo de la mujer causante del divorcio de sus padres le hará pagar todo el sufrimiento que él ha tenido haciéndole la vida imposible.Bullying/Ereri/Au/OoC/Drama/Muerte de personajes/Hard.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** posibles faltas de ortografía, errores de redacción y un Levi muy tierno :3

* * *

\- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme esto? Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe, no podré salir en público por tu maldita culpa ¿no puedes pensar con tu maldito cerebro por una vez en tu vida?

\- Carla, cálmate de una vez, no es para tanto. Simplemente debemos deshacernos de ella y ya.

\- A ti todo se te hace fácil, el problema no es solo eso, si no que fuiste capaz de serme infiel a mi ¿acaso ya no te parezco hermosa? – así es, a la bella Carla Jaeger no le dolía que su esposo le hubiese sido infiel, a ella lo que le podía era el orgullo; una mujer con su belleza debería serle suficiente a su esposo, por eso estaba furiosa.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, fuera de la casa un pequeño niño de 7 años escuchaba toda la discusión de sus padres, parecía que se fueran a matar entre sí; el estaba muy asustado y triste, nunca antes había presenciado alguna pelea entre sus amados padres. Comenzó a llorar muy fuerte y salió corriendo de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás, corría por esa enorme ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, lo único que deseaba el infante era escapar de esa situación. Sin darse cuenta llego a un parque, ya se encontraba sin fuerzas, pero él quería seguir corriendo. De repente tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo raspándose una rodilla; se hizo una pequeña cortada y al sentirse solo comenzó a llorar, después de todo seguía siendo un niño.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – se escucho una frágil voz y de entre unos arbustos salió un chico un cuanto menor que él.

\- Yo no estoy llorando, yo soy un hombre y los hombres no lloramos – decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que no cesaban de salir aunque dijera que no estaba llorando. Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar unos pequeños brazos le rodearon de la cintura y sintió una calidez que hizo que se calmara inmediatamente.

Sin quererlo un pequeño sonrojo se acomodo en sus mejillas. Fue hasta entonces que se dispuso a ver al pequeño niño que trataba de consolarlo, vestía un lindo traje de marinerito _"que tonto, pero a la vez se ve lindo"_ pensó. Su cabello era corto, a pesar del gorrito que combinaba con su traje se podía distinguir que no traía un corte definido, su pelo era color azabache y un poco largo, su piel blanca como la porcelana, era un poco más bajo que él, y cuando le vio directamente al rostro pudo admirar sus lindos ojos plateados que brillaban con la luz del radiante sol, esos ojos nunca los olvidaría, se dijo para sí mismo. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien con ese color de ojos, era muy extraño, pero al ver esos hermosos ojos una calidez aun mayor a la del abrazo invadía su cuerpo haciendo que el color se hiciera más notable en sus mejillas.

\- Ahhhhhh mira estas sangrando – la tierna voz del niño le saco de sus pensamientos volteando a ver su rodilla – yo te curaré – dijo el pequeño acuclillándose frente al castaño y poniendo su pequeña mochilita en el piso; comenzó a buscar algo dentro, no paso mucho tiempo cuando saco un spray y pañuelos de la mochilita, sin pensarlo mucho la dejo caer en el piso haciendo que todos sus colores y cuadernos de dibujar se desparramaran por el suelo a lo que no le dio importancia – esto dice mi mami que es bueno para las pequeñas cortaduras, no te dolerá – le mostro una linda sonrisa, mientras procedía a desinfectar la herida y limpiar con los pañuelos. Para ser un niño más chico es muy cuidadoso y al parecer más maduro que yo pensó Eren quien solo se dedicaba a observar la linda escena – ya está listo, ahora solo te pondré una curita – terminó de hacer su curación y puso una bendita con dibujitos de caricaturas.

\- ¿Oye que estás haciendo aquí solo? – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- Mi mami me trajo al parque, dijo que hacía mucho no veníamos así que me trajo a jugar, pero perdí mi pelota, la vine buscando y te encontré llorando – explico calmadamente.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? – se apresuro a preguntar - ¿y porque traes esas cosas contigo?

\- Tengo 6, y mi mami dice que debo aprender a cuidarme ya que suelo lastimarme muy seguido – sonrió para Eren mientras metía todas sus pertenencias a la mochila.

\- Gracias, déjame ayudarte – se levanto ayudando al menor a meter las cosas a la mochila, una pequeña ráfaga de viento soplo haciendo que unas hojas volaran. Corrieron a juntarlas todas, se detuvo a verlas y todas eran de dibujos, pero no simples dibujos, eran tan buenos que podrían pasar por fotografías – Que hermosos son – exclamo con asombro – ¿quién los hizo?

\- Yo los hice, mi mami también cree que son bonitos – y de nuevo ahí estaba su tierna sonrisa – si te gusta ese te lo regalo, pero debes prometerme que ya no lloraras.

\- Ya te dije que yo no lloro, pero si lo aceptaré, es muy lindo ¿Has estado ahí? – dijo mientras admiraba el hermoso mar que estaba dibujado, era muy bello realmente, a pesar de que estaba a blanco y negro estaba tan detallado que le hacía sentir muchas emociones, pero sobre todo esa calidez que ese niño le ofreció con su abrazo.

\- No, pero mi mami dijo que me llevaría ahí este verano.

\- Me llamo… – fue interrumpido por un pequeño grito.

\- LEVI ¿bebe dónde estás? – se escucho la voz desesperada de una mujer a lo lejos. El menor se tenso al escuchar a su mama llamarle, e inmediatamente se levanto sacudiendo su lindo traje – aquí estas gracias a Dios – exclamó aliviada una linda mujer de cabello oscuro y piel blanca como el pequeño.

\- Mami – corrió a abrazarse a las piernas de su madre.

\- Me tenías preocupada, no vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vista entiendes – intentaba sonar dura como reprimenda hacia su pequeño, pero su voz era realmente dulce. De repente volteo viendo a Eren de pie unos pasos atrás de donde estaba su bebé – Oh, parece que has hecho un nuevo amigo ¿tus padres se encuentran por aquí?

\- Si – obviamente mintió, no quería pensar en sus padres justo ahora.

\- Bien, entonces nos despedimos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Eren volteo a ver los ojos de la mujer viendo que eran parecidos a los de su hijo, solo que los de ella lucían apagados, sin vida, sus parpados estaban rojos, parecía haber estado llorando mucho. _"nunca dejaré que nadie te haga llorar a ti Levi"_ pensó nuevamente para sí mismo – cariño, debes despedirte de tu nuevo amigo – le dio un pequeño empujón a su bebé.

\- Recuerda lo que me prometiste – sin pensarlo se acerco a besar la mejilla del castaño el cual se sonrojo y su madre se sorprendió pero no dijo nada acerca de eso.

\- Bueno, cuídate – le dedicó una última sonrisa y se fue llevando de la mano a su marinerito.

\- Levi, bonito nombre y bonitos ojos y bonito todo – pensó, mientras observaba como desaparecía en ese hermoso parque.

Eren comenzó a ir a ese parque todos los días con la esperanza de encontrarse nuevamente con ese lindo ángel que tanta paz le había otorgado. A veces iba solo, a veces le acompañaba su hermana mayor, ya que ella solía ser muy sobreprotectora en lo que respecta a su cuidado. De repente su amigo rubio se les unía, se divertía muchos con ellos, pero eso no era suficiente, él necesitaba saber de ese chico, lo único que sabía de su angelito era que se llamaba Levi y era un año menor que él.

Pasaron dos años de ese encuentro y nunca más supo de Levi, el seguía yendo, ya no tan seguido como antes pero no perdería las esperanzas. Ese año sus padres se divorciaron y su madre los dejo a cargo de su padre, a él y a su hermana mayor. Carla Jaeger decidió viajar por el mundo intentando olvidar la traición de su esposo. Eren se entero por malas lenguas de que una tal Kushel Ackerman había sido la culpable de todo, la odiaba sin siquiera conocerla.

Ese día volvió a salir corriendo, ahora si tenía un rumbo fijo, iría a esperar a que Levi apareciera y le consolara de nuevo entre sus brazos, cosa que no pasó. En cambio el clima le tenía preparado una lluvia muy fuerte la cual le empapo inmediatamente, Mikasa fue por él, ella sabía perfectamente donde le encontraría. No sabía porque pero el siempre iba ahí. Al llegar al lugar de siempre lo encontró todo sucio, lleno de lodo por estar hincado en la tierra, ella no podía ver si estaba llorando, la lluvia le servía de mascara. Lo llevo de regreso a su casa, hizo que se bañara y pusiera algo cómodo para que pudiese descansar. El se encerró en su cuarto, dijo que no quería que lo molestaran, todos respetaron su decisión, sabían que no era fácil para él, así como para ellos. Lo que todos necesitaban era tiempo.

Eren se dirigió a una de sus gavetas donde tenía su ropa y de ahí saco un folder de plástico. Lo abrió y extrajo el hermoso dibujo que le habían regalado hace dos años – Levi, ¿dónde estás? Te extraño mucho, sé que te prometí que no lloraría, así que ya no lo haré – se durmió viendo el dibujo y pronunciando el nombre de su marinero.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

\- Eren ven, olvidaste de nuevo tu cuaderno de dibujo en casa – dijo Mikasa mientras intentaba alcanzar a su hermano.

\- Oh Mikasa, hoy te vez igual de linda que siempre – le sonrió coquetamente.

\- Tsk, maldito cara de caballo respeta a mi hermana.

\- Pero solo he dicho la verdad – exclamó Jean.

\- Deberías ser menos despistado con tus cosas – le dijo a su hermano ignorando completamente los comentarios de Jean.

\- Pobre Jean siempre lo rechazan – comenzó a reír Connie.

\- Eso le pasa por ser un idiota – ahora era Erwin Smith quien atacaba al castaño con cara de caballo. Todos comenzaron a reír, inclusive Mikasa.

\- Mikasa deberíamos irnos a nuestra clase – le hablo Petra, que venía acompañada con Hanji, Erwin y Mike ese era el grupito de la mayor de los Jaeger.

\- Nosotros también nos iremos, ya mero comenzarán las clases – Armin, Eren, Connie, Jean y Marco se fueron por otro camino.

Ya habían pasado siete años desde que sus padres se habían divorciado, su madre aun seguía viajando; les mandaba postales de cada lugar que visitaba y era toda la comunicación que tenían con ella. Su padre se dedicaba al trabajo, nunca se encontraba en casa, a veces volvía por un cambio de ropa y se regresaba a su trabajo. En cuanto a Levi, Eren siguió yendo a ese viejo parque hasta los 11, nunca supo que paso con ese lindo niño. A los 13 años su madre les dijo que se casaría nuevamente, su corazón nuevamente se sentía quebrarse, nuevamente corrió como hacía años que no lo había hecho. Corrió y corrió hasta su lugar preferido, al llegar a la calle donde antes estaba el parque, se encontró con que ya no existía, lo habían demolido quién sabe cuándo y en su lugar ahora se encontraban varios locales comerciales. Se había quedado sin su escondite, ahora lo único que le quedaba era el recuerdo de aquel niño con traje de marinero, y la única prueba de que eso paso alguna vez se encontraba entre su ropa. Volvió corriendo a su casa, se encerró en su habitación, fue hacia donde el dibujo y eso fue lo único capaz de calmarlo.

Ahora con 16 años se encontraba en la mejor preparatoria del país, era una preparatoria privada, la más lujosa de todas. Sus padres les daban todo lo que quisieran como recompensa a la falta de cariño que no les habían proporcionado. Mikasa era la capitana de las porristas, Petra era la subcapitana y Hanji era parte de sus mejores amigas, Erwin era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano y Mike su mejor amigo, también perteneciente al equipo. Por su parte Eren era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, junto con Jean, Marco y Connie, eran los titulares a pesar de ser de segundo año. Ellos eran los más populares de la escuela, tanto por ser guapos los varones y hermosas las chicas; por su dinero, ellos eran los más ricos de esa institución.

\- ¿Chicos ya se enteraron que este año tendremos nuevos becados? – pregunto Connie con diversión.

\- ¿Alguna que valga la pena? – y ahí estaba el porqué ninguna chica tomaba en serio a Jean.

\- Nunca cambias, así nunca te pelara mi hermana – bufó el chico de ojos verdes.

\- Eres molesto maldito suicida – Eren iba a decir algo pero Connie los interrumpió.

\- Pues al parecer solo será un chico que ingresara a primer año, a ver mmmmmmm – estaba hojeando una pequeña libreta – aquí esta, se llama Rivaille Ackerman – exclamo triunfante.

" _Rivaille Ackerman?_ Así se llamaba la amante de mi padre, la que destruyó mi vida ¿Será la misma persona?

\- ¿Puedes ingresar al registro y ver su información?

\- Claro, déjame intentarlo – el chico de corte rapo comenzó a buscar en su computadora - ¿En sí qué es lo que quieres saber? – dijo sonriendo como tonto.

\- El nombre de su madre.

\- Aquí esta, su mama es Kushel Ackerman.

\- Bien, creo que nos divertiremos mucho – sonrió maliciosamente y a sus amigos les dio un escalofrió.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bien esto se me ocurrió en la noche, y pues en la madrugada me puse a escribirlo y no dormí por hacer esto así que no se que les parezca xD

Igual espero actualizar pronto, cualquier comentario es aceptado.

Creo no será un fic largo, solo unos cuantos capítulos aunque aun no pienso el final, pero si parte de la trama :D

La imagen tampoco me pertenece, solo me gusto y la tome xDDD


	2. Un excelente primer día de clases

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** posibles errores de redacción y leve bullying.

* * *

 _ **Narra Levi.**_

\- Levi, cariño levántate, hoy es tu primer día de clases recuerdas? – escuche la dulce voz de mi hermosa madre.

\- No quiero ir – dije mientras ocultaba mi cabeza con la almohada.

\- Rivaille Ackerman, más te vale que te levantes y te arregles ahora mismo, si no quieres que lo haga yo misma – dijo alterada y yo suspire fastidiado, sabía que mi madre era capaz de venir por mi y bañarme ella misma de ser necesario… eso realmente sería horroroso para mi, por lo tanto me levante y la obedecí.

Esto era raro, apenas la semana pasada estaba viviendo a gusto en París, esa bella ciudad de donde procede mi hermosa madre. Pero de repente se le ocurrió volver a Alemania, la tierra de mi no tan amado padre, la verdad es que nunca lo conocí; bueno tal vez si, solo que no lograba recordarlo ya que era muy pequeño en ese entonces, y los recuerdos de mi niñez son algo borrosos de todas formas. Pero bueno, ese no es el punto, estábamos a mediados del semestre cuando decidimos mudarnos, en realidad no lo decidimos, ella tomo la decisión sin preguntarme tsk. No sé cómo pero mi amada madre logro hacer que me aceptaran en la escuela a pesar de que el semestre ya había comenzado, pero lo más sorprendente es que no era en cualquier escuela. De alguna forma logro inscribirme en la mejor preparatoria del país, a la cual asisten puros niños ricos y mimados. Estaba claro que alguien como yo nunca encajaría ahí. Intente persuadirla de no ir, cambiarme de institución, cosa que fue en vano ya que cuando mi hermosa madre decidía algo no había ser en el mundo que le hiciese cambiar de opinión.

Llegamos a Berlín exactamente el día sábado, tuvimos tiempo suficiente para preparar todo, desempacamos todo, acomodamos nuestras pertenencias en el lugar correspondiente y por supuesto que limpiamos perfectamente el lugar. Volvimos a la que una vez fue nuestra casa, recuerdo que antes cerca de aquí había un hermoso parque a donde mi mama me llevaba muy a menudo; al parecer ya no se encontraba, tal vez mi memoria era la que estaba mal, porque ahora se podían apreciar puros locales comerciales, lo cual le ayudaría a mi madre ya que se encargaría de abrir una florería y ese era un buen sitio para ello al parecer.

Yo sabía realmente que lo de la florería seria un tipo de pantalla, desde los 10 años siempre supe que mi madre era una prostituta, a veces la veía y le ayude a curarse algunos golpes, muchas veces vi entrar y salir hombres de nuestra casa en París, nunca dije nada de eso, lo único que quería era poder crecer, terminar de estudiar y convertirme en alguien exitoso para liberarla de todo ese sufrimiento. Realmente esperaba que la florería resultara, no deseaba ver nuevamente a mi madre haciendo esas cosas.

Y eso me lleva de nuevo al porque acepte ir a esa estúpida escuela sin rechistar tanto. Esa era una oportunidad única en la vida, los que egresaban de esa preparatoria tenían asegurada la entrada a cualquiera de las universidades, inclusive si eras un completo idiota y lograbas graduarte de esa preparatoria tendrías camino libre a cualquier universidad, eso era algo que no podía ignorar fácilmente.

\- Ya estoy listo – anuncie a mi amada madre que me preparaba un delicioso desayuno – aunque este uniforme es algo estúpido – dije mientras me acomodaba la corbata.

\- Awwwww mi bebé, ya eres todo un hombre – me abrazo fuertemente – aunque eso no te quitara que eres muy lindo – sonrió y yo por mi parte me sonroje un poco, odiaba este tipo de afecto ya que mi piel es extremadamente blanca y se nota a la primera cualquier cambio de color.

\- Gracias… creo, pero debo apresurarme o si no llegare tarde – me senté y comencé a comer apresuradamente mientras ella me observaba detenidamente - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué es lo que traes en tus ojos? – me miro como reprochándome.

\- Lentes, es obvio – bufe.

\- Rivaille, a mi no me contestes a si y sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

\- … – rode los ojos – son lentes de contacto – exclame cansado.

\- ¿Por qué usas eso? Para empezar tú no tienes mala vista como para que uses lentes – al decir esto ya los tenía en sus manos – además ni siquiera tienen aumento, ¿no me digas que eres hipster?

\- Claro que no, y devuélvemelos.

\- ¿Por qué ocultas el color de tus hermosos ojos?

\- Simplemente no quiero que nadie los vea realmente.

\- ¿Por eso los pupilentes de color azul? ¿No sería mejor de color verde? – lo sabía, ella solo se estaba divirtiendo con esto, ya habíamos pasado por lo mismo desde que los comencé a utilizar.

\- Me tengo que ir – tome mi mochila, y me dirigí a la salida.

\- Que tengas un excelente primer día – me dio un beso en la frente y me pidió que volviera temprano para ayudarle a acomodar unas cosas en el local.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegue a la escuela, mire un desfile de carros lujosos entrar y salir de esa enorme instalación la cual era muy hermosa. La verdad si me sentí un poco incomodo, al parecer era la única persona que entraría caminando y para rematarla la entrada principal se encontraba lejos de lo que serían mis nuevos salones de clase.

Cuando llegue me sentía observado por todos, por primera vez en la vida me sentí un poco intimidado, todos me veían de pies a cabeza como si fuera un alíen, un monstruo o algo así; bien, de todos modos nunca me había importado lo que dijesen los demás de mi, afile mi mirada, fruncí un poco el seño y me dirigí a donde se encontraba un mapa de orientación para buscar lo que es la oficina de recursos estudiantiles o los coordinadores.

Al llegar ahí hable con un profesor, el cual me explico cuales serían las clases que tomaría, me entrego mi horario y un mapa para que no me perdiera, vi que llamo a alguien y minutos después apareció una chica de cabello negro, piel blanca y suave, con una mirada afilada, pero obvio no más que la mía.

\- Buenos días profesor.

\- Mikasa el es Rivaille Ackerman, hoy será su primer día de clases – ella volteo inmediatamente a verme de pies a cabeza como todos lo habían hecho desde que entre, pero esta vez ella me dio una leve sonrisa como indicándome que todo estaría bien.

\- Mucho gusto, me llamo Mikasa Jaeger – nos saludamos y todo iba normal.

\- Ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y como tu entrada es repentina, ella será la encargada de mostrarte la escuela y ayudarte con cualquier cosa que necesites ayuda.

\- Oh, gracias – al parecer no sería tan malo esto después de todo.

\- Bien pueden retirarse, si quieren tómense las primeras horas para que puedas conocer el lugar, yo hablare con sus profesores – nos despidió con una sonrisa.

Salimos sin decir una sola palabra, yo solo la seguía. Hasta que salimos del área de coordinación.

\- ¿Y bien, a donde te gustaría ir primero? – pregunto amablemente.

\- Pues lo que serán mis salones de clases.

Caminamos un buen rato por toda la escuela, me mostro mis salones de clases, donde se encontraban todos y cada uno de los comedores de la escuela, eran diversos edificios, más que una preparatoria eso parecía una universidad, solo que en vez de estar dividido por carreras, aquí todo se dividía por materias, había un edificio para química, otro de física, matemáticas, biología, y muchas otras; y en el centro de todos esos edificios se encontraba el área de idiomas. Cada departamento tenía su propia biblioteca, sus áreas de descanso así como una cafetería. En la parte de atrás había varias canchas para los diversos deportes que ahí se practicaban. Nos acercamos a ver y pude ver que los del equipo de futbol americano estaban entrenando, Mikasa me comento que pronto empezarían los torneos por lo que se estaban esforzando mucho, otro dato interesante fue el que ella aparte de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil también era la capitana del equipo de porristas. Yo no me la imaginaba haciendo eso, ya que por lo poco que llevaba conociéndola se miraba un poco inexpresiva, pero qué más da.

\- Hey Mikasa, hola – corrió hacia nosotros un chico rubio, alto, fornido, de ojos azules, y sin camisa, solo usaba los pantalones del equipo de futbol americano, con la banda de capitán en el brazo y con una sonrisa llena de confianza – ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- El profesor Pixis me pidió que le mostrara la escuela a Rivaille – dijo señalándome.

\- Mucho gusto, me llamo Erwin Smith – ni cuenta me di cuando ya estrechaba amablemente mi mano derecha con ambas manos – soy el capitán del equipo – sonrió – cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo – exclamo aun sin soltar mi mano, al parecer este tipo me estaba coqueteando o algo parecido.

\- Erwin ya deja de perder el tiempo y ven inmediatamente – grito un chico rubio más alto aun que el capitán, que comían aquí, todos eran muy altos, maldije mi estatura.

\- Ya voy Mike – gritó mientras soltaba mi mano – ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites cuentas conmigo – se despidió guiñándome el ojo.

\- Ya vete de una vez – exclamo Mikasa – no le hagas mucho caso y mejor sigamos.

Seguimos por esas enormes canchas, a esta hora ya me había mostrado casi toda la escuela, lo único que faltaba era el gimnasio y la biblioteca principal según me explico Mikasa.

 _ **Fin de la narración de Levi.**_

(っ◕‿◕)っ

\- Hey Mikasa, ¿Qué andas haciendo? – exclamo una chica muy linda, con cabello castaño y ojos color miel, vestía uniforme de porrista.

\- Ando enseñándole la escuela al chico nuevo Petra, ¿me necesitan para algo?

\- Si, tenemos que ensayar nuestro nuevo numero para la presentación del fin de semana…

\- Ohhhh, el es el chico nuevo – exclamo otra chica con cabello rojo y desordenado mientras corría hacia mí, usaba lentes los cuales se acomodo para verme mejor según ella – pero si es tan lindo – gritó mientras se carcajeaba, acaso todos en esta escuela son raros, primero aquel gigante coqueteándome y ahora está loca jalando mis cachetes.

\- Hanji, déjalo – intentaba separarla de mi – ya solo le tengo que mostrar el gimnasio y vuelvo con ustedes – al escuchar esto la tal Hanji me soltó y solo sonrió.

\- Mikasa, si quieres yo puedo mostrarle el resto – la chica volteo a ver al nuevo chico que se había unido a esta conversación.

\- Eren ¿estás seguro? – titubeo, era raro que su hermano se interesara en ayudar a alguien, no es que él fuera una persona mala, siempre había sido amigable y a todos les sonreía, pero de eso a que quisiera ayudar a alguien era muy diferente, pero bueno, que malo podría pasar – está bien, Rivaille él es mi hermano y se llama…

\- Mucho gusto, soy Eren Jaeger – dijo interrumpiendo a su hermana con una sonrisa mientras atrapaba la mano del menor en forma de saludo y sus miradas se encontraron, Eren sintió algo raro en esos ojos que estaban frente a él. En cambio a Levi se le hizo conocida esa mirada, más que nada esos ojos, no recordaba de donde, pero le eran muy familiares.

\- Bien los dejo, y te lo encargo – se despidió la pelinegra haciendo que ambos salieran de ese raro trance al cual habían entrado.

\- Gracias por todo Mikasa.

\- Vámonos – lo tomo del brazo y fueron a lo que era el gimnasio, se veía enorme.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Una vez recorrido todo el lugar terminaron en lo que era una enorme alberca donde practicaba el equipo de natación. No era por nada, pero esa escuela siempre se llevaba los primeros lugares en todos los torneos deportivos, culturales y académicos; por eso era simplemente la mejor de todas las escuelas.

\- Bien, con esto terminamos tu recorrido – dijo Eren mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa la cual le pareció linda al pelinegro.

\- Muchas gracias, tengo que ir a clases entonces – se dio media vuelta sin mirar a Eren, lo cual no le agrado mucho al castaño.

\- Sabes Levi – hizo una pausa observándolo detenidamente – eres lindo, tu piel se ve tan tersa y suave, además de que eres muy blanco, pareces una linda muñeca de porcelana, si no fueras tú incluso me atrevería a salir contigo.

\- ¿Si no fuera yo? ¿A qué te refieres con si no fuera yo? – le miro con esos ojos filosos y su inexpresivo rostro – y ni que yo quisiera salir con un mocoso como tú.

\- Eso debería ser un gran honor para ti maldito enano – agarro al menor con ambas manos del cuello de su camisa, alzándolo levemente y acercándolo un poco a su rostro para verle a los ojos – ves, ni siquiera puedes hacer nada en este instante, eres simple basura – en ese momento Eren le miraba con rabia, sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo y que Levi no mostrara ninguna expresión le hacía enfadar aun mas – alguien como tu simplemente no encaja aquí, deberías largarte ahora mismo – el castaño quería hacer que el pequeño se intimidara, pero al parecer eso era que no pasaría – pero ¿Sabes algo? Yo me encargaré de que desees nunca haber venido a esta escuela, mejor dicho, me encargaré de que desees nunca haber nacido – al decir eso simplemente lo lanzó a la alberca sin importarle que aun estuviera vestido, tampoco se detuvo a pensar que llevaba puesta su mochila con todos sus útiles. Eren se dio la vuelta y abandono el gimnasio sin mirar atrás.

Lo que Eren no sabía es que Levi no sabía nadar, ya que nunca había tenido oportunidad de intentarlo; su madre le había prometido llevarlo a la playa cuando era niño, pero con todos los problemas que hubo nunca pudieron ir, y era algo que nunca había intentado hacer. Ahora se maldecía mentalmente por nunca haber aprendido a nadar mientras chapoteaba en el agua intentando no hundirse y salir de ahí, aunque por más que lo intentara simplemente no podía; además de que a su espalda se encontraba su mochila jalándolo hacia el fondo. Bien, tal vez este sería su fin pensó.

Se resigno a que ese sería su fin y dejo de oponer resistencia cuando de repente apareció lo que parecía un ángel en forma de chica, su cabello era de color marrón los cuales estaban todos revueltos por el agua y la velocidad con la que nadaba, enfoco lo mas que pudo su mirada en ella, tenía unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda; sintió como lo agarraba y lo subía a la superficie. Le ayudo a salir de la piscina y una vez fuera ambos quedaron tendidos en el piso todos mojados.

\- Maldito – gruño al salir a la superficie, eso era perfecto se suponía que este sería un gran día para él, y ese mocoso lo tomo por sorpresa, no pudo hacer nada. Ahora todas sus cosas estaban arruinadas y él se encontraba empapado.

\- ¿Perdón? – volteo a verla, la chica se miraba muy infantil y a la vez preocupada – ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Si, graci…

\- ¿A que estabas jugando? Es peligroso entrar a la piscina si no sabes nadar – interrumpió al pelinegro y comenzó a regañarlo exaltada – No te había visto antes, pero traes el uniforme de la escuela.

\- Lo siento, soy nuevo, hoy es mi primer día y me perdí – mintió – cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba aquí y me pareció impresionante la alberca – volvió a mentir – así que pensé en solo observarla un poco más de cerca, sin darme cuenta me resbale y caí dentro… – no sabía porque comenzó a mentir para encubrir a aquel maldito mocoso, simplemente fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente decir – realmente lo siento – su rostro seguía sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

\- Oh, ¿entonces tú eres el chico nuevo? – la chica al parecer le quito importancia a todo lo sucedido y solo le llamo la atención que él fuera el chico nuevo, es extraña pensó Levi – mucho gusto, me llamo Isabel Magnolia y soy la vice capitana del equipo de natación.

\- Me llamo Rivaille Ackerman, y enserio muchas gracias por haberme ayudado – se levanto y comenzó a sacudir sus ropas, el no era de las personas que andaban diciéndole gracias todas las personas, pero tampoco todos los días te salva la vida un desconocido.

\- Mmmmmmm… – se quedó pensativa la chica – si no te cambias de ropa pescaras un resfriado, ven conmigo – sonrió y comenzó a jalar al pelinegro.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – realmente algo no está bien con esta chica volvió a pensar.

\- A que te cambies de ropa, ven – lo llevo a los vestuarios de chicos.

\- Tú no deberías entrar a los vestuarios de chicos ¿Qué no? – pregunto incrédulo enarcando una ceja.

\- Ser vice capitana tiene sus privilegios – y ahí estaba nuevamente su sonrisa – bien, ponte esto – le dio unos pants y una chamarra blanca con estampados en azul que combinaban perfectamente entre si, también le dio una playera blanca que tenía gravado el nombre de " _Farlan Church"_ en efecto era el uniforme del equipo de natación _._

\- ¿Segura que esto está bien? – la miro dudoso.

\- Si, Farlan es como mi hermano así que no te preocupes, ahora ve a cambiarte y dame tu ropa para ponerla a secar y al final del día vuelves para que te la devuelva y ammmmmm – le miro de pies a cabeza cosa que incomodo al pelinegro – te prestare una libreta para que tomes notas, al parecer se han arruinado todas tus cosas, ahora apúrate que ya empezará la siguiente clase.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Una vez que se despidió de su nueva amiga ya que ella dijo iba a entrenar para una competencia que tendría pronto. Levi se fue directo a lo que sería su primera clase del día. Iba caminando por los pasillos y nuevamente todos se le quedaban viendo, y claro, ahora era el único que sobresalía por traer puesto el uniforme del equipo de natación; por si eso fuera poco la ropa era varias tallas mas grandes así que si no fuera por sus tenis los pants se arrastrarían, las mangas cubrían completamente sus manos y la chamarra le llegaba casi a las rodillas, se maldecía internamente por ser tan pequeño y maldecía a ese tal Farlan por ser mucho más alto que él. Estaba tan ensimismado pensando cosas que no eran nada importante que no vio cuando alguien puso un pie frente al él haciendo que se tropezara y callera al suelo de rodillas.

\- Vaya, miren quien se ha dignado a venir a clases al fin – sonrió Eren quien se encontraba frente a Levi – bien hecho Jean – dijo mientras chocaban los puños.

\- Tsk – Levi solo chasqueo la lengua.

\- Te encuentras bien Rivaille – unas grandes manos sostuvieron las suyas y le ayudaron a levantarse, y ahí estaba ese chico enorme de nombre Erwin siendo amable con él.

\- Eren ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – sonó una voz femenina y muy enfadada – lo podría esperar del estúpido de Jean, pero que tú te burles de él, no te entiendo, me decepcionas – dijo dolida.

\- Hey Mikasa yo no soy ningún estúpido, todo fue cosa de Eren – se excuso.

\- Cállate maldito cara de caballo, me voy a clase – simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

\- Perdona a mi hermano, no sé qué le pasa – le sonrió, cosa que ella casi nunca hacia pero esta era una circunstancia especial - ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Si, gracias, no se preocupen – ahora debo volver a clases.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – propuso el rubio de ojos azules.

\- No puedes, tenemos clase verdad Mikasa – intervino Mike poniéndose entra Erwin y Levi.

\- No se preocupen por mí, me voy – y sin decir más Levi se fue a su salón de clases.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Creo cambiare el rating tal vez mas adelante, porque se vienen cosas muy fuertes u.u y si, son niños y el bullying es feo u.u

La verdad he estado leyendo muchos fics donde hacen sufrir mucho a mi pequeño Levi, pero el sufrimiento es de que hay un tercero en discordia que le provoca celos a Levi o incluso donde le ponen los cuernos y le rompen su corazoncito lo que hace que se rompa el mío y me entra un malestar a mi por leer eso, así que pensé en no romperle el corazón si no su cuerpo xD okno pero pues que sufra, pero no por las razones que acabo de mencionar jeje además hay muy pocos fics con un Eren yandere o malo, casi en todos Eren es el niño bueno y Levi el tsundere malo; así que decidí hacer un Levi un poco tsundere y un Eren muy yandere que se verá más adelante :D

Por otra parte tenía pensado hacer otros fics que tengo en mente desde hace rato, pero cuando empecé a escribir este estaba sin dormir así que de la nada comencé a escribirlo, inclusive deje inconcluso el que ya tenía empezado xD

Desde ahorita les advierto que hare sufrir mucho a Levi u.u


	3. Deseo de pertenencia

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama porque si fueran míos el Riren y el Ereri sería real.

 **Advertencias:** posibles errores de redacción y un intento de bullying.

La parte en letras cursivas se supone que es un sueño/recuerdo de Eren. Las demás notas al final.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que pensó Levi era que mañana tendría que buscar a Isabel y entregar el uniforme que le había prestado. Con un poco de dinero que tenia ahorrado pudo reponer los útiles escolares que se habían echado a perder, principalmente sus cuadernos y obvio se quedo sin celular. De todos modos no es que lo usara mucho, y a como estaban las cosas obviamente no le pediría uno nuevo a su mama; era consciente de que no tenían muy buena situación financiera. Levi aprendió desde muy chico a ser humilde, puesto que siempre observaba a su madre que apenas podía con los gastos mínimos, por lo que se propuso nunca pedirle nada que no necesitara, aunque se le antojara algo de la calle o viera algo que le gustara mucho o llamara su atención, él siempre disimulaba con su cara llena de aburrimiento e indiferencia.

No pensó mucho en lo que había pasado esa mañana, se dispuso a dormir; ya mañana sería otro día.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

 _\- ¿Por qué lloras?_

 _\- Yo no estoy llorando, yo soy un hombre y los hombres no lloramos._

 _\- Estas sangrando, yo te curaré._

 _\- ¿Oye que estás haciendo aquí solo?_

 _\- Perdí mi pelota, la vine buscando y te encontré llorando._

 _\- ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿y porque traes esas cosas contigo?_

 _\- Tengo 6, y mi mami dice que debo aprender a cuidarme ya que suelo lastimarme muy seguido._

 _\- Que hermosos son ¿quién los hizo?_

 _\- Yo los hice, si te gusta ese te lo regalo, pero debes prometerme que ya no lloraras._

 _\- Es muy lindo ¿Has estado ahí?_

 _\- No, pero mi mami dijo que me llevaría ahí este verano._

 _\- Me llamo…_

 _\- LEVI ¿bebe dónde estás? aquí estas gracias a Dios._

 _\- Mami._

 _\- Bien, entonces nos despedimos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, cariño, debes despedirte de tu nuevo amigo._

 _\- Recuerda lo que me prometiste._

Levi ¿Qué habrá sido de ti? ¿Aún tendrás esa hermosa mirada y linda sonrisa que me regalaste hace años? ¿Por qué exactamente ahora vuelven a mí esos recuerdos? Pensó Eren al despertar de ese sueño, donde podía ver perfectamente al niño que le ayudo años atrás, quería encontrarlo, quería saber que estaba haciendo en estos instantes, deseaba ser él quien lo acompañara a la playa, si lo volvía a encontrar se encargaría de hacerlo suyo y de nadie más. Eren se obsesionó con ese lindo niño, todos los días miraba el dibujo que le regalo aquella vez, en especial cuando algo le alteraba y ahora quien lo había alterado era Rivaille. Ya había pasado una semana desde que ese chico llego a su escuela, y desde entonces había empezado a tener esos sueños todos los días. Recordaba la vez que conoció a su Levi, del cual nunca hubo rastro de que existiera, por más que lo busco nunca encontró información alguna de que ese lindo niño existiera; de no ser por ese dibujo que el pelinegro le regalo podría pensar que eso solo había sido una fantasía o algún juego sucio de su mente. Pero no, él sabía que Levi era real y se encargaría de encontrarlo; así como también se encargaría de hacer sufrir a Rivaille.

Ese chico era raro, por más que le jugaba bromas pesadas él nunca reaccionaba como debía, nunca mostraba algún sentimiento, su expresión era siempre la misma desinteresado y serio, por más que lo molestaba no parecía afectarle. Varias veces hizo que se callera al suelo, eso debería haberle dolido, cualquiera hubiera mostrado un poco de dolor; pero no, él simplemente se levanto y siguió caminando como si nada, siempre lo empujaba y ni así le volteaba a ver; eso era algo que realmente molestaba a Eren, que el pelinegro hiciera como si él no existiera. Por Dios él era Eren Jaeger, todos lo notaban y siempre querían estar a su alrededor, porque ese estúpido mocoso no notaba su existencia.

Y para aumentar su fastidio se encontraba el estúpido de Erwin, intentando hacerse pasar por un buen chico; era demasiado amable con ese enano lo cual hacia que se sintiera con ganas de romperle la cara; como sí no todos en esa maldita escuela supieran que ese rubio idiota se caracterizaba por acosar chicos menores aunque mantenía una relación con el mastodonte de Mike. No sabía cómo es que ese gorila permitía tales acciones, si hubiera sido él su pareja debería serle 100% fiel.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, tampoco escucho las varias veces que su hermana le estaba hablando, reaccionó hasta que ella se sentó a su lado en la cama.

\- Eren, ¿en qué piensas? Haz estado muy distraído – hizo una pausa y suspiro – te he estado hablando por diez minutos, pero no contestabas así que me tome la molestia de entrar – se excuso antes de que el castaño le reprochara algo.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrecía Mikasa? – se acostó nuevamente en su cama dejando los pies colgando por la orilla de la cama mientras observaba el techo como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo.

\- La cena ya está lista, baja o se enfriara – dijo tiernamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Eren ya se había distraído de nuevo y no le prestaba atención – hey deja de soñar despierto y ponme atención – le pellizco los cachetes haciendo que el menor se levantara.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?... perdón – agacho la mirada.

\- ¿Tuviste una pelea con Dreyse? Últimamente no los he visto juntos ¿rompieron? – pregunto entre curiosa y emocionada, ya que a Mikasa no le agradaba para nada esa estúpida de Hitch, ella sabía que esa rubia solo andaba con su hermano porque era el más popular de la escuela, también sabía que estaban circulando varios rumores de que le era infiel, eso hacía que la odiara pero se prometió a si misma que nunca se metería en las relaciones de su hermano.

\- ¿Dreyse? ¿Quién? – se quedo pensativo, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos hacía Rivaille y como fastidiarlo para obtener toda su atención que ya ni se acordaba de su "linda novia".

\- Enserio eres de lo peor hermanito – le revolvió los cabellos fraternalmente, para Mikasa Eren siempre sería un niño pequeño. Cuando su madre los "abandono" ella asumió el roll de madre para el castaño, ella misma así lo decidió y era feliz con eso.

\- Oh, si ya, Dreyse… – hizo una pausa – no, de hecho todo está bien con ella. Mientras no me este fastidiando todo el día pegándose a mí como chicle – suspiro – creo que lo nuestro podría funcionar de esta forma.

\- Eren, no crees que ya deberías olvidarte de ese niño – la mirada de la pelinegra de oscureció un poco mientras agarraba el dibujo que su hermano atesoraba como la más valiosa joya – creo que ya es hora que lo dejes ir, igual y ya no puedes hacer nada para que te… – guardo silencio antes de seguir como pensando lo que debía decir – bueno, simplemente es hora que lo dejes ir.

\- De que hablas Mikasa, tú sabes que él es la única razón por lo que yo pude superar lo de mis padres, él es mi fortaleza. Necesito encontrarlo y hacerlo mío, solo mío y de nadie más – sus ojos que siempre se veían llenos de vida, amabilidad y esperanza, ahora inspiraban rabia, temor y algo de odio, esa era una parte que Mikasa nunca había podido ver. Él no podía ser su hermano.

\- Yo creo que esto no te deja avanzar, debes olvidarlo y seguir adelante; si no quieres hacerlo con Hitch, pues déjala y busca a alguien que si valga la pena. Pero ya no quiero que sigas así – diciendo eso agarro el dibujo y lentamente hizo que el papel se rasgara partiéndose por la mitad – lo siento Eren, esto es por tu bien – no pudo decir nada más ya que el menor se levanto furioso arrebatándole los 4 pedazos en los que ya se encontraba su tesoro, no permitiría que lo rompiera aún más. Sin darse cuenta fue tan brusco que tiro a su hermana al piso, pero poco le importo.

\- LARGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN – exclamó enojado – Vete o no respondo – se dio vuelta sentándose en su cama, unas leves lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla.

\- Lo siento Eren, pero es por tu bien – al decir esto salió de la habitación y ordeno que le llevaran la comida al cuarto del menor, sabía perfectamente que después de eso el castaño no bajaría a cenar.

Eren guardo lo que quedaba del dibujo, tal vez el mismo debería ir a visitar esa playa, tal vez el lindo niño de aquella vez estaba ahí esperando por él, tal vez era un simple idiota enamorado de alguien que solo vio una vez. Sabía que lo que dijo Mikasa era cierto, debía dejar de pensar en ese chico y enfocarse en encontrar a alguien más. Pero el problema es que nadie llamaba su atención, salía con Hitch simplemente porque ella era popular y bonita, además de que ella le había insistido mucho, pero realmente no sentía nada por ella, inclusive sabía de los rumores que habían en la escuela; lo cual no le importaba en lo más mínimo puesto que él mismo se acostaba con tanta chica quisiera, eso era lo bueno de ser el chico más popular de la escuela.

Cuando vio a Rivaille por primera vez sintió algo recorrer su cuerpo, una mezcla de muchas emociones. El chico era guapo, simplemente no podía negarlo; su piel blanca como la porcelana, se veía tan suave, le daban ganas de tocarla y cuando lo hizo le pareció tan agradable el contacto, aunque minutos después lo tiro al agua. Sus labios tan delgados y rojos le incitaban a besarle y morderlos para verlos un poco hinchados por esa acción, además de que sus facciones eran tan delicadas pero a la vez no se miraba para nada afeminado, luego estaba su estatura que lo hacía demasiado tierno y abrazable, era lo que se podía decir un chico lindo. Y sus ojos, algo en ellos no le gustaba porque parecía que escondían algo y ese algo era lo que quería descubrir. Lo que le dijo el día que lo conoció era enserio, sí el no fuera el hijo de aquella mujer de seguro que lo hubiera invitado a salir, pero no, ese enano abrazable era el hijo de una maldita puta y de seguro él era igual a su madre, y sí ese chico se parecía a su madre de seguro ella era hermosa, y usando eso de seguro tentó a su padre; si, todo era culpa de esa mujer, por culpa de ella sus padres se separaron y él tuvo que crecer sin una madre a su lado y por eso haría que ella sufriera a través de su hijo.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Los días pasaban y Eren seguía con su misión de atormentar a Levi. El pelinegro no era alguien que se intimidara con los golpes o palabrerías, pero entonces el castaño le dijo que si se oponía a todo lo que él quisiera, o si lo llegaba a acusar el que saldría perdiendo sería el pelinegro, puesto que su padre el "gran doctor Jaeger" era una persona sumamente importante que hacía muchas donaciones a la escuela y si quería podía obligar a la escuela a que lo expulsaran y entonces todos los esfuerzos de la puta de su madre – si, así mismo se lo había dicho a Levi, quien tuvo que fingir que nunca escucho como se refirió a su adorada madre y tragarse su orgullo para no partirle la cara en ese mismo instante – serían en vano. Después de eso Rivaille se había convertido en la persona encargada de hacer todas las tareas del castaño, no es como si Eren necesitara quien le hiciera los deberes, simplemente lo hacía por molestar al más bajo.

Era un día lunes a la hora del almuerzo, en la cafetería principal se encontraban todos descansando, cada quien en su grupo de amigos como siempre. Todo parecía tan cliché; Mikasa, Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Reinner, berthold y Petra se encontraban sentados en una mesa platicando cosas triviales. Eren, Jean, Connie, Marco, Hitch e Ymir se encontraban en otra mesa bromeando mientras Hitch aprovechaba para alimentar a su lindo novio, mientras este esperaba que apareciera su mejor amigo y le salvara de esa situación tan incómoda cosa que no paso. Esas eran las mesas de los más populares, en cada mesa había diferentes grupos de amigos perdiendo el tiempo. A pesar de que Eren había dejado prácticamente claro que nadie debía hablar con Rivaille, no quería decir que todos fueran a hacerle caso y en el transcurso de esos meses Levi había sido capaz de hacer amigos, no muchos pero por lo menos tenía a alguien de su lado y eso ya era ganancia, además que él nunca había sido muy sociable. En una mesa le esperaban Farlan, Isabel y Annie, los tres pertenecían al club de natación, lo cual sería un poco irónico, que sus únicos amigos en esa escuela tuvieran una pasión por algo que él ni siquiera podía hacer.

Ese día Levi se había retrasado un poco en el salón puesto que una dulce chica de su clase le había pedido ayuda con un problema, ella era tan tierna que no le pudo decir que no. Entraron juntos a la cafetería mientras le decía a Historia como entenderle más fácil al algebra. Eren en cuanto los vio entrar platicando tan animadamente sintió algo de celos y se levanto de donde estaba dejando a su novia con la mano estirada. "voy por café helado" dijo, nadie le tomo mucha importancia así que siguieron con su plática.

\- Vaya, pero que bonita pareja hacen – soltó con saña.

\- Yo, no, este… – no supo cómo responder la linda chica, estaba apenada y se sonrojo a mas no poder.

\- Tsk, no la molestes idiota – la defendió el pelinegro.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – le dio una mirada divertida.

\- Idiota, eso es lo que eres un maldito mocoso idiota que no sabe respetar a una linda chica – frunció el ceño inyectando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

\- Oh, entonces te molestaste porque moleste a tu noviecita – al decir eso subió un poco la voz llamando la atención de todos – sabes niña, no deberías acercarte a este tipo de basura, es como una manzana podrida que fácilmente podría podrir a las demás – exclamó con ironía.

\- Historia ignóralo, deberías ir con tus amigos, no te preocupes por mí, yo ya me voy también – se dio la vuelta y cuando lo iba a hacer sintió algo frio que empezaba a descender por su cabeza a su rostro, posteriormente a su ropa.

\- Lo siento, que torpe soy – dijo sonriendo con malicia – se me ha caído accidentalmente mi café – todos comenzaron a reír.

\- Tsk, maldito mocoso – afilo su mirada sin inmutarse ni un poco giro y salió de la cafetería sin mirar atrás.

Pasó un minuto y todos volvían a lo suyo, como si nada hubiera pasado, para la mayoría de esos niños ricos Levi era solo escoria, un pedazo de basura que no merecía estar ahí. También se había corrido el rumor de que su madre era una prostituta, quién sabe con cuantas personas se tuvo que acostar su mama para que él pudiera ingresar a tan magnífica escuela, o tal vez el mismo lo había hecho, tal vez él también seguía los pasos de su madre, ellos no lo sabían y no les interesaba mucho que digamos.

\- Eren ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué lo tratas así? – lo reprendió su hermana.

\- No sé a qué te refieres – ladeo la cabeza como si realmente no lo supiera y poniendo cara de inocente – pero no tengo ganas de hablar contigo después de lo que me hiciste ayer.

\- Pero no puedes andar por ahí haciéndole eso a las demás personas.

\- Se lo merece, ya debería saber que este no es lugar para una persona como él.

\- Todo esto que haces está mal y lo sabes.

\- … – iba a responder algo cuando sintió algo helado descender por su cabeza.

\- Ups, lo siento, creo también soy algo torpe – sonrió una rubia.

\- Annie vámonos, no vale la pena.

\- Farlan, Isabel, espérenme – dio vuelta – ah, sí, lo siento… nos vemos.

\- Tsk – se fue a cambiar un poco frustrado al no poder hacer nada contra ella puesto que era mujer.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Los días pasaron y el acoso hacia Levi era más frecuente, un día durante la clase de educación física le rasgaron su playera, la pudo ocultar fácilmente debajo de su saco. Al día siguiente fue reprendido por sus maestros por no traer el uniforme completo, ya que no había tenido los recursos para comprar una nueva camisa. Otro día lo encerraron en los vestuarios, estuvo ahí desde la mañana hasta la tarde que el equipo de baloncesto comenzaría con sus prácticas. Erwin buscaba en vano cualquier oportunidad para acercársele, lo cual no era nada fácil puesto que Mike lo tenía bien vigilado. Hitch también estaba empezando a odiar la presencia de ese enano, puesto que su novio no le prestaba atención a ella, toda la atención de él estaba dirigida a molestar a ese chico.

Se acercaba la fecha de exámenes, Levi no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, él siempre fue un chico muy listo. Pero aun así amaba leer, desde libros científicos especializados a literatura suave. Por lo cual asistía seguido a la biblioteca principal.

\- Este… hola – dijo un pequeño rubio.

\- ¿Hola? – contesto un poco dudoso.

\- La verdad es que, siempre te veo por aquí leyendo todo tipo de libros y me dio curiosidad hablarte – confesó un poco sonrojado – me llamo Armin Arlet, mucho gusto.

\- Yo me llamo Rivaille y pues la verdad me encanta leer, por eso me la llevo aquí – hizo el intento de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque solo se le distorsionó un poco la cara – mis amigos dicen que debería ir con ellos al club, pero la verdad no me llama mucho la atención.

\- Oh, a mí también me gusta mucho leer ¿Qué estás leyendo ahora?

\- Se llama el Ocho* – se lo mostro a su nuevo "amigo".

\- Yo ya lo leí, la verdad me gusto mucho – le regaló una sonrisa y así comenzaron a hablar de libros, un tema que apasionaba a ambos, se quedaron hasta muy tarde prometiendo encontrarse donde mismo al siguiente día.

Esa se había convertido en una rutina para Levi, al salir de clases se iba a la biblioteca y hablaba por horas con Armin, al fin había encontrado algo bueno en esa maldita escuela. Esos momentos en la biblioteca le hacían olvidar todo lo malo que le ocasionaba Eren.

\- Enano ¿A dónde demonios vas? – apareció de la nada el de ojos turquesa tapándole el paso.

\- Eso a ti no te importa, ¿no deberías estar con tus amigotes practicando? – parecía desinteresado.

\- Al parecer alguien aquí me tiene bien vigilado – sonrió maliciosamente, Levi era capaz de sacar muchas facetas malas de él mismo pensó.

\- Te das mucha importancia y a dónde yo vaya es algo te debería tener sin cuidado – se hizo a un lado y siguió caminando haciendo como si el más alto no estuviera ahí.

\- Tienes mucho valor como para responderme de esa forma – lo jalo haciendo que se diera la vuelta para verlo a los ojos – parece que aun no comprendes que tu eres mío – su mirada se oscureció de la nada – y si te pregunto a dónde demonios vas, tú debes contestarme adecuadamente maldito enano – y con toda la fuerza que tenía agarro al azabache empujándolo contra la pared, todo paso tan rápido que el menor no pudo ni siquiera meter las manos, su rostro se impacto contra la pared provocando que su nariz se rompiera y comenzara a sangrar – así que para la próxima ya lo sabes, eres mío – se volteo y se fue, dejando ahí a un Levi frustrado y sangrante.

Levi se encontraba en uno de los baños cercanos, ya casi todos se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares, en la escuela solo quedaban los que pertenecían a algún club, los del consejo estudiantil, algunos maestros y otros pocos estudiosos. Decidió que ir a la enfermería no era buena idea porque no quería que le hicieran preguntas que simplemente no servirían de nada, él ya había decidido que aguantaría todo esto por su madre, solo ella le daba esa fortaleza.

\- ¿Levi? ¿Qué te paso? – el rubio corrió hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro sentado en el piso todo manchado de sangre.

\- Simplemente me caí, creo que a veces suelo ser un poco torpe – sonrió de lado, esa no era una sonrisa verdad, Armin sabía que esa sonrisa era fingida para que no preguntara nada más y así lo hizo, no quiso incomodar a su amigo.

\- Vamos a la enfermería, yo te acompaño – le tendió su mano.

\- No hace falta, ya dejo de sangrar, solo necesito limpiarme un poco – se levanto y abrió la llave del lavamanos – perdón por no haber asistido a la sesión de estudio – dijo antes de meter la cabeza dentro del lavamanos, limpio como pudo la sangre de su ropa o por lo menos la que era visible.

\- Ten, sécate con esto – le ofreció una toalla que llevaba en su mochila.

\- Gracias – se quito los anteojos y se dispuso a secarse el cabello – tsk, maldita sea – exclamo enojado mientras se quitaba sus lentes de contacto porque le estaban molestando.

\- Oh, ¿usas lentes de contacto? – pregunto curioso el rubio.

\- Si, pero con tanta agua me están molestando.

\- Déjame ver tus ojos – pidió el rubio.

\- No me gusta como son realmente – agacho el rostro para que no le viera.

\- … – Armin acarició tiernamente el rostro de Levi, cosa que hizo que ambos se estremecieran, el pelinegro al sentir esa linda caricia y el rubio al recorrer esa tersa piel, era inclusive más suave que la propia. Con su mano levantó el rostro del menor – pero son hermosos – dijo viendo esos ojos plateados con leves destellos azules.

\- Gracias – su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado y Armin al notarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse él también, Levi era del tipo serio, por eso se sonrojo y el rubio era tímido por naturaleza.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa – propuso el blondo apartándose del menor.

\- Vamos.

Salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la salida, Armin quiso irse caminando con Levi mientras platicaban de los libros que habían leído hasta entonces. Cuando menos lo pensaron ya se encontraban fuera de la casa del menor. La madre del pelinegro los atendió amablemente y ellos subieron a la habitación de Levi a estudiar, eso es lo que tenían en común y ambos lo disfrutaban mucho.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Aquí les traigo la actualización, la verdad este fic no lo tenía pensado, salió de la nada y pues por eso creo que tardaré mas en actualizarlo, las ideas no me llegan, quiero llegar a un punto que ya tengo en mente para más adelante, pero necesito conectar todo antes de llegar ahí u.u

De hecho el ArminxLevi no lo tenía planeado, simplemente salió xD de hecho a mí solo me gusta el Riren o Ereri no sé de dónde salió ese ship, nunca lo había pensado O.O

En cuanto al Ocho* el libro que leía Levi es de katherine neville, a mí la verdad me encanto, si pueden léanlo :D

Aquí Levi es menor que todos, apenas está en primer año junto a Historia, pero por el día que cumple años es el más joven :v

Intentaré subir más seguido, de perdida un capitulo a la semana.

Y pues creo que es todo, gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios y dieron fav o follow a mi historia, espero no decepcionarlos. Hago lo mejor que puedo, pero la verdad se me dan mejor los números u.u

Cualquier duda o sugerencia háganmela saber.


	4. Vacaciones

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama porque si fueran míos el Riren o el Ereri sería real.

 **Advertencias:** posibles errores de redacción, palabras altisonantes y un Eren muy malo u.u

 **Notas:** se me salió un poco de las manos este capítulo, creo odiaran a Eren. Más notas al final.

* * *

Una vez que pasaron los exámenes se dio por terminado el semestre y dieron inicio las vacaciones de invierno, ese sería un gran respiro para la tortuosa vida estudiantil del chico Ackerman. A estas alturas él ya se encontraba en su límite, lo único que hacía que todo ese tormento fuera soportable eran sus amigos pocos amigos, sobre todo ese lindo chico rubio de nombre Armin Arlet. Ellos se la llevaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca, leyendo, discutiendo de diversos libros que habían leído, estudiando para sus diferentes clases. Ellos dos se habían hecho muy íntimos, Kushel ya se había acostumbrado a las constantes visitas del amigo de su hijo. Se encerraban en su cuarto, escuchaban música, leían libros que el rubio llevaba a veces.

En una de sus visitas Armin se percato de que Levi poseía un hermoso violín. El pelinegro le explico que era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su padre, el cual había muerto cuando apenas tenía unos cinco o seis años de edad, no podía recordar mucho de aquella época por alguna razón que desconocía y que su madre se negaba a revelarle. Levi sabía utilizar perfectamente dicho instrumento, pero no le gustaba hacerlo en público, aunque hizo una excepción con su lindo amigo.

Levi paso su cumpleaños solo con su amada madre, ella le compro un pequeño pastel y le puso una vela, sabía perfectamente que a su pequeño hijo gruñón no le gustaba para nada el dulce, pero a ella no le importaba mucho, era el cumpleaños de su pequeño y lo consentiría lo más que pudiera, no hubo ningún regalo, aunque quisiera no tenía suficiente dinero como para regalarle algo, aunque el pelinegro nunca le pedía nada ella se sentía mal por esa situación tan precaria en la que vivían actualmente; sí tan solo su esposo nunca hubiera sido asesinado, si tan solo ese estúpido hombre no se hubiera fijado en ella para después destruir su carrera, todo sería mejor ahora. Ella creía, no más bien se culpaba de la forma de ser de su hijo, el cual era serio, casi nunca mostraba sus emociones, a veces lo notaba muy frio y cuando veía sus ojos se daba cuenta que algo malo pasaba, sus ojos ya no tenían brillo, estaban casi tan apagados como los de ella misma; en resumen su hijo se estaba quebrando lentamente ante sus ojos y ella se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada para ayudarle, simplemente se sentía frustrada, tal vez nunca debieron volver de Francia.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

27 de diciembre.

Mikasa se encontraba algo preocupada por su pequeño, lindo y tierno hermano menor – sí, así es como ella lo veía, como una inocente ovejita – el cual se la había pasado dando vueltas por toda la enorme mansión que les pertenecía, la cual parecía no ser lo suficientemente grande para el castaño que actuaba como si estuviera encerrado en una jaula muy pequeña, ¿Desde cuándo estaba comportándose así? La verdad primero no le había tomado tanta importancia, pero a como pasaban los días cada vez estaba peor y si hacía un poco de memoria Eren se había empezado a comportar así desde que salieron de vacaciones ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero tenía que hacer algo para que su hermano se calmara un poco. Fue a verlo al gimnasio que tenían en su propia casa, el menor de los Jaeger estaba entrenando con el saco de arena, lo golpeaba repetidas veces furioso, como queriendo descargar todo su coraje con ese costal de arena, el cual no tardo mucho en ceder y romperse de tan fuerte que lo estaba golpeando. Entonces la mayor pensó que era el momento de interceder y hablar con él.

\- Eren ¿te encuentras bien? Te traje algo de beber – le dio un vaso con limonada recién preparada, ella misma la había hecho, le encantaba consentir a su hermanito.

\- Gracias Mikasa, y sí, estoy muy bien.

\- ¿Enserio? Has estado actuando muy raro desde que salimos de vacaciones…

\- Estoy bien Mikasa ¿Cuándo dejaras de meterte en mi vida? – contesto irritado, su hermana siempre intentaba meterse en su vida y a él no le gustaba eso, trataba de comportarse como su madre cuando no era así, su madre simplemente los abandono, los cambio por vivir su vida, los dejo con un hombre que nunca estaba en casa.

\- Eren, me preocupas – hiso una pausa – lo sabes, yo te quiero mucho – se acerco a abrazar a su hermano, el cual con un manotazo evito que eso pasara causando que la mayor se entristeciera un poco.

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien, ahora solo tengo que cambiar esta cosa y seguir entrenando – se volteo y comenzó a quitar el saco de arena para remplazarlo por otro.

\- ¿Te peleaste con Hitch? Si es así solo tienen que hablar para resolver sus problemas – ella creyó que todo el mal genio de su hermano era por un problema amoroso, de lo cual no estaba tan errada, pero Hitch no era quien ocupaba la mente de su hermano, sino un chico de cabello negro de nombre Levi Ackerman.

\- ¿Quién? Esa pequeña puta no me interesa en lo más mínimo, de hecho en cuanto la vuelva a ver le diré que este pequeño jueguito de ser novios ha terminado, solo es una molestia para mi, una pequeña piedra en el zapato que cuando quiera me la puedo quitar de encima.

\- Oh… no deberías expresarte así de una persona – dijo cabizbaja - ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a visitar a Armin para que te distraigas? – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, Eren lo pensó un poco y pues ya tenía tiempo sin ver a su mejor amigo, así que acepto, le vendría bien distraerse un poco.

Era un día nublado, parecía como si quisiese llover, además de que las calles estaban llenas de nieve, se veía hermoso con un toque de nostalgia y tristesa. Ambos decidieron visitar a su mejor amigo y darle el abrazo de feliz navidad, anteriormente ya se habían felicitado por mensaje, pero no era lo mismo; como tuvieron que ir de viaje con sus abuelos por lo que no estuvieron en esa fecha, así que aprovecharía para distraerse y ver a su amigo, además de planear algo para recibir el año nuevo.

\- Mikasa, Eren… como han crecido – exclamo el señor con una sonrisa en los labios y abriendo los brazos para abrazar a esos niños que conocía desde que nacieron – tanto tiempo sin verles, se han olvidado de este pobre anciano – siguió sonriendo.

\- En verdad lo sentimos, pero la escuela fue muy pesada este semestre – se excuso la pelinegra – y pues cuando salimos de vacaciones salimos de viaje a ver a nuestros abuelos – respondió amablemente, mientras Eren solo se rascaba la cabeza y ponía una sonrisa tonta n su rostro.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo se fueron? – su semblante se torno serio, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ambos.

\- Pues en cuanto acabaron las clases salimos de viaje, nuestro padre así lo decidió – se apresuro a contestar el castaño, el semblante del anciano le preocupo un poco, y tenía curiosidad de saber qué pasaba.

\- Armin ¿él no viene con ustedes?

\- ¿Qué? – los dos hermanos preguntaron a la vez enarcando una ceja como no comprendiendo la pregunta.

\- Sí, bueno – hizo una pausa – les explicare, acompáñenme, ¿desean algo de comer o beber? – pregunto mientras se encaminaba a lo que ellos sabían que era la sala.

\- Un chocolate caliente estaría bien – contesto Mikasa.

\- Si, yo también quiero uno – y ahí estaba Eren con su sonrisa y emocionado como si se tratase de un niño pequeño al que le compraron varios dulces. El castaño solía ser un poco inmaduro a veces.

\- Esta bien, pediré preparen un poco. Espérenme aquí – y salió a buscar a una de sus sirvientas.

Media hora más tarde ya que se encontraban todos sentados disfrutando de su respectiva taza de chocolate caliente y varias piezas de pan dulce, el señor comenzó a hablar.

\- La verdad es que me sorprendí mucho al verlos llegar aquí sin mi nieto. En la mañana al salir dijo iría a casa de ustedes y como vinieron aquí sin él me pareció algo extraño – dijo calmadamente, como si fuera algo de lo más normal.

\- Pero entonces ¿no le preocupa que le haya pasado algo a Armin? – pregunto un poco exaltada Mikasa, mientras eren solo miraba a todos lados bebiendo su bebida.

\- Me preocuparía si solo se tratase del día de hoy – hizo una pausa y un suspiro escapo de sus labios – la verdad es que todos los días desde que salió de vacaciones ha estado saliendo con la excusa de que va a visitarlos a ustedes; pero ustedes me confesaron que no andaban de viaje, eso quiere decir que todos estos días me ha estado engañando ese niño. Tendré que hablar seriamente con el – finalizo.

\- No sabemos qué decir – Eren le dio un codazo a su hermana como para que hiciera algo para salir de esa extraña situación en la que se encontraban.

\- Lo sentimos mucho señor Arlet, esperamos que Armin no esté haciendo nada malo y que se encuentre bien, nosotros nos retiraremos y sentimos mucho las molestias.

\- No se preocupen y gracias por la visita, le diré a mi nieto que vinieron a verle y no se preocupen, hablare seriamente con él, cuídense – los acompaño hasta la puerta y ambos se devolvieron a su casa.

Los dos chicos se encontraban un poco desconcertados, Armin no era del tipo de chico que se metiera en problemas o que mintiera; ¿entonces porque empezar ahora? ¿Dónde se encontraba ahorita? También se sentían un poco culpables de haberlo delatado, pero sí tan solo les hubiera dicho antes, ¿Por qué hacer una mentira así? Ambos tenían mucha curiosidad y lo descubrirían no importaba que.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que salieron de vacaciones, Armin iba todos los días a casa de Levi y aún no se había atrevido a pedirle su número de teléfono ya que el pequeño rubio era muy tímido para hacer una cosa tan osada como esa, por su parte Levi no tenía tal cosa, aún no había podido reponerlo y en esas fechas era muy difícil encontrar un trabajo de tiempo parcial para poder comprarse uno nuevo, además de que si tuviera dinero no lo gastaría en eso; el tenia otras cosas más importantes que un simple aparato como ese.

\- Oye Levi, ¿somos amigos verdad? – pregunto temeroso el rubio.

\- Claro – contestó rápidamente, esa pregunta le tomo por sorpresa y el ser llamado "amigo" por ese angelito rubio no le pareció nada agradable, pero por una parte le gustaba la idea de ser su amigo, así siempre podrían estar juntos como ahora.

\- E… en…. Esto…. – comenzó a tartamudear el de ojos azules - ¿Porquéaunnomehasdadotunumerodecelular? – dijo tan rápido que apenas le pudo entender, además de que tenía el rostro sonrojado mientras miraba al suelo y tenía las manos empuñadas en sus piernas, como haciendo fuerza o agarrar valor para hacer esa pregunta, actitud que le pareció muy linda al pelinegro.

\- Hehehe – el rostro apacible de Levi cambio y en se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, muy pocas cosas lograban hacer sonreír al pelinegro, y Armin era una de las pocas personas que lograban eso – veras, ammmmmm como te digo esto – su rostro cambio de divertido a pensativo – en este momento no tengo uno, el que tenía se me descompuso y no he podido conseguir otro.

\- ¿Enserio? Que mal – bajo la mirada un poco decepcionado y vio a su alrededor, la habitación de Levi era sencilla pero cómoda, a él no le importaban mucho los lujos, pero a pesar de eso pudo notar que su amigo carecía de muchas cosas, tenía solo lo básico; pero eso sí, todo bien ordenado y limpio.

\- Claro, no te mentiría con eso. Sí tuviera uno desde cuando te lo habría pedido el tuyo.

\- Gracias – se volvió a sonrojar – oye Levi y ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – sus ojos se abrieron enormes y brillaron como si tramara algo.

\- Oh, eso. Acaba de pasar – dijo volviendo a su habitual mirada de desinterés.

\- ¿Cuándo? – al ver que Levi no tenía intenciones de contestar le dijo que si no le decía bajaría y le preguntaría a su mama, ella seguro si le decía todo.

Levi le dijo que cumplió años hace 2 días, para ser exactos el 25 de diciembre. Armin al enterarse se enojo y reprendió a su amigo por habérselo ocultado, aunque realmente él no había preguntado así que no hizo mucho drama por eso, luego siguieron hablando de libros y cosas que en si no tenían mucho sentido, pero después de todo aun eran jóvenes. Cuando se despidió el rubio le dijo al pelinegro que el día siguiente lo vería en el centro comercial a las 12, que lo invitaría a comer por lo de su cumpleaños, y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, después de mucho insistir el menor acepto la idea de salir al día siguiente.

Al llegar a su casa a Armin era esperado por su abuelo con muchas preguntas, las cuales fueron contestadas por el pequeño rubio, le explico que era un nuevo amigo de la escuela, que tenían mucho en común y como no quería que se preocupara le decía que iba a ver a Eren y Mikasa. Su abuelo comprendió la situación, pero igual lo regaño por haber mentido e hiso que prometiera que nunca más volvería a mentir. Después de que el ojiazul prometiera no volver a hacerlo le dijo que cuando quisiera podía traer a ese nuevo amigo, que le gustaría conocerlo, solo le dijo que lo pensaría. No es que se avergonzara de su amigo, es solo que no sabía si Levi aceptaría ir a su casa, además de que se podría encontrar con Eren Jaeger, eso sí sería un problema.

28 de diciembre.

Armin salió de temprano de su casa, le dijo a su abuelo a donde iría y que llevaría chofer porque quería ir a comprar algo antes al centro comercial, además sabia que de esa forma el mayor se sentiría más tranquilo.

Se paseo por las diversas tiendas departamentales de aquel lujoso lugar buscando el regalo que más se adaptara para su _amigo._ Mientras una sombra le seguía muy de cerca.

\- Mikasa, hija ¿Qué estas buscando? – la tomo por los hombros para que detuviera un momento su búsqueda.

\- Estoy buscando a Eren, el desayuno ya está listo y no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

\- Oh, es eso – dijo calmado – Eren salió muy temprano, no dijo a donde iba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? – tomo su celular y comenzó a marcarle a su hermano, pero fue en vano, iba directo a buzón.

\- Cálmate Mikasa, Eren ya no es un niño, ya sabe cuidarse.

La chica hizo caso omiso de lo que le dijo su padre y siguió intentando, llamo a sus amigos y salió a buscarlo personalmente aunque realmente no sabía a dónde ir.

Por su parte el pequeño Arlet seguía indeciso de que regalarle a su amigo, puesto que en si no conocía todos sus gustos, y todo lo que se le ocurría al pensarlo detenidamente era muy extravagante. Un libro, sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, al menor le encantaba leer, entonces sería el regalo perfecto; pero por otra parte parecía que Levi ya había sido capaz de leer el contenido de toda una biblioteca en sus escasos quince años de vida. Encontrar un libro que no hubiese leído sería un poco difícil. Y justo cuando se dirigía a la librería de ese lugar se encontró con lo que parecía aun mucho mejor buena idea que el libro, ahí estaba su salvación. Se adentro al local y escogió uno de los modelos más recientes, para él el dinero no era un obstáculo que importase mucho. Una vez que se decidió por un celular lo compro y la vendedora activo el celular y se lo entrego listo para usarse.

Una vez fuera del local encendió el celular, grabo su número telefónico en él y se tomo una foto sonriendo. Después de eso se acerco a un local donde envolvían regalos y pidió lo envolvieran. Cuando finalizo su travesía ya iba a ser medio día y tenía mucha hambre, por lo que se dirigió a la zona donde vendían comida. Alguien lo seguía muy de cerca, pero como el rubio estaba algo emocionado y nervioso de su cita con Levi, no se dio cuenta de ello.

Por fin llego a la fuente donde se supone que lo esperaría Levi, pero para su sorpresa el ya se encontraba ahí esperándolo. La sorpresa no solo fue para Armin, sino también para Eren que observaba todo desde lo lejos, parecía un acosador, pero no le importo; él castaño quería saber qué es lo que estaba ocultando su mejor amigo, lo que descubrió no le gusto para nada.

Eren se quedo viendo a Levi quien vestía unos jeans oscuros desgastados y un poco ajustados, una playera manga larga de color blanco y unos converse del mismo color que la playera, aunque traía los lentes que nunca se quitaba se veía un poco diferente, ahora portaba un look casual, despreocupado y cool. Se veía lindo, de repente sintió celos cuando vio como su mejor amigo se acercaba a esa persona tan despreciable, y por otra parte el chico que nunca mostraba ninguna expresión ante él, quien siempre se mostraba frio y distante, serio y desinteresado; ese mismo chico ahora se encontraba un poco ruborizado, ¿De qué tanto estarían hablando? ¿Por qué Armin se miraba tan feliz? ¿Por qué Levi tenía un ligero rubor en su rostro? ¿Desde cuándo ellos se frecuentaban? Se miraban tan animados, como si fueran los mejores amigos… no, Eren era el mejor amigo de Armin y ellos nunca entraban en ese tipo de atmosfera, entonces ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Ellos eran más que amigos? A decir verdad parecían una linda pareja, pero no, eso no era posible. Levi le pertenecía, ya se lo había dejado claro antes ¿No?

Los siguió a una distancia prudente, vio como se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas del lugar. Pidieron comida a la cual no le prestó atención, quien tenía su atención era Levi, observaba como platicaban tan amenamente, quería saber que decían, pero no podía escuchar nada, se encontraba muy lejos, si se acercaba seguro sería descubierto. No podía dejar de ver esos labios tan apetecibles que tenía el pelinegro. Se recargo en la pared pensando en su próximo movimiento y entonces se le ocurrió llamarle a Armin, para ver que le decía.

\- Bueno – contestó el rubio en cuanto sonó su celular sin ver quién era.

\- Hola Armin, soy yo Eren, no sé si tu abuelo te dijo ayer que fuimos a buscarte – observo como su amigo se levantaba exaltado de la mesa que compartía con Levi – bueno, este ammm… quería decirte que lo sentimos mucho, no sabíamos que nos estabas usando como excusa – sonrió con gusto y algo de malicia al ver como el rubio se disculpaba con el pelinegro para atender la llamada en privado y se molesto al ver la cara de decaído que puso Levi en cuanto el rubio se alejo de la mesa - ¿En qué estas metido pequeño pícaro?

\- No es nada Eren, luego te explico – dijo casi en un susurro – ahorita estoy un poco ocupado.

\- Oh, ya veo ¿Entonces no puedo ir a verte a tu casa ahorita para platicar?

\- ¿Ahorita? – se exalto un poco.

\- Si ¿acaso estas ocupado? – volvió a sonreír para él mismo, tenia curiosidad de ver que le decía a él.

\- Si, lo siento Eren, pero estoy en una comida de negocios con mi abuelo, dijo que debía a empezar a aprender un poco del negocio familiar – "maldito traidor" pensó Eren.

\- Que mala suerte, yo que quería invitarte a comer al centro comercial – fingió estar decepcionado.

\- Lo siento Eren, tendrá que ser otro día, ahorita no puedo y ya me tengo que ir – maldito, mil veces maldito – te veo después.

\- OK, nos vemos – colgó la llamada y volvió la vista a la pareja que se reunía nuevamente.

Ellos comían mientras platicaban amenamente, al parecer su interrupción no fue muy importante. Cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron a un lugar un poco menos concurrido, al parecer esos dos querían algo de privacidad. Entonces vio como Armin sacaba una caja de su mochila, entonces ese regalo que había estado buscando toda la mañana su amigo era para su enemigo, demonios, ¿Cómo paso esto? Lo dejo solo unos días y se alía con su enemigo. Cuando Armin le entrego el regalo a Levi, el menor parecía no querer aceptarlo y al abrirlo pareció que menos lo aceptaría, ante los ojos de Eren el pelinegro era lo que todos conocen como una mosca muerta. Se estaba haciendo el desinteresado, pero estaba seguro que seguía los pasos de su madre, simplemente estaba engatusando a su amigo para después aprovecharse y sacarle dinero; él no lo permitiría. Lo que no sabía es que realmente Levi no era ese tipo de persona, ni siquiera quería aceptar ese regalo, y a su amigo se le había hecho fácil querer regalarle eso.

Al final de lo que pareció una larga pelea para el castaño, Levi termino aceptando el regalo, luego se fueron al cine a ver una película, Eren los seguía a todos lados, no los perdería de vista por ninguna razón. La película era de acción, para muchos de los espectadores era grandiosa, efectos especiales que dejarían maravillado a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a tres espectadores, dos de ellos que se encontraban pensando en los sentimientos que comenzaban a despertar en su interior con respecto a la persona que tenían al lado y una tercera persona que los observaba a ellos desde la parte de atrás de la sala de cine.

El rubio y el pelinegro se encontraban nerviosos, tanto que de repente al querer tomar las palomitas casi se les cae el vaso de refresco, los dos reaccionaron rápido para que no manchara la ropa de ninguno de los dos tomando al mismo tiempo el recipiente, sus manos se tocaron por un instante ya que al sentir el contacto los dos quitaron sus manos al mismo tiempo derramando la bebida. Vaya que son torpes, pensó el tercer espectador que los espiaba desde lo lejos. Ninguno dijo nada, intentaron concentrarse en lo que pasaba en la pantalla, pero realmente no podían. Armin puso su mano en el accoudoir (descansa brazos) y Levi se armo de valor para poner su mano encima del rubio, el rubio volteo a ver al pelinegro dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron y disfrutaron de lo que quedaba de la película, ya sin esa tensión inicial pero sin soltarse de las manos.

En esa sala de cine se encontraba un rubio sonrojado, un pelinegro pensativo y un castaño con un aura asesina.

La función dio fin, la nueva pareja salió de la sala de cine sin soltarse de las manos, eso era un poco embarazoso pero no querían perder el contacto. Ya era tarde, y el sol se empezaba a ocultar, no hablaron mucho, ya era hora de despedirse y quedaron en verse al día siguiente como siempre solían hacerlo desde que las vacaciones empezaron. Armin propuso a llevar a Levi a casa, el menor le dijo agradeció la oferta, pero dijo que tenía mucho que pensar y que quería caminar un poco, el rubio entendió y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla; no supo de donde saco el valor para hacer eso pero se atrevió a hacerlo, dejando a un pelinegro sorprendido.

Levi emprendió el viaje de regreso a su casa, la cual no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, iba caminando despacio pensando en todo lo que había pasado en estos días, ideando planes a futuro, al parecer no todo era tan malo después de todo, Berlín no le había dado un gran recibimiento, pero al parecer las cosas se pondrían cada vez mejor. En este momento la vida de Levi era color de rosa, todo era muy lindo.

Iba tan perdido en sus en sus pensamientos que tampoco noto que alguien lo seguía; paso por un parque que estaba lleno de gente, muchas miradas se dirigían a él, tendrían que estar ciegos para no notar lo guapo que era, su acosador se dio cuenta de ello haciendo que aumentara un poco más su enojo. Eren era de las personas que le gustaba ser admirado, le encantaba ver como se lo comían con los ojos y cuando era observado por los demás se sentía feliz y no podía evitar sonreír para las personas; pero en este momento simplemente no podía, estaba muy enojado que no podía sonreír.

Levi paso cerca de un callejón que se encontraba un poco oscuro cuando sintió como alguien lo jalaba hacia el interior de ese sucio y oscuro callejón.

\- Al parecer te has estado divirtiendo mucho en mi ausencia maldito enano – soltó un gruñido.

\- Tsk, lo que me faltaba – su expresión desinteresada hizo hervir la sangre del castaño, hace unos minutos no la tenía, con Armin se había mostrado feliz, incluso sonrojado; pudo observar muchas facetas del pelinegro, pero a él solo le mostraba esa, una faceta de desinterés, como si no existiera o fuera algo insignificante – no me molestes mocoso.

\- ¿A quién le dices así? – dijo acorralando al más bajo contra la pared con sus brazos y su cuerpo – parece que necesitas ser disciplinado.

\- Piérdete de una vez ¿quieres? – trato de soltarse e irse.

\- Como lo pensé, eres igual que la puta de tu madre – le dijo con saña mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estomago al menor, dejándolo sin aire.

\- Tú… pedazo de mierda.

\- Deberías moderar tu vocabulario con tu dueño – pego mas su cuerpo al contrario, y con sus piernas separo las del menor – se ve que esto te gusta – dijo frotando su rodilla con la entrepierna de Levi, quien simplemente no se podía mover de la posición en la que se encontraba, lo intentaba pero Eren le superaba en fuerza y estatura – Lo vi todo Levi, vi como coqueteabas con mi mejor amigo – le susurro al oído haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral – sé que lo estas engatusando con tus mentiras – mordió el lóbulo de su oreja – ¿esto te gusta no? – cuando le termino de decir esto le lamió el cuello.

\- Suéltame mocoso pervertido – se removía en su lugar sin poderse apartar.

\- Eres un mentiroso, me dices que no te gusta – hizo una pausa – pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario – sonrió maliciosamente mientras con una mano comenzaba a acariciar el bulto que empezaba a crecer bajo el pantalón de Levi.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo mocoso idiota? – intento darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, pero fue detenido y recibió otro golpe en el estomago.

\- Sera mejor que no opongas resistencia, porque será peor – el menor iba a decir algo pero Eren le dio una bofetada fuerte rompiéndole el labio y haciéndole entender de qué iba enserio y no era ninguna de sus malditas bromas – estas sucio ¿Dónde fue que te beso? – le miro con sus ojos verdes ensombrecidos – ¿aquí? – lamió la mejilla que momentos antes había sido besada por Armin. Con una mano sujetaba ambas manos del pelinegro alzándolas en lo alto de su cabeza, con su cuerpo hacia que no pudiera moverse, su rodilla seguía frotando la entrepierna del menor, su boca se apoderaba de su cuello y con la mano libre acariciaba su torso por debajo de la playera. Los ojos del castaño ya no mostraban rabia, ahora se miraban lujuriosos, se había excitado demasiado con esa escena – ya te había dicho que eres solo mío ¿no? – le susurro nuevamente al oído.

\- Esto está mal, para ya – sentía su cuerpo molido y no podía apartarse, solo le quedaba dejarse hacer o encontrar el momento apropiado para escapar.

\- Te vi todo el día tonteando con Armin y ahora me dices que esto no te gusta, ¿crees que soy tonto? Eres mío, así que no lo olvides – dijo sujetando su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos – eres mío, solo mío – repetía frenéticamente mientras mordía el cuello del menor marcándolo como suyo – su mano bajo y entro debajo del pantalón acariciando el miembro erecto del pelinegro, haciendo que soltara un leve gemido.

\- Ya déjame en paz ¿Qué te he hecho yo? – quin sabe de dónde saco fuerzas y empujo al más alto.

\- Eres una maldita puta como tu mama ¿Por qué ahora te haces el santo conmigo? – ahora le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago, le dio con tanta fuerza que hizo se retorciera en el piso sin poder moverse.

Lo agarro del cabello y lo levantó haciendo quedara arrodillado frente a él. Se comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón y se acerco a la cara de Levi, poniendo su pelvis frente a su rostro, comenzó a frotar su pene aun dentro del bóxer contra su cara, el pelinegro solo se dejaba hacer, ya no tenía fuerzas para oponer resistencia.

\- Abre la boca, te va a gustar – dijo sonriente y con su mano hizo Levi abriera la boca y con la otra mano saco su miembro y lo introdujo en la cavidad del más bajo, comenzando con un lento vaivén – más te vale que no me muerdas o te ira muy mal – lo amenazo y siguió con lo suyo. Pasaron varios minutos que para el más chico parecieron eternos, quería que todo eso acabara rápido. Al final Eren termino corriéndose en su rostro e hizo que le limpiara el resto con su boca. Cuando estaba en eso saco su celular y tomo una foto – ¿Qué crees que diría Armin si le enseño esto? – eso era claramente una amenaza – Ya no quiero que vuelvas a ver a Armin, si lo haces toda la escuela vera esta fotografía tuya y por supuesto Armin será el primero en verla ¿Qué rostro crees que ponga cuando vea que realmente eres una maldita puta barata? – dijo mientras acomodaba sus ropas – piénsalo, nos vemos otro día – al darse la vuelta le tiro unos billetes como si de verdad estuviera pagando por sus servicios.

Después de unos minutos y ya más o menos recuperado de lo que le acababa de pasar Levi se levanto con un fuerte dolor en el estomago y un ardor en el labio inferior, se limpio como pudo y se fue a su casa dejando tirado ahí el dinero. Cuando llego a su casa le dijo a su mama que ya había cenado y que tenía mucho sueño. Se fue directo a su alcoba sin dejar que su mama le viera, ya que si ella veía que traía el labio roto comenzaría a hacer muchas preguntas, además de que en su cuello tenia viarias marcas que le había hecho Eren con sus besos. Justo ahora que había encontrado alguien a quien comenzaba a querer tenía que dejarlo y hacerse a un lado, al parecer su destino estaba maldito.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Como lo dije al principio al parecer este capítulo se me salió totalmente de las manos, me puse a escribir y sin querer llegue a esto. Si tenía planeado que eso pasara eventualmente, pero no creí que pasara tan rápido, así como también nunca planee el LevixArmin simplemente sucedió. Por otra parte creo es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahorita xD

Con respecto a los review gracias :D

NanabaBlack la verdad si tenía pensado poner FarlanxLevi, de hecho quien tenía pensado que lo defendiera era Farlan en vez de Annie, pero se me hizo que entraría mucho en conflicto, porque al ser hombre pues entonces si se agarrarían a golpes o algo parecido xD y pues tomando en cuenta el carácter de Annie, si le queda hacerla de salvadora. Con respecto a lo de sirius x serverus eso es de Harry potter no? No entendí la referencia pero a la vez sí, creo xD

InsomniaKnightmare si es Ereri, pero a cómo voy no sé si tenga final feliz como lo tenía pensado al principio u.u aunque en si no lo tenía planeado.

¿Fui muy maldito al quitarle la felicidad tan rápido a Levi?

Y pues no sé que mas decir, espero les guste, a mi en parte si me gusto como quedo…

Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia pueden hacerlo y a la vez me motivan a seguir esta historia.


	5. Un chico quebrado y su violín

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama porque si fueran míos el Riren o el Ereri sería real.

 **Advertencias:** posibles errores de redacción u.u

 **Notas:** notas al final.

* * *

 **"Le rêve est un essai pour tâcher de nous faire assimiler des choses non encore digérées. Il est une tentative de guérison."**

 **(El sueño es un intento para tratar de asimilar cosas aún no digeridas. Es una tentativa de curación.)**

(っ◕‿◕)っ

 _\- Ahhh… ahhh… Eren… nh – gemía el pelinegro bajo el cuerpo del castaño mientras este le embestía fuertemente – ahhh… espera Eren – el aclamado no hacía caso y seguía embistiendo con brutalidad, cada suplica que salía en forma de gemido de esa linda boca lo provocaba a seguir, no importaba lo que él menor pidiera simplemente no era escuchado._

 _\- Dices que pare pero se ve que te gusta incluso más que a mí – gruño lleno de lujuria mientras mordía el cuello de Rivaille._

 _\- Ahhh… eres muy grande, quiero más – el castaño miro el rostro del pelinegro y tenía una expresión tan seductora que no necesitaba que le pidiera más, él lo deseaba tanto que no pararía aunque se lo pidiese._

 _\- Rivaille eres genial, me encantas desde la primera vez que te vi – susurro a su oído justo cuando ambos llegaban al clímax._

 _\- Yo también pienso que eres genial – vio el hermoso rostro de Rivaille sonrojado por el placer, la excitación del momento y vergüenza por lo que acababa de confesar – tu – hizo una pausa – realmente me gustas mucho Armin._

 _-¿Qué? Espera ¿Cómo me llamaste? – y cuando se dio cuenta el no era quien se encontraba al lado de aquel hermoso cuerpo desnudo, sino que Armin y Rivaille se encontraban abrazados, besándose y expresando todo el amor que sentían ambos. Él por su parte era un simple espectador – Rivaille, tu eres mío – se dirigió hacia la pareja para separarlos pero simplemente no le veían, ni escuchaban, era ignorado, como si no existiera._

Demonios, despertó en su cama sudado, con una enorme erección, frustrado y lleno de furia; todo había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

29 de diciembre:

Levi despertó en su cama como si fuera un día cualquiera, tendió perfectamente su cama, busco su ropa y se dirigió al tomar un baño, cuando termino se vio al espejo y se percato de las marcas que le habían dejado la noche anterior. Era algo molesto, no podía permitir que su madre las viera; volvió a su habitación y escogió una de sus bufandas, el clima era frio, al menos tenía algo a favor.

\- Buenos días bebé – lo recibió su hermosa madre cuando bajaba por las escaleras – el desayuno está listo – sonrió a su hijo, y no le dio demasiada importancia a la vestimenta, ya que Levi solía ser muy friolento y estaban en pleno invierno.

\- Buenos días mamá – se acerco a ella recibiendo un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente - ¿puedo desayunar en mi habitación? – cuestiono de manera desinteresada.

\- Claro – fue hacia la cocina y coloco los platos en una charola para que fuera más fácil trasladarlos – ¿sucede algo? ¿Estás enfermo?

\- No, solo no tengo mucha hambre y creo comeré un poco más tarde – paseo sus ojos por la habitación donde se encontraban, como buscando algo – por cierto, si viene Armin dile que no estoy – del piso recogió una caja – y dale esto por favor – aun conservaba su rostro inexpresivo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? – se preocupo la hermosa mujer.

\- No, simplemente ya no quiero verlo, ya no somos amigos – dio la vuelta con su desayuno y se encerró en su habitación.

Kushel Ackerman amaba a su hijo, y lo conocía perfectamente; algo realmente malo debió haber pasado para que su hijo actuara de esa forma, pero ella no lo cuestionaría, simplemente respetaría su decisión, él sabía perfectamente que puede hablar de lo que sea con ella cuando se sienta preparado para hacerlo.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que Levi se encerró en su habitación, Kushel en la planta baja atendía su florería, mientras de la parte de arriba llegaba a ella un hermoso sonido, era su hijo tocando el violín que antes perteneciera a su amado esposo. Las melodías que estaba tocando eran tristes, llenaban su corazón de nostalgia.

Como el pelinegro dijo, al medio día llego Armin, saludo feliz a la hermosa dama, la cual se sintió un poco culpable por negarle ver a su hijo. Ella era un poco mala mintiendo y más a alguien tan lindo, termino diciéndole que Levi no quería verle y que le había pedido le entregara un paquete. Armin se sintió decepcionado, pero nada podía hacer por ahora. Se fue a su casa y cuando abrió la caja que la mujer le había dado se encontró con el celular que un día anterior le había regalado a su _amigo,_ lo saco de la caja y al abrirlo encontró todos los mensajes que él mismo le había mandado la noche anterior y que nunca fueron contestados porque nunca fueron siquiera leídos. También se encontraba una pequeña nota:

 _Gracias por todo, pero ya no quiero verte. El celular no lo necesitaré, así que te lo devuelvo._

 _Atte: Levi._

Levi siempre había sido de pocas palabras y esa nota era prueba de ello.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Llego año nuevo, Mikasa y Eren hicieron una súper fiesta como todos los años invitando a varios de sus amigos entre ellos Armin. El castaño siempre había sido muy unido al pequeño rubio, pero desde hace unos días se habían distanciado; al parecer no solo Levi lo estaba evitando, sino también su mejor amigo, eso hacía que se sintiera un poco mal. Armin sabía perfectamente que no podía contarle de sus sentimientos a Eren, puesto que este odiaba por alguna razón a Levi.

\- Mikasa, ¿podríamos hablar en privado? – dijo un poco nervioso el rubio, la chica solo sonrió y asintió diciéndole que la siguiera. Entraron a una habitación y se sentaron.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – se preocupo al ver que su amigo no hablaba y de repente se puso rojo como un tomate.

\- Creo que estoy enamorado – expreso lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Quién es la afortunada? – agarro las manos del rubio y en su rostro se podía apreciar su curiosidad.

\- Bueno, estem… – comenzó a jugar con sus manos – no es ella, es un él – bajo un poco el rostro para ocultar el sonrojo, creyó que tal vez ella lo discriminaría.

\- Ohhh ¿Quién es el afortunado? – mantenía su sonrisa para hacerle ver a su amigo que a ella no le importaba si era un hombre o una mujer.

\- Rivaille, Rivaille Ackerman – suspiro y ella se sorprendió por esa confesión.

\- Eso es genial, se ve que él es muy buena persona – dijo emocionada, justo cuando iba a decirle algo más la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Así que aquí estaban? Todos los están buscando en la fiesta, ya será hora – exclamo Eren sonriente, aunque en su interior estaba furioso lo ocultaba perfectamente. Primero lo traiciono su mejor amigo queriéndole arrebatar lo que le pertenece y ahora su amada hermana apoyaba dicha traición.

Mikasa le dirigió una mirada complice a Armin como diciéndole que hablarían luego, ya que su hermano no estuviera presente, ella sabía que Eren no soportaba para nada a Rivaille. Sin decir nada se dirigieron al salón donde se encontraban sus amigos y disfrutaron de la fiesta. Armin se sentía un poco incomodo, sentía que alguien le observaba y si las miradas mataran, seguro él estaría muerto.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas. Todos los intentos de Armin para ver a Levi fueron en vano, decidió no volver a molestarlo en su casa, no quería poner en aprietos a la mama del pelinegro.

Levi se la llevaba encerrado en su habitación tocando su amado violín, era lo único que le daba un poco de paz y tranquilidad, también le ayudaba a olvidar lo que le había hecho Eren.

Mikasa intento hablar nuevamente con Armin, pero simplemente no podía; su hermano se le había pegado como una garrapata, ahora comprendía un poco como se sentía su hermano casi siempre que ella le seguía a todos lados.

Eren por su parte siguió teniendo esos sueños húmedos que lo dejaban frustrado cuando la fantasía terminaba y se convertía en pesadilla. A veces lograba despertar antes de que apareciera Armin en sus sueños, pero igual se sentía frustrado y con un poco de remordimiento de conciencia. Aunque más que eso era temor a ser odiado por la persona que le estaba provocando tal deseo. Él había estado con varias chicas mucho antes de conocer a ese chico, pero ninguna le había provocado tal placer como lo hizo el pelinegro aquella noche en aquel callejón. Muchas veces se masturbo pensando en él mientras miraba la fotografía que le había tomado. No paso mucho para que se convirtiera en su obsesión.

Por fin llego lo que sería el inicio de un nuevo semestre.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Todos se encontraban alardeando de lo que habían sido sus vacaciones, todo lo que habían hecho, a donde habían viajado, que les habían comprado. Todos felices en sus grupos de amigos menos Armin y Eren, ya que ambos estaban buscando por toda la escuela a la misma persona en especifico. Armin buscaba en la biblioteca y Eren en la cafetería y algunos salones.

Levi por su parte no se quería encontrar con ninguno de ellos dos, así que se refugió en el gimnasio que estaba destinado para los entrenamientos del club de natación, le hacían compañía Farlan, Isabel y Annie. Farlan e Isabel les contaron que habían ido juntos de viaje y que ya eran novios. Annie por su parte había ido a una cabaña en las montañas con su familia. Todos platicaban amenamente de cosas sin importancia, solo se divertían como cualquier chico de su edad.

Después de eso todos volvieron a sus respectivas clases. Se separaron puesto que eran de diferentes años, solo Farlan e Isabel iban en el mismo grupo, para desgracia de ellos Eren estaba en su grupo. Levi se fue a su clase y la única que le saludo fue Historia, ella siempre había sido muy amable con él a pesar de las habladurías de los demás. Al finalizar las clases y salir de su salón miro a lo lejos a la persona que menos quería encontrarse, sin más dio vuelta y camino en dirección contraria. El castaño al darse cuenta de esa acción le siguió como si nada. Cuando lo alcanzo lo empujo contra la pared usando su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para ignorarme? – gruño bajo.

\- Tsk, ¿tú que mierda quieres ahora? – contesto enojado, lo supo por el tono de voz, puesto que su rostro no mostraba nada.

\- Quiero hablar contigo – lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo arrastro con él, mientras un pequeño chico rubio observaba de lejos la escena. Subieron por las escaleras a lo que era el techo de ese edificio – largo de aquí – fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que las pocas personas que ahí se encontraban les dejaran solos, Eren era conocido, respetado y temido por su apellido; ser un Jaeger le daba muchos privilegios.

\- Ya puedes soltarme mocoso – dijo enojado.

\- Yo, estemmmmmm – se rasco la cabeza como buscando las palabras correctas a lo que quería decir, para Levi esa era una faceta nueva que nunca antes le había mostrado y lo sorprendió un poco, pero tampoco lo demostró.

\- Ya, habla de una maldita vez, no tengo tiempo y además hace mucho frio aquí – comenzó a frotar sus manos para darse un poco de calor.

\- Realmente eres despreciable – lo empujo contra la cerca apresándolo con sus brazos como la última vez en aquel callejón, claramente se podía ver hacia abajo – quiero disculparme por lo que paso la vez pasada – por fin lo dijo, le costó mucho pero lo dijo, a su manera pero intento hacer las paces.

\- ¿Y que se supone que quieres que diga? Te perdono por lo que me hiciste, seamos buenos amigos de ahora en adelante y hagamos como si nunca hubiera pasado – soltó sarcásticamente, cosa que hizo molestar al castaño.

\- Claro que no, no necesito decir estas estupideces – cuando dijo eso se percato que alguien estaba mirando desde la puerta – eres mío ya te lo dije – y sin esperar más comenzó a besarlo como en sus sueños, solo que ahora se sentía mucho mejor, por más resistencia que oponía Levi era simplemente en vano. Eren tenia las de ganar, vio como se cerró la puerta – ya sabes, no quiero que hagas estas cosas con nadie más, soy tu dueño – dio la vuelta y entro al edificio.

Levi por su parte estaba furioso y frustrado de no poder hacer nada contra ese estúpido mocoso.

Armin se sintió destrozado y un poco traicionado, ¿así que por esto Levi es que ya no quiso verle? Desde cuando andaba con su mejor amigo ¿no se supone que se odiaban? Y luego recordó que incluso su amigo había estado muy distante con él. Al ser un chico muy inteligente comenzó a atar cabos o mejor dicho a hacer varias hipótesis en su mente, las cuales no eran nada alentadoras. Pero no se daría por vencido, primero tendría que hablar con Levi y ver qué es lo que realmente estaba pasando, lucharía por conquistarlo de ser necesario.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Los días pasaban con más calma para Levi, Eren ya no lo molestaba – tanto – como antes, pero ahora se sentía observado a donde quiera que fuera, al parecer el mocoso se la pasaba vigilándolo. Ya no había vuelto a ver a Armin, le extrañaba mucho, pero no era como si fuera tan necesario verle así que no le dio mucha importancia. Después de 2 semanas se volvieron a encontrar en la biblioteca, Armin se sentó en la misma mesa que él, como lo habían estado haciendo antes de las vacaciones; la diferencia es que ahora ninguno de los dos hablaba, mantenían un silencio un poco incomodo para ambos. Sabían que tenían que hablar, pero ninguno quería ser el primero en hacerlo. Cada uno fingía estar entretenido con su lectura, pero lo único que podían pensar era en la persona que tenían enfrente.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – fue el rubio quien se atrevió a romper el silencio, recibiendo un simple " _bien"_ como respuesta – Levi debemos hablar – dijo al ver que no le sacaría otra palabra al pelinegro.

\- ¿De qué se supone que tenemos que hablar? – respondió un poco fastidiado.

\- ¿Por qué me has estado evadiendo desde antes de año nuevo? – sonó un poco herido.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, simplemente no hay nada que decir y no me vuelvas a decir Levi de nuevo, ya que solo mi madre tiene derecho de llamarme así – cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y salió de la biblioteca dejando solo al rubio.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Los alumnos de esa institución – especialmente los de primer año – tenían que llevar algunas actividades extracurriculares ya fuera de arte, deportivas o culturales. Levi por su parte escogió entrar al club de música, ya que el amaba tocar con su violín. Su maestra se emociono mucho la primera vez que lo escucho tocarlo, sus compañeros igual. Historia era la única amiga que tenía el pelinegro en su salón, de alguna forma se volvieron inseparables haciendo un contraste en cuanto a sus personalidades, ella era una luz brillante rebosante de alegría y amabilidad, mientras él era la oscuridad con un carácter frio e inexpresivo. Historia tocaba el piano y Levi el violín, juntos se escuchaban perfectos. Rivaille tocaba música triste y nostálgica, mientras la música de Historia era alegre; pero de alguna forma lograban mezclarse y sonar bien para los demás, era una combinación única.

Ellos se quedaban practicando hasta tarde a veces, simplemente les gustaba dejar salir sus emociones y esa era una muy buena forma de escapar del mundo que los atormentaba. Un miércoles para nada especial Armin se armo de valor y decidió ir a hablar nuevamente con Levi, fue hacia la sala de música donde este se encontraba practicando con Historia.

\- Hola, me permitirías hablar con Rivaille – le dijo el rubio a la chica, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y salió del aula dedicándole una mirada a Levi como diciéndole que lo sentía.

\- Tsk, tu de nuevo ¿Qué quieres ahora? – quito su violín de la posición en la que se encontraba.

\- Levi te extraño, sé que no quieres que te llame de esa forma, pero simplemente quiero ser alguien especial para ti – se comenzó a sonrojar al decir eso, estaba realmente nervioso, nunca antes se había declarado a nadie, y eso prácticamente viera como lo viera era una declaración la cual sorprendió al menor.

\- No sé exactamente que decir – mantuvo su semblante serio.

\- Bueno, tal vez puedas darme una oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es real.

\- Lo siento, yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos – hizo una pausa – por eso me aleje de ti desde aquel día y pienso que lo mejor es no volvernos a ver – cuando finalizo, coloco su violín en posición y comenzó a tocar como si estuviera solo, ignorando por completo a Armin, quería decirle que él se sentía de la misma manera, pero no podía, quería evitar cualquier tipo de problema y simplemente concentrarse en sus estudios, que era lo más importante.

\- No lo aceptaré – intento imponerse, pero simplemente seguía siendo ignorado.

En ese momento llego Eren y solo se dedico escuchar esa hermosa melodía desde afuera como varios días llevaba haciéndolo, se le hizo un poco raro escuchar solo el violín puesto que casi siempre estaba acompañado de esa amiga enana y rubia que ante sus ojos era solo una molestia. De repente la música ceso, eso llamo su atención y abrió un poco la puerta solo para encontrarse con una escena donde Armin estaba abrazando a Levi mientras unían sus labios. Eso era demasiado, lo deja solo cinco minutos y ya se anda besando con otro, sí, Rivaille era realmente una maldita puta. Fue a la conclusión que llego.

Sin pensarlo mucho abrió la puerta de golpe – Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo entre sarcástico, burlón y enojado haciendo que Armin y Levi se separaran – Armin, mi hermana te está buscando desde hace rato – se cruzo de brazos y con la cabeza le indicó que se fuera. El rubio no dijo nada, solo se fue, ya que cuando beso a Levi este no le correspondió, se sintió un estúpido y ahora Eren los había descubierto.

Nuevamente reino el silencio en esa habitación que estaba destinada a ser llenada de música. Levi miraba desinteresadamente un punto inexistente en el piso y Eren miraba enfadado al pelinegro, tenía unas inmensas ganas de molerlo a golpes, a él y a su estúpido amigo rubio.

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves mocoso? – dijo de forma altanera y orgullosa como solo él era capaz de serlo.

\- Dime Rivaille, ¿qué fue lo que te dije la última vez? – se acerco lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el más chico.

\- ¿Que eres un idiota? – bufo haciendo hervir la sangre del castaño.

\- No, te dije que no quería que volvieras a hablar con Armin y mucho menos deberías besar a nadie más ¿y qué es lo que haces? Vienes y te besuqueas con ese estúpido – lo jalo del brazo.

\- Suéltame, tú no eres nadie para decirme eso.

\- Soy tu dueño ya de lo dije antes – hizo una pausa – me perteneces solo a mi – Levi vio como Eren tenia la mirada perdida de lo enojado que se encontraba.

Levi simplemente iba a hacer lo de siempre, ignorarlo e irse de ahí pero cuando iba a guardar su violín una patada en el estomago lo envió directamente al suelo mientras que su preciado instrumento cayó al suelo.

\- Las mascotas necesitan ser entrenadas por sus amos para que aprendan a obedecer órdenes, y al parecer he sido muy complaciente contigo – sonrió maliciosamente – ¿Cómo debería castigarte ahora? – ladeo la cabeza como pensando que hacer.

\- Déjate de tonterías – intento levantarse pero una patada en el rostro lo devolvió al piso, dejándolo un poco aturdido y tirando lejos sus anteojos.

\- Creo que tu ofensa merece un buen castigo – se agacho a recoger el violín – al parecer es de buena calidad, ¿con cuántos tipos se ha de haber acostado tu madre para comprártelo?

\- Eres un idiota, devuélvemelo – intento reincorporarse pero esa patada había sido muy fuerte.

\- ¿Tanto lo quieres? ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien tuvo que prostituirse para conseguirlo? – sonrió de una forma un poco aterradora – dime maldito enano, ¿Con cuántos tipos te has acostado?

\- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa – lo reto y una rodilla se estrello contra su rostro rompiéndole nuevamente el labio.

\- Bueno, si es así creo que no tengo remedio – acto seguido lanzo con fuerza el hermoso instrumento contra la pared haciendo que este se partiera en varias partes.

Esa acción hiso enfurecer al pelinegro haciendo que se lanzara a golpear al castaño el cual cayó al suelo por el golpe que le había proporcionado el menor, a pesar de ser más bajo era realmente fuerte, comenzaron a pelear. Eren no había pensado que el otro tendría esa reacción, nunca creyó que ese objeto fuera algo tan valioso para Rivaille. Los golpes se hicieron presentes, cuando menos lo pensó ya tenía un labio roto y varios golpes en su cuerpo, ese maldito enano si era fuerte pero no se dejaría. Se reincorporo y le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen a Levi sacándole el aire, aprovechó que se encogió para agarrarse el estomago y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, el golpe fue tan fuerte y sorpresivo que incluso uno de sus lentes de contacto también cayó al suelo.

Cuando el menor volteo a ver a su atacante, quedando hincado frente a su contrincante, sin ganas de nada solo levanto el rostro un poco lloroso, Eren por su parte pudo observar sus ojos y se dio cuenta que eran de diferentes colores, uno azul y otro plateado, eso calmo un poco su enojo, al ver a aquel hermoso chico derrotado, llorando con los ojos apagados, pero en especial ese color de ojos tan único y especial, del mismo color que los del chico que tanto tiempo estuvo buscando, solo que esa mirada estaba perdida, ese chico frente a él se encontraba roto y él era el único culpable de eso. No podía ser, ese chico no podía ser su Levi ¿o sí? Intento acercarse para calmarlo y a la vez comprobar su teoría, recibió un manotazo como respuesta cuando se intento acercar y ayudarle a levantarse. Eso lo hiso enojarse nuevamente, estaba intentando ser amable ¿y así era como le respondía? No se lo permitiría, y decidido a ello se acerco y forcejearon nuevamente, pero el menor no quería nada del castaño. Mientras forcejeaban uno por querer ayudar, el otro por querer irse de ahí lo antes posible. De repente Eren uso demasiada fuerza al empujar a Levi haciendo que este se estrellara contra el marco de la puerta, apenas alcanzo a meter las manos, o mejor dicho golpeo su brazo contra ese muro de concreto provocándole un inmenso dolor. El más chico pudo sentir perfectamente como su brazo se quebró. Soltó un quejido y se retorció en el suelo del dolor.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Al ser una de las mejores escuelas del país esta contaba con una excelente enfermería escolar, en donde atendieron adecuadamente al joven Ackerman. Enyesaron su brazo y curaron las heridas de los golpes, también le dieron medicamento para el dolor y ahora estaban esperando a que viniera su madre para llevárselo a casa. El joven Jaeger por su parte se encontraba hablando con el director respecto a lo que había pasado, saliendo bien librado y quedando como la víctima de todo este asunto.

Minutos después Levi esperaba fuera de la oficina del director a que llegara su madre, Eren se encontraba sentado frente a él observando sus ojos, aun no lo digería completamente. De repente una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Levi, bebé ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ha pasado? – se acerco una hermosa mujer de ojos plateados y con la cara llena de preocupación abrazando al pelinegro.

\- Señora Ackerman, la estaba esperando – hizo una pausa mientras la miraba con desprecio – tenemos que hablar, sígamenme por favor – ambos entraron detrás de él cerrándose la puerta.

Habían pasado muchos años, pero él seguía reconociendo a esa hermosa mujer, sus ojos siempre los recordaría, ellos dos eran las únicas personas que había conocido con ese color tan particular de ojos. La mujer seguía hermosa, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez, para él ella seguía igual que antes, lo único que había cambiado es que su mirada era incluso más triste que cuando la vio por primera vez. Pero aun más importante que eso, ese chico al que tanto había maltratado, a quien quebró lentamente – también literalmente hablando – era su Levi, ese lindo chico que siempre lo había salvado de su soledad con tan solo su recuerdo, ese niño tan hermoso a quien se prometió cuidar y que ahora era la razón de sus más bajos deseos. Ese chico que tanto quería encontrar y que por causas del destino había hecho sufrir. De algo estaba seguro, tenía que ganarse su perdón y ahora sí, hacerlo suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

* * *

 **Notas:**

La verdad del porque no he actualizado seguido es que me distraigo fácilmente con cualquier cosa, por eso no había podido actualizar más que nada. Y como salen tantos dj de SNK a veces me las paso leyéndolos o viendo diversos mangas o de repente me pongo a buscar canciones para escuchar mientras escribo y me pierdo viendo videos en youtube jeje.

Al momento de escribir este capítulo me medio frustre varias veces, escribía y borraba, de repente ponía una cosa y luego la quitaba porque no me gustaba como quedaba. De repente escribi una hoja entera y no me gusto como quedo, o mejor dicho como que no era el momento para poner eso así que la guarde para más adelante. Luego entre en conflicto al hacer la escena del violín, no sabía cómo hacer que lo llevara a la escuela. De hecho no lo tenía planeado de esa forma, pero bueno, desde que comencé a escribir esta historia nada me sale a como lo había planeado. De hecho la historia no estaba planeada desde un principio y salió de la nada xD

Por otra parte me di cuenta de que en vez de ser un Eren yandere lo estaba haciendo sádico más que nada, o malvado o no sé cómo decirlo, pero no es realmente como lo tenía planeado; así que intentaré hacerlo más estilo yandere y esto es un Ereri.

Con respecto a los review la verdad me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios.

InnsomniaKnightmare: no creo sea tragedy xD

Jeaninne: si, eren yandere, no sé pero me gusta de esa forma y también a mi me sorprendió el LevixArmin :v cabeza de coco xD así pienso yo cuando leo algún Ereri o Riren y meten un tercero en discordia u.u

NanaBusujim: creo que si hemos visto demasiado yaoi D:

Junnie:  a mí también me encanta la idea de que Eren sea el _malo_ y Levi el adorable :3

Broken: ya mero se enterara de toda la verdad detrás de eso :o

Daniela: no, Eren es solo de Levi y viceversa.

Kaoru301: si, se me salen de las manos y de los pensamientos, son unos irrespetuosos que hacen lo que quieren u.u

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. No sé, sentí raro al contestar los review de esta forma. Espero les haya gustado y no decepcionarlos (tanto).

Si alguien sigue mi otra historia "un hada muy especial" quiero decirles que si la actualizare, pronto espero. Ya tengo las ideas principales, el problema radica en que no sé cómo hacer que esas situaciones pasen, o no se me ocurre nada por el momento, pero si la continuare.

Nos vemos a la próxima, espero pronto :D


	6. ¿Tiempo para pensar?

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama porque si fueran míos el Riren o el Ereri sería real.

 **Advertencias:** palabras fuertes (groserías) y posibles errores de redacción u.u

 **Notas:** notas al final.

* * *

\- Señora Ackerman, lamento informarle que su hijo es un delincuente, ha estado metiéndose en problemas desde su ingreso en esta honorable institución – hizo una pausa – usted sabe perfectamente que si no fuera por el favor que nos ha pedido esa persona – el director acomodo sus lentes – nunca habríamos admitido aquí a una basura como él.

\- Profesor, no le permito que se exprese así de mi hijo, el que seamos humildes no quiere decir que…

\- No me importa eso, menos sabiendo perfectamente a que se dedica usted, es una simple mujerzuela – al decir eso se mordió la lengua.

\- Se encuentra bien – ella era una persona tan bondadosa que se preocupo olvidando que le acaba de insultar.

\- Como sea, a la próxima que su hijo infrinja una de nuestras reglas será expulsado permanentemente. Por ahora será suspendido 5 días, así que le pido hable con él y espero que estos días le sirvan para reflexionar acerca de sus acciones – se levanto de su asiento y abrió la puerta indicándole que saliera – ya se puede retirar, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con escoria como ustedes – la última frase la dijo en un murmullo apenas audible para Kushel.

Durante toda su vida ella había recibibo y aguantado todo tipo de insultos, así que no le dio mucha importancia a lo que dijera el señor Bossard; lo que realmente importaba en este momento era su hijo, su bebé, su tesoro.

\- Levi, tenemos que irnos – se acerco a donde se encontraba sentado el azabache y lo abrazo, de esta forma salieron de la escuela.

Eren quería detenerlos, quería ayudarlos, quería estar cerca de ese lindo chico. Pero sabía que ahora no era el momento apropiado, tal vez nunca lo sería, pero lo intentaría.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Kushel no se sentía cómoda con la atención que le habían dado a su hijo en la escuela, por lo que decidió llevarlo al hospital y que lo revisaran mejor. Después de varias horas en el hospital, habían regresado a su casa. Ella le pregunto qué es lo que había pasado realmente, Levi solo le dijo que se había caído. Era más que obvio que no se había caído simplemente, los golpes que llevaba su hijo eran signos claros de una pelea. Pero decidió no insistir, lo conocía perfectamente y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión; tal vez algún día le contaría, aunque realmente nunca lo se enteraría de lo que había pasado.

Por otra parte en la escuela nadie supo lo que paso, Levi simplemente no se presento a clases, no tenían idea del motivo. Eren era el único enterado de todo, incluso estaba enterado de que Levi había sido suspendido cinco días. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, pero no tenía una excusa para ir a visitarlo, aparte de que sabía perfectamente que no sería bien recibido.

Armin también se encontraba preocupado, pero después de haber sido rechazado tan sutilmente por Levi, este no era capaz de ir a verle. Le daba mucha vergüenza recordar su atrevimiento.

La pelea había sido un viernes, por lo que serian 9 dias sin verle, eso le causaba conflicto a Eren, necesitaba un pretexto para poder ir a verlo. De pronto vio una oportunidad, la chica rubia la cual desconocía su nombre – o más bien nunca antes le había interesado cual era – se encontraba en la puerta de su salón de clases preguntando por el otro rubio del cual desearía poder olvidar su nombre.

\- ¿Ocupabas algo de Armin? – pregunto con frialdad el ojiverde.

\- Ahhhh – titubeo la pequeña y comenzó a tartamudear.

\- Tranquilízate un poco, no voy a comerte – de repente esa mirada afilada y cortante se transformo en una llena de vida y alegría, que era acompañada por una linda sonrisa por la cual muchas y muchos suspiraban.

\- Perdón, es que venir aquí con mis superiores es un poco intimidante – se ruborizo un poco la rubia, llamando la atención de varios chicos que se encontraban ahí.

\- No te preocupes, si quieres podemos hablar en otro lado.

\- Hablemos en el pasillo – diciendo eso salieron del salón – es que no se si estés enterado, pero Levi no ha asistido a la escuela, y como llevamos todas las clases juntos los maestros me han pedido que le lleve los trabajos y tareas que hemos hecho esta semana – hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire – pero yo no sé donde vive, intente preguntar en servicios escolares, pero me han dicho que no pueden darme esa información y recordé que Armin y Levi eran cercanos así que – al voltear a ver a Eren, por un momento vio la misma mirada que le había dirigido hace un momento, pero rápidamente cambio a esa mirada tranquilizadora.

\- No te preocupes, yo se los llevare – con una sonrisa le arrebato los documentos de las manos a la chica – para mi será un placer, Levi y yo también somos cercanos.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero incomodarte – quien no estaba realmente segura de eso era ella misma, ya que en esa escuela no era noticia que Eren no podía ver a su amigo.

\- Claro, no te preocupes, me encargare de hacérselos llegar hoy mismo – y ahí estaba nuevamente esa linda sonrisa, a la cual no le podías decir que no.

\- Esta bien, yo me tengo que ir – dijo adiós con la mano y se fue sonriente, tal vez Eren no era tan mala persona después de todo.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Eren se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su casa en cuanto acabaron las clases, se baño, se cambio, se peino lo mejor que pudo, se perfumo y salió rumbo a la casa de Levi.

Paso media hora para que llegara a su destino, cuando bajo del auto robo varias miradas, parecía un lindo modelo de pasarela. Entro a la florería ignorando a todos.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? – sonrió dulcemente la hermosa mujer.

\- Disculpe – volteo a ver por toda la tienda buscando algo – quiero esta – agarro una linda rosa azul, la cual se encontraba envuelta en un plástico y con un listón que formaba un pequeño moño.

\- Tienes buen gusto, está en especial es muy linda, aunque el capullo apenas va abriendo es de las más bonitas.

\- Gracias – acerco la flor a su rostro y aspiro ese aroma tan delicioso.

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Es para su novia?

\- ¿QUÉ? No es par… - se ruborizo un poco – es para pedir disculpas – dijo expulsando aire en un suspiro.

\- Ohhh, ya veo – sonrió maternalmente – ha de ser muy afortunada, se nota que te importa mucho.

Genial, lo había arruinado, ahora como le pediría ver a su hijo sin verse tan sospechoso. Se preocupo tanto por ir tan bien vestido que no le paso por un momento que eso sería extraño ¿Qué pensaría la mujer de él? ¿Qué pensaría Levi cuando lo viera así? Bueno, realmente la opinión de Levi no era tan importante, de todos modos él sería suyo tarde o temprano, pero su suegra, había dado buena impresión, pero esa no es la forma adecuada de conocer a tus suegros; o de darles a conocer tus intenciones con su hijo.

\- ¿Hay algo más que necesites? – pregunto amablemente la pelinegra, sacando de sus pensamientos al chico.

\- Sé que sonara un poco extraño – alzó su mano y comenzó a rascar su nuca intentando calmar un poco su nerviosismo – ¿se encuentra Levi?

\- Ohhhh ¿mi hijo? ¿Eres compañero de él? – pregunto un poco confundida la mujer al notar ese extraño sonrojo que cubría las mejillas del castaño, se veía adorable.

\- Si, somos amigos – mintió, pero quería… no, necesitaba verlo.

\- Si me esperas un momento le digo que baje – sonrió, no sabía porque, pero ese chico le parecía muy agradable y le inspiraba confianza.

\- Gracias – la mujer ya se encontraba por subir las escaleras.

\- ¿Sí alguien viene puedes decirles que ahorita bajo? – el ojiverde solo asintió.

La mujer subió por las escaleras, encontró a su hijo en su habitación y le comunicó que tenía visitas ¿Quién sería? Nadie sabía exactamente donde vivía, solo una persona sabia donde vivía, y esa persona era Armin, sí, tenía que ser él. De repente su corazón comenzó a latir un poco de emoción, a pesar de todo aun seguía sintiendo algo por el rubio y que viniera a visitarlo hacia que se emocionara por ello. Bajo corriendo dejando a su mama atrás.

\- Armin – dijo emocionado, volteo a ver a su alrededor y solo pudo ver a 3 personas, la primera estaba de espaldas, era un hombre de cabello castaño y las otras dos eran dos lindas chicas, seguramente eran clientes de su mama, iba a regresar por su mama cuando el chico volteo.

\- No, soy yo Levi – dijo sonriente, mientras las dos chicas suspiraban y el maldecía internamente ¿Qué demonios hacia Eren aquí en su casa?

\- Hijo, no seas descortés e invita a pasar a tu amigo – le guiño un ojo a Eren en complicidad – yo atenderé la tienda por mientras.

\- ¿Qué dem… - volteo a ver a su mama y vio una mirada llena de reproche, como si la estuviera desobedeciendo, aunque en efecto lo estaba haciendo ¿pero qué demonios había pasado aquí? ¿Desde cuándo su mama estaba de lado de Eren? ¿ahora resulta que su mama y su enemigo son amigos? ¿Desde cuándo él era amigo de esa maldita bestia? Amigo de ese monstro. Suspiro resignado, después de todo no quería armar un escándalo ahí, tampoco quería preocupar a su madre, así que sin más acepto – sígueme.

Levi iba subiendo las escaleras a paso pesado, Eren lo seguía de cerca sin apartar la mirada de ese lindo trasero que se movía delante de él, sí, esa era una vista magnifica. Cuando se dio cuenta había comenzado a tomar fotos con su celular, no es que fuera un acosador o algo así, simplemente se le ocurrió en el momento y siempre había sido muy impulsivo.

\- Maldita sea, ¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo? – dijo bajito, aunque estuviera furioso, no quería que su madre subiera y viera que pasaba.

\- Yo, solo – volvió a rascar su nuca – eres muy lindo Levi – cuando menos lo pensó ya tenía acorralado al pelinegro contra la pared y lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacía él.

\- Suéltame o grito – dijo al sentirse indefenso, por un momento le dio miedo de lo que le fuera a hacer.

\- No te preocupes, no he venido a atacarte – hizo una pausa – ¿podemos ir a tu habitación?

\- Tsk, sígueme – se escabulló del agarre y camino rápidamente hasta llegar a su destino, una vez dentro cerro bien la puerta – ¿Qué mierda quieres estúpido mocoso?

\- Oh… vamos Levi, no seas así – se hinco y agarro la mano del menor – quiero pedirte disculpas por todo – le entrego la rosa que llevaba en la mano.

\- ¿Se supone que con eso debo perdonarte y olvidar todo lo que me has hecho? – le dio un manotazo tirando la rosa.

\- Sé que he sido un completo idiota, te he tratado como escoria, pero estoy muy arrepentido, déjame demostrártelo – sonaba realmente arrepentido, ¿pero como perdonar tantas cosas que habían pasado? El infierno en el que se convirtió su vida, y por supuesto, su violin. También fue un poco culpable de que se rompiera el brazo, pero en sí no había sido culpa de él, sabía que su intención no había sido esa; que se rompiera el brazo fue consecuencia de su forcejeo, el cayo mal y en si había sido un accidente ¿ahora se supone que lo estaba justificando? Je, si que era un completo idiota.

\- No sé, no creo que pueda – se dio la vuelta para mirar por su ventana.

\- Levi, por favor, prometo que ya no volveré a molestarte, sé que soy un idiota, un estúpido, pero por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado. Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

\- Tsk, eres molesto incluso ahora – hizo una pausa y en eso se abrió la puerta.

\- Traje limonada y unos bocadillos – entro una mujer sonriente, vio que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso y al ver hacia el piso pudo divisar la rosa tirada en el suelo. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para atar cabos, era obvio que ese chico y su hijo tenían algo que ver, o eso fue lo que se imaginó Kushel Ackerman al ver esa escena – los pondré aquí, y los dejo para que sigan platicando – se acerco a su hijo – no seas tan duro con él – susurro a su oído.

\- ¿Qué? – era increíble, su propia madreo lo había traicionado.

\- Nos vemos – salió de la habitación y se fue a atender su negocio.

\- Levi, por favor piénsalo.

\- Esta bien, te perdono – la mirada del castaño se ilumino llena de alegría – pero quiero que dejes de molestarme, no quiero volver a verte, si nos topamos en la escuela haremos como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto, como si fuera uno más de los miles de estudiantes que hay en esa escuela – y fue cuando volteo a verle, esa mirada llena de vida ahora era una filosa navaja llena de rabia.

\- Lo has entendido mal Levi – se acerco al pelinegro y lo abrazo fuertemente – si te pido perdón es porque quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que estemos bien tu y yo – lo pego a su cuerpo y se agacho a su oído – tú eres mío, solo mío y siempre serás mío, nunca te apartaras de mi – Levi intentaba soltarse, pero Eren era más fuerte y no hay que olvidar que solo podía usar un brazo para defenderse – no intentes huir, es imposible, no tienes escapatoria – comenzó a besar al azabache – me gustas, te deseo – murmuraba en su oído.

\- Suéltame ya maldito bastardo de mierda ¿Quién te crees que eres? – comenzó a subir un poco la voz.

\- Shhhh, si haces mucho ruido puede entrar tu mama y encontrarnos en esta comprometedora situación – se levanto de la cama liberando al pelinegro.

\- Eres un maldito hijo de puta – gruño furioso y frustrado, Eren tenía razón, su madre podría escucharlos y era algo que no permitiría.

\- Que irónico que especialmente tú me digas eso – bufo enojado.

\- Tsk, ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez?

\- Ya me iré, piensa en lo que te dije y no intentes engañarme nuevamente con ese marica afeminado de Armin, porque lo pagaras caro bebé – se acerco a la cama donde estaba sentado el más chico y beso sus labios – por cierto, te traje los apuntes de tu clase.

Eren salió del cuarto dejando a un desorientado Levi con la cabeza dando vueltas de tantas cosas que habían pasado tan rápido.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Lo sé, tengo mucho sin actualizar u.u la verdad no pienso dejar esta historia, de hecho ya tengo pensado mucho de la trama para más adelante y pues este capítulo me quedo un poco corto, la verdad no sabía cómo continuarlo porque fue muy feo lo que paso en el anterior y pues tendré que acercarlos poco a poco xD, prometo actualizar más rápido por si alguien sigue esta historia :)

Con respecto al review de _Clariel_ la verdad me causo mucha gracia jeje pero fue erróneo desde el principio u.u en primera soy un chico . diría escritor, pero la verdad me falta mucho para eso y siempre se me han dado mejor los números que las letras xD segundo, no tengo gato, desde ahí fallo todo lo demás u.u

Y pues la verdadera razón del porque tarde tanto en actualizar es que cuando empecé la historia fue cuándo me distancie de una persona, como que había caído en un círculo vicioso de celos y como siempre he sido un poco dramático y caprichoso pues me estaba haciendo mal, por lo que en ese entonces decidí apartarme un poco de él, pero simplemente no pude lograrlo, cuando volví note que alguien había estado ganando terreno y pues ahora lo estoy intentando recuperar, bueno ya lo recupere. Sé que no es buena excusa, pero pues es lo que es – sale corriendo – y pues así xD

 _NecroOwney:_ gracias por tu lindo comentario, y aún habrá más malos entendidos xD Eren es chico malo con disfraz de chico bueno jeje y con respecto a Mikasa, pues ella es buena, desde mi punto de vista se me hace una persona muy justa, ella en la historia original odia a Levi por lo que le hizo a Eren, eso es lo que pienso xD

 _Lucy:_ si habrá un poco de Levi masoquista y lo haré sufrir más :v

 _InsomniaKnightmare:_ gracias por tu comentario y no prometo no hacerlo llorar mucho jeje

 _UntochableBerserk:_ no, que no se le caiga nada porque luego como contenta a Levi? :o

 _Tropico:_ gracias por comentar y yo también amo el sufrimiento, de hecho me gustan las historias con final triste jeje

 _NanaBusujim:_ si, y ahora que sabe que es su Levi tendrá más fantasías? O.o

 _Jeannine:_ yo también me la paso de vago y también espero tus fics :o

Por otra parte también me entretengo con tanto anime, mangas y sobre todo doujinshis y fics que salen de este fandom xD

Cualquier duda o comentario no duden en hacerlo…


	7. Maldito Erwin!

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama porque si fueran míos el Riren o el Ereri sería CANON.

 **Advertencias:** palabras fuertes y posibles errores de redacción u.u

 **Notas:** notas al final.

* * *

 _ **Lunes 03 de febrero**_

 _07:25 am._

\- Buenos días señora Ackerman – la hermosa mujer volteo al escuchar que la saludaban encontrándose con una gran sonrisa y un chico que bajaba felizmente de un auto lujoso.

\- Ohhh, buenos días – devolvió la sonrisa, mientras sacaba un letrero* de su tienda.

\- Permítame ayudarle – sin esperar respuesta se apresuro a sacarlo el mismo rápidamente.

\- Muchas gracias, eres realmente amable – puntos más para mi pensó él castaño.

\- No es nada, de hecho me entere que Levi vuelve hoy a clases y decidí pasar a recogerlo – y mostro una sonrisa súper brillante.

\- Eto… – sonrió un poco nerviosa – Mi hijo se acaba de ir, si te vas por aquí derecho – dijo señalando una calle – puede que aún lo encuentres en la parada de autobuses.

\- Con permiso – hizo una leve reverencia, se subió a su auto y le dijo a Hannes su chofer por donde debía ir.

Kushel observo la escena y le pareció un poco conmovedora, su hijo ya tenía alguien que se preocupara por él; además de que se veía que era un buen chico y muy guapo. Dio un suspiro y regreso a arreglar su florería.

\- Más rápido Hannes, que no lo alcanzaremos – el castaño estaba un poco desesperado, puesto que aun no alcanzaba a ver al pelinegro.

\- Eren, no puedo ir más rápido – justo cuando dijo eso el semáforo se puso en rojo y dos calles adelante miro a Levi, iba caminando lentamente, como si nada le preocupase, se miraba tan tranquilo, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, parecía un esquimal de tan abrigado que iba, tan lindo.

De repente un auto se paro al lado de la acera por donde iba caminado Levi, cosa que le extraño al castaño ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a hablarle a su Levi en la calle? Momentos después vio como se abría la puerta y Levi entraba al auto ¿pero qué? Observo detenidamente el auto y finalmente lo reconoció, era el auto de la familia Smith, para ser más precisos el auto de Erwin Smith ¿Qué hacia ahí Erwin si vivía hacia el lado contrario? ¿Acaso eran amantes? ¿Levi fingía ir a la escuela en autobús solo para que su madre no sospechara? ¿O seguía los pasos de la misma? Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente ¿Sería que a Levi le gustaban los rubios de ojos azules? Por un momento se maldijo por haber nacido castaño y ojiverde. El sonido del carro arrancando lo saco de sus pensamientos trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, realidad en la cual Levi se alejaba de él en el auto de un estúpido rubio, lo cual él no permitiría.

\- Hannes, sigue a ese auto de prisa – se sintió como en una película de acción cuando realizan una persecución, el chofer no tenía otra alternativa que seguir las ordenes del chico, sabía que era caprichoso e impulsivo, pero era buen chico ante sus ojos, darle por su lado unas cuantas veces no le haría daño a nadie.

La persecución había empezado, ya casi alcanzaban el auto del rubio cuando de repente un hermoso ferrari se atravesó a media calle llevándose una abolladura en la parte de enfrente e impidiendo el paso.

\- Maldito Erwin – fue lo único que dijo Eren mientras observaba como el auto del mencionado daba vuelta en el boulevard perdiéndose de su vista.

 _06:24 am._

\- ¿Piensas seguir con esto? – soltó el rubio más alto.

\- ¿Acaso estas celoso? – decía mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en las piernas de su amante – solo quiero divertirme un poco, sabes que en mi corazón siempre serás el único – comenzó a mover sus caderas restregándose en la entrepierna del otro – si tan solo me dejaras hacértelo a ti, no tendría que buscar a otros con quien desahogarme… después de todo soy un hombre y tengo necesidades – susurro al oído de Mike mientras este recorría sus nalgas por encima del uniforme escolar.

\- Sabes perfectamente que eso nunca pasara Erwin – hiso el ademan de levantarse, pero el otro rubio no se lo permitió.

\- No te pongas en ese plan, yo te consentiré – se puso de rodillas frente a ese mastodonte que tenia por novio y bajo la cremallera de su pantalón, sabía perfectamente cómo convencerlo, no era la primera vez que tenia sexo con otro hombre y nunca se lo había escondido, inclusive Mike había estado presente varías veces solo observando cuando su novio se follaba a otros – hey, no te distraigas – dijo Erwin sacando de sus pensamientos a Mike – si no quieres puedo detenerme ahora.

\- Tsk, ¿Qué quieres que haga? – contesto molesto, Erwin sabía que ya lo tenía.

\- Pasaré por él a su casa, solo quiero que te asegures que nadie interfiera – sonrió victorioso.

\- Y por nadie te refieres a ese estúpido de Eren ¿no?

\- Por eso te amo, sabes perfectamente en lo que pienso – se acerco a besarlo.

\- Claro, nadie te conoce mejor que yo… está bien, te ayudaré, pero a cambio quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo – terminando de decir eso se abalanzó contra su novio, comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente y le desgarro la camisa del uniforme. Erwin simplemente se dejo hacer, sabía que no podría detenerlo en este momento, ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba, lo que si no se espero fue la fuerte mordida que le dio en el cuello, sintió como se le desgarro la piel – y esto es para que sepas que eres solo mío.

Mike se lo follo bruscamente hasta que quedo exhausto y expulso un poco de su frustración. Erwin se la pensaría dos veces para volver a hacer este tipo de cosas.

\- Bien, ya es hora de irnos – 10 minutos y el hijo de puta de Erwin estaba impecable, como si nada hubiera pasado y ya estaba listo para irse – por cierto, te prestare mi carro, hoy pasare por Levi – le entrego las llaves de su ferrari, sabía que a su amante le gustaba ese ferrari, sería su premio de consolación.

\- Maldito Erwin – Mike sonrió para sí mismo.

Mike y Erwin tenían saliendo desde que entraron a la preparatoria, Erwin era muy astuto y sabía manejar perfectamente a Mike para que hiciera todo lo que él quisiera. Mike lo amaba de verdad, lo quería solo para el mismo, pero solo había una cosa que no le permitiría a su novio y de ahí era de donde se agarraba Erwin para justificar sus infidelidades. Era una relación un tanto extraña, pero ninguno se quejaba… hasta ahora.

 _7:31 am_

\- De haber sabido que iba a pasar por esto ni para que mierdas nazco – renegaba un azabache, siempre había odiado el clima frio, llevaba puesto una chamarra exageradamente grande, su rostro apenas se asomaba fuera del gorro de esquimal que llevaba puesto, se abrazaba a sí mismo. Por si fuera poco el frio que sentía, de repente había ventiscas de aire helado, sentía que se le clavaban mil agujas en su pequeño cuerpo.

Una limusina negra muy lujosa se detuvo justo enfrente de la acera por donde él iba caminando, el vidrio polarizado bajo lentamente y dentro pudo observar a un chico rubio que llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que el. Trato de recordar su nombre pero no pudo, así que solo se quedo observando y esperando que es lo que quería con él.

\- Buenos días Rivaille, que coincidencia encontrarnos por aquí ¿no crees? – sonrió para el azabache, cosa que le causo un poco de miedo esa sonrisa.

\- Buenos días – siguió su camino y noto como la limusina avanzaba lentamente a la par de su caminar.

\- Espera, no te vayas jeje – y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa que no le daba nada de confianza.

\- ¿Me ocupabas para algo? – pregunto sin detenerse, si lo hacía puede que perdiera su transporte y llegaría tarde a clases.

\- Bueno, pues como vamos al mismo sitio pensé que tal vez podríamos ir juntos.

\- No sé, no creo sea buena idea – seguía caminando como si nada.

\- Vamos, no seas así… podemos ser amigos si tu quieres – vio que Levi se detuvo y le dijo al chofer que parara.

\- No quiero ser una molestia – cuando volteo al frente pudo ver como se iba el camión que tomaba para su escuela, el siguiente pasaría dentro de media hora y si tenía suerte podría subir, de no ser que estuviera lleno de pasajeros. Lo medito un poco, esperar 1 hr en ese frio infernal no era muy de su agrado – Tsk, está bien.

\- Vamos sube – Erwin lo devoraba con la mirada.

Cerraron la puerta y el chofer arranco.

 _10:30 am._

Eren se encontraba como lobo enjaulado, no podía estar quieto. Ya era la hora del receso y no había visto llegar ni a Levi, ni a Erwin ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Dónde demonios se metieron? ¿Acaso no le había dicho a ese maldito enano que era solo suyo? Que no se atreviera a engañarlo con nadie ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que le hiciera caso?

\- Eren ¿te encuentras bien? Supe lo que paso, no estás herido –cuando se dio cuenta Mikasa ya estaba revisando su cuerpo – parece que no te quebraste nada, ¿ya fuiste al hospital? EREN ¿me estas escuchando?

\- Si Mikasa, estoy bien, todo fue culpa de ese maldito perro de Erwin, cuando lo vea me va a oir.

\- Ohhh ¿te hizo algo? – el rostro de su hermana se puso sombrío y la rodeaba un aura asesina.

\- Nada Mikasa, ya déjame tranquilo – clavo su vista en la entrada de la escuela y nada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando? – el rostro de la pelinegra ahora se mostraba dulce y preocupado, ¿acaso era bipolar?

\- A ese hijo de puta, ¿Qué no piensa venir?

\- ¿Te refieres a Erwin?

\- Si, ya debería haber llegado.

\- Hoy no vendrá, se reporto enfermo.

Escuchar eso le cayó como balde de agua helada, ahora todo cuadraba, esos dos tenían una relación secreta. No lo permitiría.

 _7:40 am._

\- Rivaille, no me siento bien – de repente el rubio se puso pálido y se sintió mareado.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – dijo con su rostro serio.

\- No sé, de repente todo se mueve y se ve borr… – no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando cayó del asiento en el piso de la gran limusina.

\- Tsk, si estás enfermo no deberías asistir a clases hoy – se preocupo un poco, aunque no lo demostraba. Lo intento levantar y estaba hirviendo en calentura – chofer deberíamos llevarlo a su casa.

\- Bien – fue lo único que dijo y dio vuelta en la primera esquina que encontró.

Pasaron 30 minutos para llegar a casa del rubio. El chofer pidió ayuda a uno de los sirvientes de la casa para poder llevarlo a su habitación. Levi los acompaño llevando las cosas del rubio. Los sirvientes salieron de la habitación, el pelinegro iba a hacer lo mismo e ir a la escuela, aunque sea llegaría a las últimas clases; pero una mano le impidió que se fuera. Era Erwin quien lo detenía.

\- Por favor no te vayas, no quiero estar solo – dijo de manera suplicante.

\- Tus padres de seguro vendrán pronto.

\- Mi mama está muerta y mi padre salió a un viaje de negocios, hazme compañía solo hasta que me duerma – el pelinegro no pudo negarse, se veía tan vulnerable.

Vino el doctor, lo reviso y al parecer se había intoxicado con algo que desayuno, le dio medicamento y Levi permaneció ahí unas horas más, cuando la fiebre bajo un poco le dijo que se marcharía, que tenía que ayudar a su madre con el negocio.

\- Gracias por haberme acompañado, la verdad me sentía un poco solo y tu, hueles tan rico – dijo en un susurro – eres tan lindo Rivaille – jalo del brazo al menor y se acerco lentamente a su rostro robándole un pequeño beso, después de eso se quedo dormido o eso le hizo pensar al pelinegro, no era como lo había planeado pero al menos había logrado besarlo.

Levi salió casi corriendo de la habitación, ya se iba a ir y el chofer se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa.

 _2:35 pm._

Se había hecho tan tarde en casa de Erwin, mañana vería como justificaría las inasistencias. No tuvo que decirle al chofer donde vivía, extrañamente el ya lo sabía, cosa que le hizo sospechar, eso más que Erwin vivía al otro lado de la ciudad, ahí pasaba algo extraño, pero le dio mucha importancia. Le pidió al chofer que lo dejara 2 calles de su casa, tenía ganas de caminar.

Lo cual fue una mala decisión, cuando estaba a una calle de su casa se encontró con cierto chico castaño y de ojos verdes, no se veía muy feliz, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho eso. Como siempre intento ignorarlo y pasar de largo, pero nuevamente una mano le detenía e impedía que siguiera con su camino.

" _Maldito mocoso"_ pensó el pelinegro.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación, prometo actualizar pronto ya que saldré de vacaciones *-*… por otro lado no tengo excusas por haber tardado tanto, bueno mi lindo ukesito me acapara todo el tiempo u.u

Con respecto al capítulo siento que me estoy desviando un poco del tema principal, pero simplemente se me ocurrió sobre la marcha, nada de esta historia fue planeada xD asi que hasta a mi me sorprende lol

Sé que eso de mezclar las horas es confuso, pero serían como tipo flash back del porque pasan las cosas y se me hizo divertido. Esta historia no la abandonare, a veces tardare mucho en actualizar, y no es por falta de imaginación, si no es que soy muy distraído cuando tengo un poco de tiempo libre u.u ya tengo pensado muchas cosas que sucederán más adelante, ahorita será algo así como la calma antes de la tormenta xDD (sé que es al revés pero ya me entienden ¿o no?). Algo que si les prometo es que hare sufrir mucho a Levi ¿Por qué? Bueno simplemente porque tengo ganas de hacerlo sufrir :)

Muchas gracias a los que pasaron a dejarme reviews, me alegran mi día y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo… cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia pueden hacerla y sin más nos vemos pronto espero xD


	8. Posesividad

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama porque si fueran míos el Riren o el Ereri sería CANON.

 **Advertencias:** palabras fuertes y posibles errores de redacción u.u

 **Notas:** notas al final.

* * *

 **Lunes 03 de febrero.**

 _5:11 pm._

– _Creo que fue un error haber vuelto tan precipitadamente y arrastrar a Levi a esto – Murmuraba Kushel en el teléfono._

– _Yo te lo advertí, te pedí que no fueras, no quiero que nada malo les pase._

– _Pero es algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, no podía seguir huyendo, creo que debería empezar a moverme._

– _No hagas nada arriesgado por favor, si quieres puedo hacer que vuelvas a Francia sin dejar rastro._

– _Yo –_ la pelinegra guardo silencio al ver entrar a su hijo con el labio roto – Levi, cariño ¿Qué te paso? ¿volviste a pelearte? – corrió y le agarro de los hombros para ver bien la cara golpeada de su hijo, también noto que su ropa se encontraba desalineada, como si hubiera tenido una pelea – bebé, te traeré un poco de hielo para que baje la hinchazón – acaricio la mejilla del menor, bajo un poco más la mano moviendo un poco el cuello de la camisa y entonces lo vio, su hijo tenía un chupetón en el cuello.

– No es nada, estoy bien – aparto la mano de su madre – iré a hacer mis deberes – sin decir nada se fue a su habitación y se encerró dejando a su madre pensativa.

– _Kushel, te encuentras ahí? – cierto, estaba hablando por teléfono, lo había olvidado._

– _Perdón, es que llego mi hijo y – sollozo bajito – creo si debería volver a Francia después de todo._

– _No te preocupes, sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Keny._

– _Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ustedes._

– _Bueno, me tengo que ir, no hagas nada imprudente._

– _Lo mismo va para ti._

Sin decir más se corto la comunicación y Kushel siguió haciendo los arreglos florales de su tienda, una vez que cerrara podría hablar bien con su hijo.

– Tsk, maldito mocoso, pega duro – maldecía Levi mientras se miraba al espejo, porque su madre había actuado de esa manera, no era la primera vez que llegaba a casa con un golpe desde que regreso a Alemania, y entonces lo vio, ahí estaba, esa horrorosa marca en su blanco cuello, imposible no verla si contrastaba perfectamente con su hermosa piel, tsk, ahora tenía muchas más cosas que explicar.

Una vez que Kushel se encargo de cerrar su negocio ya llegada la noche, cocino la cena y se dispuso a llevársela a su hijo, toco la puerta 3 veces y esta se abrió.

– Te traje la cena bebé – sonrió como siempre.

– Gracias – bajo la mirada, no sabía qué pensaría su madre de él.

– Mmmmmm Levi, no sé cómo decirlo, pero – hizo una pausa meditando lo que sería su pregunta – ese lindo chico que te ha venido a ver ¿es tu novio? – Levi casi se atraganta con el jugo que estaba tomando cuando su dulce madre le hizo esa pregunta.

– Cof, cof, ¿perdón?

– Ohhh, vamos, estamos en nuevos tiempos, eso no sería algo raro hoy en día y si así fuese quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo – se sentó al lado de su hijo y lo abrazo mientras le hacía piojito – sabes que eres lo más valioso para mi, así que si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo, puedes confiar en mí para todo.

– Bueno, veras ammmmm – hizo una pausa pensativo – esto es raro, no sé como explicártelo pero él quiere conmigo, aunque yo mmmmmm, no necesito nada de eso por ahora, además es un chico ¿no deberías estar en contra de eso? ¿Acaso no quieres nietos? – dijo exaltado, ella solo sonrió.

– Así que estaba en lo cierto! – exclamo emocionada – ya te lo dije, yo te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites, yo siempre te amaré, y si tienes problemas siempre estaré ahí para ti… porque eres lo más preciado que me queda. Además de que él es un chico muy lindo.

– ¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando – al decir eso se levanto de golpe de la cama.

– Pues se ve que está muy entusiasmado contigo – sonrió la mujer y se levanto – bueno te dejo para que termines de cenar, nos vemos mañana – le deposito un beso en la frente y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

– Tsk…

Al día siguiente…

– Buen día señora Ackerman – ahí estaba nuevamente esa radiante sonrisa del día de ayer.

– Pero si eres el mismo chico lindo de ayer – contesto la sonrisa – vienes por mi hijo?

– Si, le dije que a partir de ahora pasaría por el – su rostro se sonrojo un poco al decir esto, la mujer por su parte dio la vuelta y entro a su local mientras Eren acomodaba el letrero de la tienda.

– Levi, cariño ya vinieron por ti – se le había hecho extraño que su hijo aun no se fuera sabiendo que se le haría tarde, ahora entendía todo. De seguro ese lindo chico viene por su hijo para cuidarlo, alguien en esa escuela acosaba a su lindo bebé, y ese chico estaba ahí para ayudarle, eso es lo que pensó la mujer.

– Tsk, ya vámonos – Levi salió casi corriendo de su casa y se despidió solo con un saludo de su madre.

– Nos vemos señora Ackerman – una mano lo detuvo.

– Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, por favor ve que no se meta en ninguna pelea de nuevo – dijo casi en un susurro.

– No se preocupe, yo cuidare de él – se subió al auto con una enorme sonrisa.

El transcurso a la escuela era silencioso, Levi simplemente miraba el paisaje por la ventana del auto, y Eren admiraba la belleza de Levi, tenía unas enormes ganas de comérselo ahí mismo.

– Levi, quería disculparme por lo que paso ayer – dijo mientras agarraba el rostro del menor y lo giraba lentamente hacía él, para poder verse frente a frente – lo que pasa es que me gustas mucho, me encantas y muero de celos al verte o saber que estas con otro, perdóname si – puso sus ojos de cachorro hambriento.

– Tsk, no deberías hacer muchas cosas, sabes muy bien que yo no siento nada por… – fue callado por un dulce beso, un maldito lindo y tierno beso, no como los de antes que eran demandantes, no, este era diferente, empalagoso, lleno de dulzura y para nada desagradable que se estaba dejando llevar un poco y lo correspondió, hasta que Eren decidió que era buena idea morderle un labio, pero realmente lo que el castaño quería era comérselo completo – ya para – lo separo agarrándolo de los hombros y volteo la vista nuevamente a la ventana, eso había sido raro, por un momento disfruto del beso e inclusive olvido con quien estaba, todo lo que le había hecho, simplemente se sintió tan bien, al parecer se complementaban el uno al otro. "Mierda" pensó y un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, para Eren esa reacción era tan adorable.

– Tan lindo – le susurro al oído y acto después deposito un beso en la mejilla del pelinegro haciéndolo ponerse más rojo.

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela Eren le dijo a Levi que comerían juntos, que esperara por él.

– Buenos días Rivaille – le saludo su única amiga de su clase, la hermosa Historia.

– Buenos días – devolvió el saludo con su habitual actitud calmada y se fue a tomar asiento mientras veía por la ventana, a veces envidiaba las aves que volaban libremente por el cielo.

La clase paso sin contratiempos, las horas avanzaban y Levi se encontraba un poco nervioso porque se acercaba el receso, Eren le había dicho que lo esperara para que comieran juntos, pero no sabía si era o no una buena idea. Cuando menos lo pensó sonó el timbre que anunciaba era hora de salir, Historia le contaba de lo que habían visto en las clases en las que él estuvo ausente mientras se dirigían a la salida del salón y en cuanto salieron el pelinegro no supo que paso, pero se encontraba en el suelo, con dolor punzante justo en el mismo lugar donde ayer lo había golpeado cierto castaño y con ese distintivo sabor metálico de su sangre que cada vez se estaba haciendo común saborearlo.

– No te vuelvas a acercar a Erwin maldita basura – y ahí estaba, ese mastodonte rubio causante de ese dolor, con la mano empuñada y los ojos que a cualquier otro le causaría temor e intimidaría, a cualquier otro menos a Levi. Historia se agacho a ayudarle a que se levantara pero una patada en el estomago del pelinegro no se lo permitió – te lo advierto, a la próxima que te vea junto a él te…

– ¿Qué mierda crees que haces estúpido perro? – grito el castaño y se aventó contra Mike sin dejar terminarlo que iba a decir, se lanzó con tanta fuerza e impulso que derribo al rubio, tirándolo al suelo y una vez ahí le dio un puñetazo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas; puede que Eren fuera más bajo y delgado, pero era muy impulsivo y fuerte cuando se enojaba. Iba a seguir golpeándolo pero en eso apareció Mikasa y lo levanto, separándolos.

– Eren cálmate por favor – pedía tranquila e inmutable como siempre– y tu vete de aquí – le dio a Mike una mirada asesina y cuando este se fue soltó a su hermano. Una vez que estaba mas consciente de todo el castaño se levanto y fue a donde Levi.

– Levi, ¿te encuentras bien? – lo ayudo a levantarse – te llevaré a la enfermería.

– Todos vuelvan a sus salones, aquí no paso nada – dijo Mikasa lanzando una de sus miradas frías como advirtiéndoles no hablaran de lo sucedido.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿De nuevo se están peleando muchachos? – pregunto la enfermera.

– No, ahora yo cuido de él – dijo orgulloso el castaño.

– Ohhh, que bien, me alegro ahora sean amigos – comenzó a examinar al pelinegro – será mejor que vuelva a clases señor Jeager; yo cuidare del señor Ackerman.

– Bien, se lo encargo – sin decir más se retiro de la enfermería y se dirigió a su salón de clases.

– Bien señor Ackerman ¿Dónde le duele?...

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Finalizaron las clases y Eren se dirigió al salón del pelinegro, Historia le dijo que aun no volvía de la enfermería, cuando iba hacia la enfermería se encontró con la enfermera la cual le dijo que Rivaille se encontraba durmiendo, que un amigo se había quedado a cuidarlo y mientras iba por un café ¿un amigo? ¿Quién sería ese amigo? No tardo mucho en descubrirlo.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a su Levi durmiendo tranquilamente y a su amigo, Armin se encontraba parado al lado de la camilla acariciando el rostro del pelinegro y de repente se agacho y beso los labios de su chico, eso lo hizo enfurecer y fue a donde el rubio, lo jalo de una mano y tiro de él casi haciendo que se cayera.

– Armin, tenemos que hablar, sígueme – el rubio asintió, lo siguió calmadamente, subieron unas escaleras y de pronto se encontraban en el techo de la escuela.

– Y bien ¿de qué querías hablar? – el rubio rompió el incomodo silencio.

– Lo diré solo una vez, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Levi – se acerco y agarro de la camisa al más bajo – el ya está conmigo y no quiero que andes revoloteando cerca de él, eres una maldita molestia – al terminar de decir eso lo soltó pero empujándolo a la vez haciendo que Armin cayera al suelo.

– Tú no eres quien decide eso – se levanto lo más rápido que pudo para enfrentar al castaño – es Levi quien debe decirme que no me acerque a él, y aunque me lo dijera tengo derecho a luchar por su cariño ¿acaso eres estúpido? Levi no es una cosa para que lo reclames como tu pertenencia y te advierto desde ahora que no me hare a un lado, luchare por él y si es todo lo que tenias que decirme creo que es hora de que me vaya – sin decir más dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a irse, cuando sintió unas manos empujarlo y sin más cayo por las escaleras.

– Voy enserio con Levi, si te lo estoy advirtiendo es porque una vez fuimos amigos – tenía la mirada sombría, Armin se encontraba un poco aturdido por el golpe – aléjate del él, es la última vez que te lo advierto – al pasar por un lado del rubio le pego una patada en el estomago y se alejo lentamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Siguió caminando y se encontró con el pelinegro – vaya Levi, al parecer ya te despertaste – corrió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa – es hora de que vayamos a casa – sin decir más tomo la mano del pelinegro y lo llevo con él.

A lo lejos un muy mallugado rubio los miraba irse juntos mientras se le apretujaba el corazón.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Como ven ya empezare a hacer que Levi corresponda un poco a los sentimientos de un Eren que se comportara lindo con él, por su parte hare que el castaño sea un celoso y no quiera que ni miren a su Levi.

Creo que esta vez si me salió un Eren yandere, no sé, pero creo así es xD me gusta Eren yandere, celoso y posesivo, Levi debe aprovechar esta etapa de un Eren dulce :3

Por otra parte creo debí haber actualizado antes, de hecho este capítulo lo tenía listo desde el 31 de diciembre, solo que me faltaba leerlo nuevamente y verificar quedara más o menos presentable y eso me tomo más de 6 días u.u xD

Les dejaré a la imaginación con quien hablaba Kushel por teléfono :v

Si alguien aun me sigue se los agradezco, feliz día de reyes :D


	9. Tal vez deba darle una oportunidad

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama porque si fueran míos el Riren o el Ereri sería CANON.

 **Advertencias:** palabras fuertes, un poco de hard, arrebatos de celos, una escena fuerte (como dije hard) y posibles errores de redacción u.u

 **Notas:** notas al final.

* * *

 **Pov Levi.**

Estos últimos días el mocoso se ha portado de forma muy tierna y dulce conmigo, aun no he podido olvidar todo lo que me ha hecho, pero siento que algo va cambiando lentamente dentro de mí, sé que está mal que comience a sentir lo que la gente llama "mariposas en el estomago" por alguien que hasta hace poco tiempo me trataba como escoria.

Ya me he acostumbrado a estar a su lado, pasamos prácticamente todo el día juntos, en la mañana pasa por mí a mi casa, saluda a mi madre – creo que ya se la ha ganado, maldita traidora – después venimos juntos a la escuela, me acompaña al salón de clases, en los recesos viene por mí para comer juntos y a la salida nuevamente ahí está esperándome para regresar juntos a casa. La escuela es más llevadera, nadie se mete conmigo, aunque casi no tengo tiempo para ver a mis amigos, la única con la que tengo oportunidad de hablar es con Historia y eso es porque estamos en la misma clase.

Ese mocoso acapara todo mi tiempo, pero la verdad no me molesta. Últimamente no ha tenido esos ataques de impulsividad que tenía cuando lo conocí, en cierta forma ahora me parece algo lindo y tierno, le gusta tomarme la mano cuando caminamos y de cierta forma ahora he podido sentir la calidez que emana su tacto. Cuando estamos solos me besa de manera tan dulce que no me puedo negar e incluso a veces me dejo llevar, se siente bien, me gusta que lo haga… aunque realmente eso es algo que no admitiré.

Mi madre debe tener razón, es un buen chico, debería darle una oportunidad y ver qué pasa.

 **Fin pov Levi.**

\- Buenos días señora Ackerman – la escena se repetía todos los días, el castaño llegaba y saludaba a la que sería su futura suegra, le ayudaba a sacar el letrero de su tienda y como siempre ella llamaba a su hijo mientras el muchacho esperaba fuera del local, Levi salía corriendo de la casa, decía un simple "ya me voy" se subía al carro y se iban rumbo a la escuela. Pero hoy no fue así, el pelinegro bajo despacio y con su rostro serio de siempre.

\- Levi cariño, ¿estás bien? – esa actitud de su hijo le pareció un poco sospechosa, tal vez estaba enfermo, su rostro estaba un poco colorado.

\- Emmm, si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – ladeo un poco la cabeza.

\- No es nada – sonrió mientras el castaño solo observaba la escena.

\- Madre, creo aun no los he presentado correctamente – volteo a ver al más alto – el es Eren un amigo – cuando dijo eso bajo un poco el rostro intentando ocultar el sonrojo de su pálido rostro, esa actitud le pareció tan linda a los dos espectadores – Eren – era la primera vez que el pelinegro le llamaba por su nombre, eso hizo infinitamente feliz al castaño – ella es mi madre, Kushel Ackerman.

\- Mucho gusto Eren – sonrió mientras le tendía la mano, era la presentación oficial al fin, al parecer su hijo estaba cediendo terreno al amor "que emoción" pensó.

\- Un placer como siempre señora Ackerman, soy Eren, Eren Jeager – sonrió igualmente mientras estrechaba emocionado la mano de la mujer. De repente la sonrisa de Kushel se deformo formando una mueca como de preocupación, fueron solo dos segundos y ahora solo mostraba una sonrisa forzada.

\- Bien, se les hará tarde, es mejor que vayan a la escuela – sin decir más entro al local y en su mente solo estaba una cosa "Jeager", ese apellido era muy extraño y único, eso solo quería decir que…

Los chicos subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la escuela, Eren aun no soltaba la mano de Levi, estaba feliz, al parecer ya se estaba ganando el corazón de su chico.

\- Levi – acaricio el rostro del más pequeño haciendo que este volteara a verlo – te quiero – lo beso tiernamente, nunca antes había besado de esa forma a nadie, siempre había sido simple sexo, simple placer, pero ahora no, era como si quisiera atesorar ese momento.

Sin querer recordó el rostro de Kushel, la mueca que hizo al escuchar su apellido, entonces recordó todo, sus padres se habían divorciado por culpa de ella, el creció solo por culpa de que ella se metió con su padre, ella, una prostituta, la peor de las mujeres, ¿Qué demonios se supone que estaba haciendo? ¿A que estaba jugando? Sin decir nada se separo del más pequeño, este tenía los ojos cerrados y un notable sonrojo en su rostro ¿y si Levi era igual a ella? ¿Si solo estaba actuando de esa forma para engatusarlo justo como su madre hizo con su padre? Tsk, volteo el rostro y fijo su mirada en la ventana, su mente era un caos total.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, igual volteo a la otra ventana y siguieron el camino en silencio, pero ninguno de los dos rompió el agarre de sus manos, ambos querían seguir sintiendo la calidez de la mano del otro.

\- Ya llegamos chicos – dijo Hannes para que salieran de sus pensamientos o llegarían tarde.

\- Cierto, lo siento, vamos Levi – bajaron del auto – te veo más tarde Hannes – volteo a ver a Levi – tengo algo que hacer, te veo más tarde – soltó el agarre que aun mantenían y se fue corriendo, dejando desconcertado a Levi.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y ni siquiera había una señal del castaño, Historia se acerco a él y decidieron ir a la cafetería a comer algo, al llegar pudo ver perfectamente a Eren con su grupo de amigos como si nada pasara, sintió un pinchazo en alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero decidió no darle importancia y actuar como si nada. Tal vez ya se había aburrido de él, tal vez solo le gustaba porque lo ignoraba y ahora que comenzó a ceder ya había perdido el interés, tal vez siempre solo fue un juego tsk, todo eso pasaba por la mente de Levi, pero su rostro no mostraba nada, solo se dedicaba a comer acompañado de Historia, Farlan, Isabel y Annie.

Por su parte todos estaba felices de estar con Levi, tenían días de no verse y no habían podido comer juntos, como el pelinegro ahora se la llevaba con Eren, pero hoy no y todos estaban aprovechando el momento. Todos hablaban de diferentes cosas, la natación, competencias que tenían, Historia hablaba de las clases de música, Levi de repente se metía en la plática y todo era diversión.

Eren de igual forma intentaba disfrutar el momento con sus amigos pero simplemente no podía, tenía que cuidar lo suyo ¿Cómo es que lo deja solo y ya está tonteando con otros? A simple vista se podía observar que estaba disfrutando estar con esos estúpidos, de repente vio como Farlan pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Levi ¿Qué se creía ese imbécil tocando de esa manera lo que no es suyo? Se calmo un poco cuando lo soltó y poco después vio como besaba a Isabel, cierto, esos dos eran novios.

Ni comía nada, ni platicaba, ni ponía atención a lo que sus amigos decían, toda su atención estaba en ese grupito que se encontraba a unas mesas de distancia. Vio como la pequeña rata rubia – Historia- acercaba su mano con una servilleta y limpiaba el rostro de su amado, muy cerca de sus labio, esos labios que solo le pertenecían a él, eso era demasiado. De repente Annie –otra rata rubia, si esto seguía así iba a terminar odiando a todas las personas rubias – dijo algo haciendo que Historia y Levi se sonrojaran, maldita sea, como se atreve a poner esa expresión frente a otros.

\- Tan lindo – Eren se tenso al escuchar eso, volteo y observo que se trataba ni más ni menos que la rata rubia mayor, el estúpido de Erwin, y por hacia donde estaba mirando entendió que ese "tan lindo" hacía referencia a Levi, su Levi

¿Qué mierda les pasaba a todos? Ya había dejado claro que Levi era de él ¿no? Cuando se dio cuenta Erwin ya estaba parado justo al lado de su chico.

\- Buenos días Levi – mostro su sonrisa perfecta, porque si, debía admitir que esa sonrisa era perfecta.

\- Buenos días Erwin – volteo a verlo y recordó el beso que le había robado, lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso y un leve carmín adorno sus pálidas mejillas.

\- ¿Podríamos hablar un poco allá afuera? – señalo el patio.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – no es que fuera descortés, simplemente era alguien directo, todos se quedaron viendo, Levi no podía descifrar el rostro de sus amigos.

\- Levi no tiene nada que hablar contigo – de la nada apareció Eren, tomo de la mano derecha (el brazo sano) y lo llevo casi arrastrando con él. Todos se quedaron perplejos ante esa escena.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en el gimnasio de básquet, no había nadie ahí y el castaño lo sabía bien. Todo era silencio entre ellos dos. Una cachetada fue lo que rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces tonteando con otros? – grito el castaño mientras Levi solo acariciaba su mejilla, le ardía, Eren tenia la mano muy pesada.

\- ¿Qué mierda te crees tú qué haces? – contesto sin importarle nada.

\- No me contestes con una pregunta, me debes una explicación.

\- Y-yo no sé a qué te refieres – justo cuando creía que las cosas iban bien.

\- Lo que pasa es que eres una maldita puta como tu madre, vas y te ofreces con todo el que tenga dinero que pagar – tenia acorralado al más pequeño, sujeto sus dos manos causándole un horrible dolor en la que apenas estaba curándose de la fractura – ¿A que no sabes? Mi familia es la más poderosa de aquí, si yo quiero me deshago de todos esos estúpidos imbéciles, tengo el dinero para comprarte a ti y a tu maldita madre – Levi se sentía estúpido e indefenso, sentía como las manos del castaño recorrían su cuerpo, forcejeo pero solo consiguió varios golpes en partes no visibles, no supo cuando pero Eren había desgarrado su camisa dejando expuesto su torso.

\- Eren cálmate, déjame ir, esto está mal – intentaba razonar.

\- Dime Levi, ¿Cuánto quieres por dejarme hacértelo? – susurro al oído del pelinegro y bajo a lamerle el cuello, luego paso por sus clavículas mordiéndolas un poco – dime Levi ¿Cuántos han entrado en ti? – comenzó a besar sus tetillas, el pelinegro solo se removía intentando zafarse del agarre del castaño, pero era en vano. Le quito la corbata y con ella amarro las manos del pelinegro en la espalda de este – ¿esto te gusta no? – desabrocho los pantalones.

\- Detente, ¿qué crees que haces? – dijo en un murmullo, sus ojos estaban acuosos.

\- Lo que te gusta – se quito la corbata amordazo la boca del menor – No te preocupes, te pagare bien, solo tienes que hacerme disfrutar – con el cinturón de Levi amarro sus pies para que dejara de patalear, ahora si se encontraba inmovilizado, aun se retorcía pero no podría escapar – me encantas Levi, se mío, solo mío.

Termino de bajarle los pantalones, se puso de pie para observarlo mejor, era una vista grandiosa, Levi era tan sexy, sentía como su miembro hacia presión en sus bóxers. Levi era hermoso, se agacho y comenzó a acariciar el miembro del pelinegro por encima de la ropa interior, era tan sexy, tan excitante. Metió su mano dentro de la ajustada tela, se dedico a acariciar el miembro del menor mientras besaba su cuello. Levi no tardo en reaccionar a los estímulos que Eren le estaba proporcionando.

\- Parece que después de todo si eres una puta, y te gusta ser tratado de esta manera – sonrió victorioso – Levi, te amo – dijo sin pensarlo y aumentaba el movimiento con su mano en el miembro ya erecto del menor. Sin pensarlo mucho se bajo sus propios pantalones, levanto a Levi, se coloco detrás de él y comenzó a rozar su erección contra las nalgas de su amado, mientras besaba su cuello y seguía masturbándolo. Pasaron unos minutos cuando logro hacer terminar al menor en su mano y él lo hizo en esas lindas nalgas, la imagen era de lo más morbosa.

Fue hacia su mochila y saco unos pañuelos para limpiarse, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Levi, estaba hecho bolita en una esquina y lloraba en silencio.

\- Ten para que te limpies – le tiro los pañuelos al piso junto a él. Levi no hizo ningún movimiento, lo miro detenidamente, se había olvidado que lo había atado, era un idiota. Lo desato de las manos, pies y boca. Sin embargo seguía sin moverse, pero ahora cubría su rostro con sus brazos y rodillas – Tsk, que te limpies he dicho maldita sea – dio un fuerte golpe a la pared. Levi obedeció en silencio, arreglo como pudo su ropa, cerro el saco de su uniforme, puesto que cuando Eren le había abierto la camisa le tumbo unos cuantos botones – recuerda que eres mío – susurro al oído de Levi causándole un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo – ten, cómprate otra camisa y lo que quieras – le tiro un fajo de billetes en la cara – nos vemos – salió como si nada dejándolo solo.

El menor por su parte solo recogió su mochila y se fue directo a su casa, no quería que nadie lo viera en esas condiciones.

\- Hola pequeñin – lo que le faltaba, justo ahora que no quería ver a nadie se encontraba con esa chica rara ¿Cuál era su nombre?

\- Hanji…

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo preocupada.

\- Nada, simplemente me quiero ir a mi casa – contesto sin pensarlo.

\- No te preocupes, yo te llevo – lo examino y por su aspecto se dio cuenta de que algo malo le había pasado, ella lo ayudaría.

Ella le pidió la siguiera, subieron a un auto algo viejo, era extraño ya que ella era una niña rica, bueno, todo de ella era extraño pero agradecía su ayuda.

Cuando llego a su casa su madre estaba atendiendo unos clientes por lo que no lo vio bien cuando llego. Más tarde subió con una bandeja de comida, toco la puerta y entro. Levi se encontraba acostado como si nada, descansando al parecer de su madre.

\- Llegaste temprano – dijo mientras ponía la bandeja en el buro de la cama y se sentó al lado de su hijo.

\- No dieron las últimas clases – contesto como si nada.

\- Ya veo – suspiro – ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- Bien – respuesta corta y directa, como siempre.

\- Tengo algo que decirte.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- No quiero que tengas nada que ver con ese tal Eren – ¿espera que? Ella había sido quien le había insistido en que era un buen chico, que tal vez tenía que darle una oportunidad y ¿ahora le dice que no los quiere juntos? Aquí pasaba algo raro, pero como sea, no es que quiera volver a verlo.

\- Esta bien, si era todo lo que tenias que decir ¿podrías dejarme solo? Necesito hacer algo de tarea.

\- Bien, te veo en la cena – le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a atender su tienda.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Aquí les dejo la actualización *sale corriendo*

Bueno no xD ya empezare a hacer sufrir a Levi, ya me había tardado u.u

La verdad el lemon no me sale bien, cualquier duda o comentario ya saben que pueden hacerlo, gracias a los que siguen esta historia y los que han pasado a dejar comentario, la próxima vez que haga lemon prometo esforzarme más, creo el siguiente capítulo será u.u

Conforme a cada cuanto actualizare la verdad no sé, de repente no tengo tiempo de nada – mentira – bueno, soy muy ocioso u.u

Tan bien que iba Eren y la caga por sus celos y traumas del pasado xD okno, simplemente se me ocurrió y pues así quedo, de hecho solo había escrito poquito, y se me hizo era muy poco (800 palabras eran) así que no sé, me mal viaje y salió esto, el próximo capítulo si lo tengo un poco mentalizado, solo es de que me tome un tiempo y me ponga a escribir xD

A partir de aquí ya tengo planeadas muchas cosas, como el porqué Kushel no quiere que Levi tenga algo que ver con Eren, o con quien estaba hablando por teléfono el capitulo pasado, así como el papa de Eren aparecerá en escena wiiiiii ya me emocione, es que la verdad estos últimos capítulos no los tenía planeados y no me gustaron como quedaron, pero eran necesarios para llegar a este punto u.u

No me odien y si alguien llego hasta aquí muchas gracias por su atención, prometo esforzarme más :D

Próximo capítulo será especial de san Valentín así que ya se los advertí, es que por otra parte tengo muchas historias pendientes e.e

*ahora si ushe*


	10. Valentine's day

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama porque si fueran míos el Riren o el Ereri sería CANON.

 **Advertencias:** palabras fuertes, hard, arrebatos de celos, escenas fuertes (como dije hard) y posibles errores de redacción u.u

 **Notas:** notas al final.

* * *

And when you've taken down your guard (Y cuándo hayas bajado la guardia)  
If I could change your mind (Si pudiera cambiar tu pensamiento)  
I'd really love to break your heart (realmente me gustaría romper tu corazón)  
I'd really love to break your heart (realmente me gustaría romper tu corazón)

Shout, shout, let it all out... (grita, grita, sueltalo todo…)

Al día siguiente Kushel estaba esperando que Eren llegara como siempre, pero eso no paso; por su parte Levi salió temprano de casa y se fue a la escuela. Algo había pasado, ¿Se abrían peleado? ¿Quién sabe? Pero eso no importaba, lo importante es que su hijo no viera más a ese castaño.

Levi tampoco tenía ganas de ver a Eren. De repente un auto se detuvo a su lado haciendo un ruido estruendoso.

\- Pequeñin, buenos días ¿Cómo estás? – saludo una castaña de lentes, Levi no estaba seguro que era más ruidoso, la voz de la chica o su carro.

\- Buenos días Hanji – siguió caminando como si nada.

\- No seas tímido, sube, te podrían secuestrar – soltó una carcajada – si no subes te seguiré todo el camino.

\- Tsk, está bien – subió al auto y se fueron a la escuela.

Cuando llegaron ella se despidió del pelinegro y le dijo que ese día no tendría práctica, así que podría llevarlo a casa. Ella era muy extraña, pero le daba algo de confianza así que acepto; solo esperaba no equivocarse nuevamente.

Camino rápido, quería llegar lo antes posible a su salón y no toparse con Eren. Desgraciadamente no contaba con tanta suerte.

\- Vaya, al parecer bateas para ambos lados – se acerco a él empujándolo dentro de un salón vacio - ¿Quién lo diría? – lo acorralo contra la pared – te dejo solo un día y ya andas tras de alguien más – dio un golpe a la pared con su puño exaltando al menor - ¿aun no aprendes que eres solo mío? Dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas y quede grabado en esa mentecita tuya? – susurro al oído del más bajo – dime Levi ¿Qué quieres que haga? – bajo de su oreja a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, el menor solo se estremeció ante su toque – me encantas Levi, si tan solo pudiera comerte solo de un bocado – mordió el delgado y blanquecino cuello del pelinegro – me encantas, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ¿Qué me has hecho? – agarro la mano contraria y la llevo a su entrepierna – mira como me pones solo con un beso – hizo que le agarrara el miembro el cual ya se encontraba duro – ahora tendrás que hacerte responsable – susurro nuevamente al oído.

\- ¿Qué? – contesto exaltado empujándolo para separarse del castaño – yo no tengo la culpa de nada.

\- Eres muy mal educado – le dio un golpe en el estomago – he dicho que te hagas responsable – hizo que se arrodillara frente a él mientras se bajaba el cierre del pantalón – se buena mascota y complace a tu dueño – con su mano levanto el rostro de Levi e hizo que abriera la boca – vamos, ya sabes que hacer ¿no? – sin decir más introdujo su miembro en la boca del menor, quien intentaba hacer lo que el castaño le estaba pidiendo, pero realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo, incluso se estaba atragantando – no me muerdas idiota – le dio una cachetada – si no me obedeces mostraré todas las fotografías que te he tomado – saco su celular y se las mostro - ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen todos cuando las vean? ¿Qué harán los profesores cuando lo sepan? Incluso tu mama ¿Cómo crees que lo tome? – sonrió maliciosamente, mientras acercaba su miembro erecto a su rostro. Levi solo intento hacerlo lo mejor que pudo hasta que Eren se corrió en su boca. El castaño se acomodo el uniforme y se fue a sus clases. El pelinegro igual se acomodo el uniforme, pero se quedo un rato más ahí puesto que las clases ya habían empezado, tendría que esperar para entrar a la siguiente hora.

Los días en la escuela pasaban de lo más normal para todos, excepto para Levi, de repente era secuestrado por Eren a diferentes horas de clases para desahogar sus deseos más bajos.

\- Sabes Levi – se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela, el castaño encendió un cigarro mientras se acomodaba el uniforme – esto ya no es suficiente – al decir eso se sentó al lado del menor llamando su atención – quiero más de ti – se acerco lentamente a Levi y le dio un beso.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Aquel día en el gimnasio, no llegamos al final – abrazo al menor mientras acariciaba sus nalgas – quiero estar dentro de ti – susurro en su oído – quiero hacerte mío completamente.

\- Estas loco, eso nunca pasara – se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que irse de ahí.

\- ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? – lo jalo del brazo haciendo que cayera en sus piernas – eres mío, ya es tiempo que te reclame como tal, antes de que vayas con alguien más – lo beso nuevamente, se levanto y se fue a sus clases dejando solo a Levi.

\- Tsk, te odio – dijo frustrado.

 _13 de febrero – 7:30 am._

\- Buenos días señora Ackerman – saludo con una enorme sonrisa Eren bajando de su lujoso auto – he venido por Levi para ir a la escuela – sonrió aun más, si eso es posible.

\- Lo siento Eren, pero mi hijo ya se fue – contesto de forma seria – pero qué bueno que viniste, quisiera hablar contigo ¿puedes entrar un momento?

\- Claro, aun tengo algo de tiempo – siguió a la mujer hasta dentro del local – la escucho – sonrió de manera infantil.

\- Ya no quiero que vengas aquí, ni que tengas algún tipo de contacto con mi hijo – su mirada era fría, como nunca antes había visto el castaño.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero hacerle caso? – se paro firme delante de ella de manera desafiante.

\- Ya hable con mi hijo, y le dije que no quiero que te vuelva a ver, así que no hagas esto difícil.

\- Pero su hijo es mío y no tengo intención de dejarlo – la agarro del rostro – nadie podrá separarnos nunca.

\- No me toques – le dio un manotazo – no me vuelvas a tocar y de ser necesario me lo llevaré lejos de aquí – grito exaltada.

\- No importa a donde se lo lleve, lo encontrare y será peor.

\- Estas loco.

\- Puede ser que sí, pero no dejare que usted lo pervierta, es mala influencia para él – su mirada se torno filosa – acaso cree que no sé que usted es una simple mujerzuela – soltó con saña.

\- No permitiré que me hables así – abofeteo al castaño.

\- Solo es la verdad – sin decir más Eren le devolvió el golpe haciendo que la mujer cayera en una mesa de cristal, la cual se rompió cortándole las manos – ni usted ni nadie me apartara de él – se acerco a ella, la agarro de la barbilla y levanto su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos – primero la mato antes de que me separe de él – la empujo nuevamente – nos vemos señora Ackerman – sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado – le ayudaré a sacar el letrero – se fue dejando a la mujer llorando en el piso. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando Eren llego a la escuela la primer clase ya había comenzado, pero él podía entrar al salón cuando quisiera y así lo hizo.

Las horas pasaban y en lo único que podía pensar era en qué hacer si esa mala mujer quería llevarse a su Levi lejos de él.

Llego la hora del receso largo, fue a la cafetería y no dejaba de buscar a Levi con la mirada ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Ahí estaban esos perdedores que se hacían llamar sus amigos, incluso la rata rubia menor se encontraba ahí, busco por todos lados y ni las luces de él. Entonces busco a Armin y Erwin, también estaban ahí. Entonces ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Levi?

Mientras tanto en el salón de música se encontraba Levi con su nueva amiga comiendo un delicioso almuerzo.

\- Sabes Levi, desde el primer día que te vi me caíste bien – exclamaba la castaña mientras comía, por lo que se le cayó un poco de lo que tenía en la boca.

\- Deberías tener mejores modales, eso es asqueroso – replico el menor.

\- Oh vamos, yo también te amo – soltó una carcajada mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente.

\- Sabes, a pesar de todo eres agradable.

\- ¿Cómo que a pesar de todo? Soy un pan de Dios ¿no?

\- Tampoco lo pondría así – y sin querer estaba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras ellos platicaban – más que nada Hanji – Eren miraba esa escena desde la puerta entreabierta y por su mente pasaban muchas cosas… "CELOS".

\- Aun no te he agradecido por lo del otro día, realmente no quería ver a nadie aquella vez – dijo bajo.

\- No te preocupes, para mí fue un placer y quiero que sepas que en mi siempre tendrás una amiga con la que contar – le dio una sonrisa – bueno, me tengo que ir puesto que tengo laboratorio – le dijo adiós y se fue de ahí.

\- Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? Si que sabes cómo ganarte a la gente.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Pero te diré algo – hizo una pausa mientras se agachaba para quedar frente a Levi que estaba sentado en el piso – conmigo no funcionara que actúes como una mosca muerta, yo sé cómo eres tú y los de tu clase – al terminar de decir eso le dio un beso en la boca – pero aun así eres mío.

 _14 de febrero – 7:30 am._

\- Buenos días señora Ackerman – sonrió como siempre – he venido por Levi.

\- Levi ya se fue – contesto bajito y en eso apareció el pelinegro.

\- Tsk – chasqueo la lengua al ver a Eren – mama ya me voy – intento sonar lo más neutral posible, pero ambas personas junto a él notaron la molestia en sus palabras.

\- Déjeme ayudarle con el letrero – sonrió amablemente entrando al local seguido de Kushel – no se le ocurra hacer nada raro o Levi lo pagara caro, todas esas veces que su hijo llego golpeado a casa adivine ¡fui yo! Y puedo volver a hacer eso y más – amenazo el castaño mientras sacaba el letrero afuera – nos vemos señora Ackerman, un placer como siempre – se despidió con esa linda sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Kushel se quedo pensando en lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?, era muy parecido a su madre físicamente, pero en la forma de ser era muy parecido a su padre; entonces un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. _"Nunca debí volver"_ pensó y comenzó a llorar.

\- Levi te extrañe tanto – abrazo al menor como si tuvieran años de no verse, como si sostuviera el tesoro más valioso del mundo – ¿me perdonas? – dijo poniendo cara de cachorro hambriento bajo la lluvia.

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota? – frunció el ceño.

\- No seas grosero – le dio una bofetada al menor y acto seguido lo abrazo – no quiero ser malo contigo, compórtate ¿sí? – le dio un dulce beso, lo abrazo fuertemente poniendo el rostro de Levi en su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, así se fueron todo el camino a la escuela. Lo que pasaba era demasiado raro, el pelinegro no sabía cómo actuar, así que simplemente se quedo quieto sin hacer nada hasta que llegaron a la escuela – bien, ya llegamos, te veo en la salida – le planto un tierno beso en los labios a Levi y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa. Cada quien fue a su respectivo salón de clases.

El día era de lo mas desesperante, varias chicas habían ido hacia él con la intención de regalarle chocolates por ser San Valentín y así tener una oportunidad con el chico más codiciado de la escuela, pero el castaño realmente no tenía ganas de nada y rechazaba a todas, sus pensamientos se centraban solo en "Levi", esperaba que nadie se le acercara en este día con el mismo pretexto que se le acercaban a él.

Las clases al fin habían acabado y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraría con el pelinegro.

\- Eren, tenemos que hablar – se puso frente a él su hermana.

\- Mikasa ¿de qué quieres hablar ahora? – no tenía tiempo para estas cosas, alguien podía lanzársele encima a su chico.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te traes con Levi? – frunció un poco el seño, a Eren esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

\- No sé a qué te refieres exactamente – contesto con desinterés fingido.

\- Solo te diré una cosa, él es un buen chico y no te permitiré que le hagas daño – eso sí que no se lo esperaba el castaño, su hermana defendiendo a Levi – si me llego a enterar que sigues con tus cosas tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto – suspiro y suavizo un poco su expresión – tu sabes que te amo, eres mi hermano… pero no permitiré una injusticia más ¿ok?

\- Ya te dije que no sé de qué demonios me estás hablando – ahora Eren fue quien frunció el seño – si no tienes nada más que decir nos vemos – paso por un lado de su hermana y siguió su camino ¿ahora ella se había vuelto loca? Lo que le faltaba – Tsk.

Cuando llego al salón del pelinegro, este se encontraba vacío " _maldición, Mikasa"_ pensó y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Levi.

\- Aquí estas! – sujeto al menor del brazo para que no siguiera caminando.

\- Tsk ¿Qué quieres? – intento seguir su camino.

\- Esa no es forma de contestarme – lo jalo nuevamente para que lo volteara a ver – hoy tendremos nuestra primera cita – sonrió jalando al pelinegro hasta el auto.

Levi en este momento ya solo se dejaba hacer, se sentía impotente ante esta situación puesto que el castaño lo tenía amenazado.

La primera para que hicieron fue en una exclusiva tienda de ropa, donde el castaño hizo que el pelinegro se probara varios conjuntos y que se los modelara a la vez, Levi por su parte se sentía estúpido. Al final le compro dos cambios de ropa – incluyendo 2 pares de zapatos – de los cuales uno se llevo puesto y el otro lo envolvieron.

La segunda parada fue en un salón de belleza donde el castaño siempre iba, le hicieron un corte de cabello, la excusa de Eren fue que si iban a tener una cita tenía que estar a su altura – figuradamente hablando – porque aunque Levi era hermoso, tenía que pulirse, además tenía ganas de exhibirlo como su trofeo.

Una vez que se encontraba listo le dijo que se quitara los lentes y los pupilentes, ya que en realidad el no los necesitaba para ver, solo para ocultar sus hermosos ojos.

Después de terminar con la transformación de Levi lo llevo a comer en un restaurante del centro comercial donde se encontraban. Ellos robaban las miradas de todas las personas ya que ambos eran dos chicos realmente bellos.

Cuando terminaron de comer Eren llevo a su chico a un acuario. Era realmente hermoso la variedad de peces que exhibían, pasearon por todo el local y poco a poco Levi se olvidaba de quien era su acompañante o más bien de lo que le había hecho. La atmosfera era agradable a pesar de que todos se les quedaban viendo, aunque ahora la razón era que el castaño lo llevaba de la mano arrastrándolo emocionado por los peces que se encontraban ahí.

\- Mira Levi no es hermoso? – y corría a otra de las peceras – whaaaaaaaaa yo quiero uno de esos – y volvía a correr como niño chiquito, eso le parecía un poco ¿tierno? Al menor, como si nunca antes hubiera ido a un acuario, era una de las facetas que aun no conocía del mayor – ¿Te gustan a ti?

\- Eh? – lo tomo por sorpresa y no lo dejo terminar porque ya estaba jalándolo nuevamente hacia otra de esas enormes peceras.

Salieron del acuario y fueron a ver una película, el cine estaba lleno y exhibían más que nada películas románticas, las cuales no eran muy del agrado de ambos, pero Eren quería ir al cine y así lo harían, era parte de una buena cita según él. Mientras pasaba el tiempo el castaño uso el típico truco de bostezar y pasar su brazo alrededor del pelinegro. Levi solo soltó un pequeño bufido pero al final no hizo nada.

\- ¿Ahora qué mocoso? – pregunto Levi mientras salían del la sala del cine.

\- Levi, bebé – le dio un beso en el cachete haciendo que este se ruborizara de inmediato por hacer ese tipo de cosas en público – ya te dije que no soy un mocoso – hizo una pausa – pero iremos al parque de diversiones – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Levi volvió a bufar ¿seguro que no era un mocoso?

Al llegar Eren comenzó a correr nuevamente por todos lados, se subieron a casi todas las atracciones. Entraron a una casa embrujada que fue realmente lamentable, en vez de causar miedo causaba risa. También entraron a la casa de los espejos – mira te ves más alto que yo – dijo el castaño al pelinegro cuando estaban reflejados en un espejo que los distorsionaban de tal forma que realmente se miraba más alto. Cuando lograron salir de ese pequeño laberinto Eren corrió por un algodón de azúcar. Levi se convencía cada vez más que solo era un mocoso y en sus adentros reía por la forma tan infantil en la que se comportaba su acompañante.

\- Subamos a la noria – dijo entusiasmado Eren.

\- Eso es para parejas – protesto el pelinegro.

\- Por eso – cogió la mano de Levi y fueron juntos a formarse – nosotros somos una pareja – susurro a su oído mientras mordía suavemente su oreja, acción que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del más bajo. Sin decir nada más subieron a la noria, cuando el encargado cerró la puerta y se comenzaron a elevar Eren se acerco a su chico, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo – al fin estamos solos – sonrió y acto seguido beso al pelinegro – he esperado tanto por besarte, eres hermoso – comenzó a acariciar el rostro contrario mientras la luz de la luna los alumbraba – me encantas Levi ¿Qué has hecho de mi? – lo beso dulcemente de nuevo – creo que ya no podré vivir sin ti – y siguieron besándose en silencio. Levi sabía que eso estaba mal, pero realmente no le desagradaba. Se encontraba confundido.

\- Eren, ya es tarde – dijo Levi al bajar de la noria.

\- No importa, mañana y no hay clases – contesto sonriente.

\- Sí, pero mi madre se preocupara.

\- Llámale si quieres, te presto mi celular – saco de su bolsillo el celular y se lo tendió.

\- No, así está bien.

\- Entonces vamos a nuestro siguiente destino – sonrió y se dirigieron al auto.

La ciudad ya se encontraba oscura, la noche había llegado. El transito era horrible, en cada esquina hacían paradas. Eren ya estaba desesperado, quería llegar pronto a su destino.

\- Llegamos – anunció Eren al entrar al estacionamiento de un enorme y lujoso hotel, cosa que no le gusto para nada al pelinegro. Bajaron del auto y Eren le dio las llaves al ballet para que acomodara su auto.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto retrocediendo.

\- Cenaremos, aquí se encuentra uno de los mejores restaurantes de toda la ciudad – entraron y Eren pidió las llaves de una habitación a la recepcionista la cual se las entrego un poco avergonzada, Levi supo exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer – el camino a la habitación fue en silencio – ten – le dio la bolsa con el traje que habían comprado anteriormente – báñate y arréglate para bajar a cenar – sonrió – no te preocupes, no te espiare – hablo lo mas seductoramente que pudo – a menos que me lo pidas – susurro en el oído contrario.

\- Tsk, idiota – se dirigió a baño, mientras oía como reía el otro.

Cuando salió del baño completamente arreglado noto que Eren ya se encontraba con un traje negro igual que él, se veía realmente guapo, ¿Cuándo se arreglo? ¿Quién sabe?

\- Te ves hermoso Levi – se hinco y beso su mano.

\- No hagas eso – replico.

\- Bien, bajemos a cenar.

Al llegar al restaurant Levi pudo apreciar el porqué tuvieron que cambiarse de ropa, ese lugar era sumamente elegante. A simple vista se notaba que era un lugar carísimo lleno de personas refinadas y estiradas.

Eren pidió la mesa que había reservado con anterioridad. Se encontraba junto a la ventana, la cual mostraba una vista de lo más hermosa, la ciudad iluminada por la hermosa luna. La música que los acompañaba era suave, romántica. Levi debía admitir que Eren estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

\- Levi ¿Te la estas pasando bien? – sonrió feliz.

\- Si – contesto muy bajo, un susurro apenas audible.

\- Me alegro – sus ojos brillaron llenos de vida y su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande.

Pidieron postre, aunque Levi no era amante de lo dulce debía admitir que estaba muy rico lo que se acababa de comer.

Si tan solo Eren no fuera el estúpido que es, estaba seguro que podría darle una oportunidad. No, nunca le daría ninguna oportunidad. Era un maldito, un demonio, un monstruo, no sabía exactamente que era peor, si un demonio o un monstruo, pero igual podían aplicársele las dos a la vez. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la habitación, o cuando fue que se encontraba sentado en la cama junto a Eren que lo miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Estás bien Levi? – lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Si ¿Por qué preguntas? – volteo a su alrededor y entonces lo supo, bueno, realmente no sabía que estaba pasando y porque se encontraba solo en la habitación con Eren.

\- Me alegro ¿te divertiste? – sonrió emocionado.

\- La pase bien – contesto con rostro serio.

\- Yo igual, esta fue nuestra primera cita como novios.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo somos novios? – se alarmo el menor.

\- ¿Cómo que desde cuándo? Es obvio que a partir de hoy.

\- … – no sabía que decir.

\- Esta fue nuestra primera cita oficial – se abalanzó sobre Levi – y esta será nuestra primera vez.

\- Espera Eren ¿te has vuelto loco? – empujo al castaño para que se quitara de encima de él.

\- Dime Levi ¿Por qué otra razón un hombre le compraría ropa cara a otro hombre? Además ¿Por qué se esforzaría tanto por hacer que te diviertas? – se volvió a acomodar encima del pelinegro mientras le quitaba la corbata – es obvio que espero tus servicios como mi amante.

\- Espera Eren he dicho que no – forcejeaba en vano.

\- Tsk, eres molesto ¿Qué más quieres que haga para poder tenerte? – le dio una bofetada.

\- Y-yo, yo no quiero esto – sus ojos se cristalizaron – yo no te quiero Eren.

\- ¿A quién quieres entonces? Hago todo para complacerte ¿y así me pagas?

\- Yo no te pedí nada, solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

\- Eso no pasara, ya te he dicho varias veces que eres mío y hoy te reclamare como tal.

Lo empujo con fuerza a la cama y sin delicadeza le abrió la camisa haciendo que los botones cayeran en el piso revelando esa hermosa piel blanca.

\- Déjame ir Eren – intentaba soltarse del agarre que tenía Eren.

\- Eres molesto, deja de moverte o te irá peor – por más que intentaba huir, simplemente no podía, el castaño era mucho más fuerte que él. Cuando le quito el saco y la camisa esposo las manos de Levi a la cabecera de esa enorme cama.

Levi comprendió que nada de lo que hiciera o dijese cambiaria su situación actual. Dejo de oponer resistencia y simplemente se dejo hacer lo que quisiera, se sentía como una muñeca rota.

Eren por su parte aprovecho y comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando por sus clavículas mientras frotaba su pelvis con la contraria, Levi era demasiado sexy y hermoso. Bajo a su pecho lamiendo las tetillas del menor haciendo que este se estremeciera – Levi, te adoro – no obtuvo respuesta – me encantas – sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo del contrario – me tienes loco por ti – desabrocho el pantalón del más bajo dejándolo en bóxers, sabía que había hecho una buena elección al comprarle ese modelo, los lucia demasiado bien, sentía como su erección crecía dentro de su pantalón al ver a ese chico tan lindo solo en bóxers. Sentía que su ropa le estorbaba, tenía la necesidad de que sus pieles se rozaran. Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a desnudarse hasta quedar los dos en bóxers. Se recostó nuevamente encima del menor rozando su erección contra la entrepierna de Levi. El cuerpo del pelinegro comenzó a reaccionar ante el toque del castaño.

Eren bajo lentamente de sus tetillas por el abdomen de Levi, hasta llegar a la tela que cubría su intimidad. Utilizando su boca bajo con delicadeza la fina tela, liberando así la erección contraria y metiéndosela a la boca, saboreando cada centímetro. Para eren eso era algo nuevo, puede que ya se hubiera acostado antes con varios chicos, pero nunca antes le había dado por practicarles un oral. Pero a diferencia de los demás hacérselo a Levi no le resultaba incomodo o asqueroso. Continuo succionando el miembro erecto del menor, Levi se retorcía un poco por las sensaciones que Eren provocaba en él.

El castaño hizo que Levi se diera la vuelta como pudo poniéndolo en cuatro, exponiendo ese delicioso trasero. El pelinegro tenía miedo, pero como ya había pensado nada podía hacer. Eren comenzó a besarle los glúteos, morderle las nalgas. Nunca pensó que Levi podía tener un cuerpo tan provocador, pero verlo desnudo en esa posición hacia que lentamente perdiera el control. Comenzó a besarle la espalda, bajo lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su entrada y comenzó a lubricarlo intercalando entre su lengua y sus dedos sin dejar de masturbarlo.

Levi mantenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba no producir ningún sonido extraño. Todo esto era nuevo para él, se sentía raro, era incomodo, era frustrante. Sentía como el castaño jugaba con su cuerpo, como lo recorría con sus manos, como introducía dos dedos a la vez en él. Cuando Eren introdujo el tercer dedo, Levi soltó un grito de dolor, intento reprimirlo, pero no pudo.

Eren tenía la vista nublada por el deseo, comenzó a frotar su erección contra las nalgas de Levi, haciendo que este se estremeciera, no era tonto y ya sabía lo que se aproximaba, no es que ya lo hubiera hecho, esta sería su primera vez, pero eso no quería decir que no supiera lo que seguía.

Se aferro a los barrotes de la cama y mordió fuertemente su labio cuando sintió como el mayor introducía su miembro lentamente, sus ojos que habían estado cristalizados todo este tiempo comenzaron a derramar lentamente sus lágrimas. Eso era realmente doloroso, sentía como ardía, sentía como si se fuera a desgarrar, a romperse, el miembro de Eren era enorme, Dios eso si que dolía, sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar.

Por su parte el castaño se sentía en el cielo, estar dentro del cuerpo de Levi era maravilloso, tan cálido, tan estrecho, le gustaba sentir como era succionado por el cuerpo contrario. Comenzó a embestir rápidamente ese delicioso cuerpo, escuchaba como sollozaba el contrario, pero en este punto ya no le importaba nada más que su propio placer, mientras seguía embistiendo al pelinegro comenzó a besarle la espalda, mordérsela, le besaba el cuello, las orejas. Tenía ganas de devorarlo completo.

Le quito las esposas para que poder hacérselo a su antojo, entonces volteo al menor y lo recostó en la cama. Levanto las piernas de Levi y comenzó nuevamente a penetrarlo. Lo lleno de besos, caricias, no le importaba nada. De repente aumento el ritmo hasta que se vació dentro del más chico. Levi creyó que ahí terminaría su tormento. Se equivoco, después de que Eren terminara siguió acariciando su cuerpo y pasando unos minutos volvió a penetrarlo, hasta volverse a correr dentro de él y así lo hizo otra vez más. Cuando termino abrazo el cuerpo del menor y lo lleno de besos, pero sus besos ya no eran de deseo, eran tiernos, como de alguien enamorado; aunque eso no importaba. Levi ya no lloraba, ya no sentía, estaba quebrado, ya nada importaba. Eren se aferro al cuerpo del más bajo en un fuerte abrazo, como temiendo que si lo soltara desaparecería. Así estuvieron hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos.

Las horas pasaron y el sol salió anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día.

\- Levi, amor – beso tiernamente los labios del menor – despierta – esbozo una sonrisa, Levi despertó y lo primero que hizo fue darle una cachetada.

\- Eres despreciable – pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más ya se encontraba en el piso con el labio roto.

\- Compórtate, no quiero lastimarte – dijo con el seño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué te hice para que me trates así? – su rostro se lleno de lagrimas, sus hermosos ojos - ¿Por qué me odias? Yo no te he hecho nada, nunca te había visto – comenzó a llorar sin poder aguantarse.

\- Levi cálmate, y-yo, yo no te odio – lo abrazo haciendo que el rostro contrario quedara en su pecho desnudo, lo abrazo tiernamente – yo te quiero para mí, pero es que tú me la pones difícil a veces – comenzó a acariciar su cabello – si no te quisiera no serias mi novio no crees? – beso la boca de su "novio".

\- Eres un idiota – se intento separar, pero no pudo, Eren se aferro a él – suéltame, me quiero ir de aquí.

\- No, eres mío, nunca te dejaré ir – volvió a besarlo – se levanto y ayudo a que Levi se levantara también – ven, tomaremos una ducha – sonrió y se llevo consigo al pelinegro.

Eren siempre quiso despertar al lado de Levi, después de una noche intensa de sexo. Luego de levantarse y tener sexo en la ducha. No dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación, sé que me he tardado mucho, pero quería hacerla para el 14 de febrero o sea el día de hoy y por lo tanto no he dormido nada u.u

Y pues la verdad es que me entretengo mucho con muchas cosas, por ejemplo haikyuu, me encanta ese anime, a parte leyendo muchos mangas, viendo otras series, leyendo fanfics, ustedes tienen la culpa por hacer historias tan bonitas como ya he dicho, yo no tengo la culpa, la culpa es de todas esas personas grandiosas que hacen cosas igual de grandiosas y que me es inevitable verlas o distraerme con ellas u.u

Por otra parte también sé que me pase con Levi, pero vienen cosas mucho peores, conste que ya lo advertí porque ya lo tengo pensado u.u

Una cosa que no explique en el fic es que ya le quitaron el yeso del brazo a Levi, o sea que ya es más fácil de manejar e.e

La letra de la canción al inicio es "Shout - Tears for Fears", esta canción la escuche con Cher Lloyd, la verdad la amo y pues medio queda, medio no, pero igual me gusta :D

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy mala? ¿Errores de ortografía? ¿Errores de redacción? ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Creo me excedí un poco en este capítulo, me quedo un poco largo, si les gusto háganmelo saberlo, sino igual u.u

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, buenos, malos, constructivos, destructivos :v

Intentaré actualizar más seguido, igual mi otra historia y otras que ya tengo pensadas e.e


	11. Feliz cumpleaños Eren

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama porque si fueran míos el Riren o el Ereri sería CANON.

 **Advertencias:** palabras fuertes, hard, escenas fuertes (como dije hard), lemon y posibles errores de redacción u.u

 **Notas:** notas al final.

* * *

Eren comenzó a ir por Levi como antes a partir del lunes siguiente a san Valentín. Saludaba a la madre del menor como si nada hubiese pasado, pero ahora también le daba un beso en los labios al pelinegro como un saludo, solo para provocar a la pobre mujer.

Kushel por su parte había regañado a Levi por no haber regresado a casa el 14 de febrero, el pelinegro como siempre no dijo mucho, solo se disculpo y sin querer comenzó a llorar frente a ella quien opto por abrazarlo tiernamente. Levi no hablo de lo sucedido, solo lloro y lloro hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

\- Ya deja de llorar maldita sea, sé que te gusta – decía el castaño acomodándose el uniforme mientras el pelinegro seguía en el piso del almacén después de una larga sesión de sexo duro.

\- Ya lárgate de una vez pedazo de mierda – Levi por su parte aun no cedía del todo.

\- Dime Levi ¿tanto me detestas? ¿Preferirías hacer estas cosas con otros chicos? Dime – se acerco lentamente a donde se encontraba el pelinegro - ¿quieres ser mi novio o prefieres ser la puta de todos en esta escuela? – le susurro al oído mientras señalaba a sus amigos que se encontraban en el gimnasio practicando – sí, solo eres una puta que lo haría con todo el mundo – abrió la puerta y llamo a sus amigos para que entraran.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora maldito suicida? – el primero en acercarse fue Jean seguido de Connie, Marco y otros chicos del equipo de básquet.

\- Les gustaría tener algo de diversión con esta putita – señalo a Levi – doy mi permiso, cualquier persona puede follar a este tipo – al decir eso Jean se acerco y sujeto al menor por atrás, los otros miembros del equipo se acercaron a él y comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo. El único que no se acerco fue Marco, sentía pena por el pobre chico.

\- Vaya, eres tan sexy, ahora comprendo porque traes loco a ese idiota – susurro Jean al oído de Levi refiriéndose a Eren.

Los demás le desabrocharon la camisa y comenzaban a besar el pequeño cuerpo expuesto. El pelinegro estaba forcejeando, le pego un codazo a Jean soltándose del agarre del cara de caballo, le pego un puñetazo a uno de los que tenía enfrente, lanzo unas cuantas patadas pero entre todos se las arreglaron para dejarlo inmovilizado nuevamente.

Levi vio como Eren se iba alejando de ellos, se dirigía a la salida del gimnasio donde se encontraban. Su cuerpo era acariciado por todas partes. Como pudo se soltó del agarre que lo sometía y corrió hacia Eren. Sin pensarlo mucho se abrazo a la cintura del castaño, el no quería ser abusado por todos esos chicos.

\- Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo sonriente el castaño.

\- Y-yo, yo – no sabía que decir exactamente – ayúdame – dijo bajito, un susurro apenas audible.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? No alcance a escucharte.

\- Ayúdame, yo no quiero esto – volvió a decir con sus ojos llorosos.

\- Eso quiere decir que me quieres a mi? – pregunto con una sonrisa triunfante. Pero el menor no contestaba – Tsk, bien lo pondré de otra forma ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo o prefieres ser follado por todos ellos? – Levi seguía sin contestar – contesta rápido o ellos vendrán por ti, esta es tu última oportunidad y elige rápido.

\- Te elijo a ti Eren – contesto por fin.

\- Bien chicos ya lo escucharon, si alguien lo vuelve a tocar juro que los matare – todos se quedaron callados al ver la mirada que les daba el castaño – ven, iremos a un mejor lugar para limpiarte – dicho esto salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron al mismo hotel que la vez anterior.

Los días seguían pasando y con ellos el martirio para Levi incrementaba gradualmente puesto que ahora no recibía golpes, todo era mucho peor. Cada vez que el castaño quería usaba su cuerpo para satisfacerse sexualmente; aprovechaba cualquier hora libre, descanso, cada vez que quisiera para "hacerle el amor" a su nuevo "novio". Todos los días era lo mismo, jalaba a Levi a cualquier salón desocupado, baño, aunque su lugar favorito era la azotea.

Poco a poco Levi comenzó a sentirse vacio, como una muñeca rota. Ya no lloraba, no es que no sintiera nada, la verdad es que siempre le dolía mucho ya que el castaño era un bruto que simplemente quería saciar sus más bajos deseos sin importarle nada más y eso era algo que Levi tenía presente; por eso mismo ya no lloraba e intentaba reprimir cualquier sonido puesto que todo lo que hiciera era en vano, así que simplemente se dejaba hacer. Pero no contaba con que Eren era una completa bestia, mientras uno intentaba reprimir su dolor, el otro se esforzaba por hacerlo cada vez más duro ya que le excitaba mucho como gemía y lloraba su "novio".

Paso un mes desde que Eren y Levi se hicieron novios, ante todos parecían una muy tierna pareja, el castaño se comportaba amable y cariñoso con el pelinegro frente a todos, pero ya una vez que se encontraban solos todo cambiaba; se convertía en una bestia sedienta de sexo.

Levi ya se había acostumbrado a Eren, el ser humano sí que es un ser bastante aterrador pensaba el menor, ¿Cómo es posible acostumbrarse a ser tratado como un juguete sexual? Bueno, tampoco es que eso importara mucho, no podía hacer absolutamente nada contra eso. Solo esperaba algún día se cansara de él y consiguiera a alguien más para que lo dejara de molestar.

Nadie se metía con Levi puesto que era protegido por Eren, inclusive Erwin Smith no se atrevía a acercarse. Mantenía un poco de contacto con sus amigos, aunque Farlan, Isabel y Annie se encontraban ocupados con el club de natación, Historia con el club de música – al cual Levi nunca volvió – y con su novia, aunque eso era un secreto que solo él había descubierto; Hanji por su parte con el club de porristas – ¿Cómo había logrado entrar? Es lo que se preguntaba Levi – y por supuesto, todo lazo con Armin había desaparecido totalmente.

Levi se sentía realmente mal, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era irse a su casa temprano, fue a la enfermería y después pidió permiso para retirarse.

Cuando llego a su casa vio a su madre forcejeando con un hombre fornido, fácil podría medir unos dos metros de alto y era bastante robusto, el rubio estaba vestido con un traje negro.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – pregunto Levi entrando al local viendo como su madre era sostenida por ese hombre.

\- ¿Y este mocoso quién demonios es? – dijo el mastodonte a la mujer.

\- El es mi hijo – dijo en un susurro Kushel.

\- Suéltala imbécil – Levi no aguanto más golpeo al hombre.

\- ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme mocoso? – sin pensarlo mucho le dio un puñetazo en la boca al menor. Kushel se alarmo y sujeto al hombre del brazo para detenerlo.

\- Por favor no le hagas caso a mi hijo, es solo un niño y no sabe lo que dice – rogo – y tu vuelve más tarde Levi, luego hablaremos – bajo la mirada. El pelinegro se sorprendió y algo dentro de él se rompió.

\- Creí que ya no harías esto – sin decir más salió corriendo de la tienda dejando a la mujer a solas con ese hombre. Otro hombre bajo por las escaleras y se acomodo los lentes mientras reía con la escena.

\- Vaya Kushel, sí que tienes un hijo muy adorable – se acerco a ella y lamio su cuello – si me canso de ti tal vez pueda divertirme con ese chico – susurro a su oído – así que mejor pórtate bien y compláceme si no quieres que eso pase - la mujer solo se estremeció con esas palabras y el toque de ese hombre.

No era la primera vez que algo así pasaba; cuando Levi era más pequeño su mama lo mandaba a jugar fuera de la casa mientras atendía a sus clientes. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas que de niño había dejado pasar.

Se sentía hastiado, enfermo, con unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Quiso huir del infierno que sufría en la escuela yendo a su casa, pero descubrió que no había ningún lugar, ni siquiera una esquina en el mundo podía convertirse en su refugio.

De repente comenzó a llover fuertemente empapándolo por completo. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, la lluvia le ayudaba a esconder sus lágrimas. Sin saberlo llego nuevamente a la escuela, se dirigió a la sala del club de básquet donde sabia que encontraba el castaño. Entro y afortunadamente él se encontraba solo.

\- Levi ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – lo miro enojado – no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para que dejaras la escuela sin mi – se acerco lentamente al pelinegro que se encontraba empapado y observo su labio golpeado - ¿Quién te hizo esto? – su expresión cambio a una de preocupación.

\- Eso no importa, solo hazme tuyo – Eren se acerco a un estante donde estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, saco unas gasas y alcohol. Comenzó a curar la herida del menor – dije que no importa, si vas a hacérmelo que sea rápido.

\- Solo deja que te cure – pidió el castaño.

\- Dije que no es necesario, hoy quiero que me lastimen – beso apasionadamente al castaño – así que haz conmigo lo que desees, soportare incluso tus más locas fantasías.

\- Levi, yo te quiero y sé que no estás bien, déjame cuidarte – siguió curándolo

\- Quiero romperme completamente ¿acaso no lo entiendes? – dio un grito que se ahogo entre sus lagrimas – no seas gentil conmigo, siempre has sido una mierda conmigo ¿Por qué ahora te portas gentil conmigo? – comenzó a llorar – si tú no quieres igual alguien más si quiera, tal vez Erwin lo haga – grito.

\- Tsk, sí que eres una maldita puta – le dio una bofetada – yo quiero ser bueno contigo y me sales con estas estupideces.

Comenzó a desvestirlo, pero ahora lo hacía lentamente, recorría su piel de porcelana con cuidado, besos tiernos, suaves caricias que tenían el efecto contrario en Levi, en vez de sentirse bien lo hacían sentirse peor, él quería quebrarse completamente, así ya no sentiría dolor nunca más. Pero no, en cambio estaba siendo tratado gentilmente, no entendía nada.

Horas después Eren estaba sentado en un sillón mientras Levi descansaba en sus piernas medio desnudo. El castaño acariciaba lentamente la cabeza del pelinegro mientras este estaba dormido. Era tan hermoso, tan lindo, tan tierno, parecía un ángel mientras dormía. Era su ángel y como prueba de ello estaban las marcas que él mismo había dejado en esa hermosa piel, su cuello, su pecho, su espalda, todo le pertenecía a él.

Los días seguían pasando, ahora Levi también buscaba a Eren para desahogarse, el sexo se había convertido en un habito muy raro para sacar todas sus frustraciones; como la vez que llego a su casa y encontró a su madre llena de moretones, sus clientes sí que eran unos completos imbéciles al parecer. Él la ayudaba con lo que pudiera, ese día la ayudo a curarse todas sus heridas.

Llego el 30 de marzo y con ello el cumpleaños de cierto castaño. _"Levi, te quiero a ti como regalo"_ le había dicho un día antes. Como ese día cayó en domingo no había razón por la cual tuvieran que verse, ya que no era día de clases.

Kushel le pidió a Levi que saliera unas horas ese día, que tenía unos _"asuntos"_ que atender. El pelinegro solo salió de ahí y le mando un mensaje a Eren.

" _en el mismo lugar de siempre"_

No necesito decir nada más, sabía que Eren no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esas.

\- Qué sorpresa bebé! – fue lo primero que escucho Levi al entrar a la habitación de ese elegante hotel.

\- Espérame aquí – se acerco al castaño, lo beso, mordió su labio de manera sexy y lo sentó en la cama. Se dirigió al baño con una mochila en su hombro. Acto que tomo por sorpresa al castaño e iba a replicar – shhh, es tu cumpleaños, déjame consentirte – le guiño un ojo y mordió su labio inferior de manera lasciva cosa que prendió Eren, nunca espero un regalo como este.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos y Levi por fin salió. Vestía unos bóxers blancos muy ajustados a su cuerpo, unas orejas de conejito playboy con su respectivo moño en el cuello.

\- Soy tuyo, tómame – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Levi, eres hermoso – se iba a levantar, pero cuando menos lo pensó ya tenía a Levi sentado a horcajadas sobre él, mientras comenzaba a besarlo, lo besaba tan apasionadamente que le robaba hasta el aliento, sentía una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo – espera Levi.

\- Acaso ¿no era esto lo que querías? – hablo como si estuviera decepcionado.

\- No, si, bueno esto es mucho más de lo que habría deseado pero…

\- Shhh, déjame hacer esto por ti – no dejo que Eren terminara lo que quería decir, lo tumbo sobre la cama, sin que el otro protestara saco unas esposas y lo esposo a la cama. Afortunadamente Eren se había deshecho de su ropa, solo se encontraba en bóxers igual al pelinegro. Vendó los ojos del castaño, nuevamente iba a replicar pero no lo dejo ya que atrapo sus labios con los propios – te haré sentir bien, lo prometo.

Beso su cuello, bajo por su bien formado pecho hasta llegar a su marcado abdomen y de ahí descendió hasta el bóxer que ocultaba su miembro ya erecto. Jugó un rato con él pene de Eren por encima de la tela hasta que decidió que era tiempo de sacarlo y darle la atención que necesitaba. Eren solo comenzó a gemir cuando el menor comenzó con la felación. Se sentía jodidamente bien, al parecer le había enseñado bien cómo hacerlo en estos meses.

\- Levi, detente ya me corro – decía entre gemidos, de pronto sintió como una mano jalaba la venda de sus ojos y volvían a succionar su miembro – Levi para agghhh – se vino dentro de la boca del pelinegro.

\- Delicioso – lamio sus labios y entreabrió la boca para mostrarle que aun no se tragaba su semen, sin decir nada se acerco a su rostro y lo beso apasionadamente, eso era de alguna forma excitante para el castaño.

\- Levi, me encantas – susurro Eren con sus ojos llenos de deseo – ahora suéltame y hagamos el amor.

\- Aún no he terminado – se recostó sobre el castaño y comenzó a rosar sus miembros uno por encima de la ropa interior de Levi, el castaño gemía y gemía por tal acción, causando nuevamente que su miembro se endureciera.

Levi se levanto de la cama y le dio la espalda a Eren mostrándole que lo que estaba usando eran unos suspensorios que le quedaban demasiado sexy. Se volvió a acostar encima de él y comenzó a succionar nuevamente el miembro del castaño exponiendo su delicioso trasero a Eren quien sin pensarlo comenzó a besarlo y darle pequeñas mordidas. Ambos chicos comenzaron a gemir, de un momento a otro Levi decidió que ya era momento, sin decir nada se monto sobre el miembro erecto de Eren lubricado únicamente con su propia saliva. Comenzó a cabalgarlo, Eren quería que lo soltara para poder acariciarlo, pero realmente eso se sentía genial. Así siguieron hasta que Eren no aguanto más y se vino en el interior del menor.

\- Eso fue genial Levi, pero quiero acariciarte – puso ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

\- Hoy es tu día – sin decir más lo soltó y comenzaron con otra ronda de sexo hasta que ambos quedaron exhaustos.

\- ¿Esto significa que estas empezando a disfrutar hacerlo conmigo? – esbozo una gran sonrisa - ¿quiere decir que te gusto?

\- No seas tonto – se acerco y beso la boca del castaño – es interesante hacer este tipo de cosas con la persona que más odio – y volvió a besarlo, dejándolo anonadado con lo que acababa de escuchar – me tengo que ir. Nos vemos después – Eren reacciono hasta que vio a Levi salir de la habitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso que no se dio cuenta cuando Levi se arreglo? ¿Qué es todo lo que había estado haciendo? Levi ahora lo odiaba ¿en que lo había convertido? ¿Cómo podría solucionarlo?

Todas esas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Eren, de pronto se sintió un poco vacio y con temor en su corazón.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Pues no mucho, simplemente ando sin internet más que en mi cel y pues para transcribir todo lo que tengo escrito ya me da mucha pereza, además de que mi cel no sirve, se reinicia cada rato y pierdo el avance u.u

Espero actualizar más seguido y si alguien aun sigue esta historia solo quiero decirles gracias y que no la dejare olvidada.

¿Qué piensan de lo que paso en este cap? ¿Se lo esperaban? Yo no, todo salió en la marcha, esta historia no está escrita totalmente, solo tengo algunas partes en mente que necesitan ser unidas :v


	12. Grisha y el gatito

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama porque si fueran míos el Riren o el Ereri sería CANON.

 **Advertencias:** palabras fuertes, creo es todo xD

 **Notas:** notas al final.

* * *

\- Eren, ven un momento a mi despacho - Grisha hizo una pausa para darle una calada a su puro - necesito hablar contigo - Eren se tenso al escuchar a su padre, ya se imaginaba lo que le diría, pero de todas formas no tenía opción. Así que sin decir nada siguió a su padre al despacho de este - cierra la puerta cuando entres - ordeno - siéntate.

\- Dime, no tengo mucho tiempo voy algo retrasado - soltó una risita nerviosa.

\- ¿Desde cuándo importa eso? - se cruzo de piernas en su enorme silla - si es necesario puedo donar otro edificio a la escuela y no hay ningún problema - cogió una copa de vino tinto que tenía en su escritorio y le dio una probada - ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? Siempre has sido un mal estudiante después de todo no eres como Mikasa - miro a su hijo de forma altanera.

\- Es solo que quiero aplicarme un poco más.

\- ¿Sí? Vaya sorpresa - dio una carcajada - ahora resulta.

\- Así es padre, ahora dime ¿Qué necesitas? - miro de forma desafiante a su padre.

\- Tsk, ya sabes que es lo que quiero maldito mocoso - se levanto de forma rápida golpeando su escritorio con ambas manos, creando un fuerte estruendo, que tomo por sorpresa a su hijo.

\- Y-yo... - no sabía que decir.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no traes a ninguna amiga tuya para que juegue conmigo - dijo en seco el mayor - quiero saber cuál es la razón.

\- Bueno, es que eso no es algo tan fácil - hizo una pausa tratando de inventar una buena excusa - no cualquier chica acepta algo como eso.

\- Y un carajo Eren! - tiro lo que tenía encima del escritorio - Eres guapo, rico, tienes todo lo necesario, ya has traído a varias chicas anteriormente - ya se encontraba enfrente de su hijo - así que no me vengas con esas jaladas - sujeto a su hijo de la corbata - ¿Qué paso con Dreyse? Ella ya se había acostumbrado a esto, dime ¿Qué paso con ella?

\- Pues ella, ella dijo que no quería seguir con esto - pensó que era una buena salida.

\- ¿Crees que soy tonto? - soltó la corbata de Eren dejándolo libre - ¿crees que no estoy enterado que andas jugando con un lindo gatito? - Grisha le dio una patada a su hijo en el pecho tan fuerte que lo derribo con todo y la silla donde se encontraba sentado. Eren comenzó a toser por el golpe - Yo lo sé todo maldito bastardo - lo alzo nuevamente de la corbata - trae a alguien para jugar si no quieres que le pase algo malo a ese gatito arisco que tienes - dejo caer a su hijo - por lo que se es muy lindo, me gustaría domarlo y verlo retorcerse debajo de mi - se volvió a sentar en su silla - lárgate ya y manda a la alguien para que limpie este desastre.

Eren se levanto como pudo y salió rápidamente de ahí, cerró la puerta y como le pidió su padre le dijo a una de las sirvientas que fuera a limpiar el despacho.

\- Pobre e idiota hijo mío, te quitaré ese lindo gatito - dijo mientras encendía otro puro.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Eren llego tarde a la casa de Levi y se topo con la sorpresa de que su novio ya se había ido a la escuela. Tenía su mente llena de varios pensamientos, por ejemplo como ganarse el corazón de Levi, lo amaba y no quería perderlo; por otra parte estaba lo que le había ordenado su padre, tenía que llevar a algunas chicas para que jugaran con él y así dejara en paz a Levi, porque nadie más tenía derecho de tocarlo, Levi era suyo, solo suyo... o eso es lo que él pensaba.

Al llegar a la escuela todo parecía normal, se había retrasado mucho puesto que había tenido que cambiarse el uniforme después de hablar con su padre. Fue directo a su salón de clases pero en el camino se topo con Levi que iba saliendo de los baños de hombres arreglándose el cabello, el castaño se alegro de ello porque tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Corrió hacia su amado y lo abrazo por la espalda.

\- Levi, bebé te extrañe mucho - intento darle un beso en la boca, pero el menor lo esquivo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Jeager? - dijo con su tono neutral de siempre.

\- ¿No es obvio? Te necesito bebé - volvió a intentar besarlo y volvió a fallar en el intento, porque Levi puso sus manos como escudo.

\- Lo siento _"bebé"_ \- puso ironía en sus palabras - pero ya no estoy de ánimos y además tengo la boca sucia - saco la lengua de forma provocativa lamiéndose los labios - voy tarde a clases - se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí dejando solo a Eren.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué su Levi había actuado de esa forma tan extraña? ¿Cómo que ya no tenía ganas? ¿A qué se refería con que tenía la boca sucia? Sin querer devolvió su vista a los baños de los cuales Levi había salido anteriormente, en eso salió Mike terminando de arreglarse la camisa de su uniforme. Una idea para nada agradable cruzo su mente y se abalanzó contra el rubio.

\- ¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Levi maldito bastardo? - a pesar de ser más bajo que Mike fue capaz de empujarlo fuertemente contra la pared.

\- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa - hizo uso de su fuerza para derribar a Eren de un puñetazo en el rostro - si tanto te preocupa pregúntaselo personalmente a tu lindo noviecito - le regalo una risa burlona y se fue de ahí.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

\- Ya estas vieja Kushel - comenzó a hablar Grisha mientras acomodaba sus ropas después de haber poseído el hermoso cuerpo de la madre de Levi - ya me estas aburriendo, te la pasas llorando - arrastro sus palabras al decir eso - creo que tendré que entretenerme con tu lindo hijo - acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de la Ackerman.

Kushel Ackerman escuchaba atentamente todo lo que ese hombre le decía mientras lloraba, no podía hacer mucho porque estaba físicamente agotada. Grisha Jeager era un sádico de lo peor, cada vez que tenía sexo con ella la golpeaba hasta casi dejarla inconsciente y permitía que sus hombres la poseyeran de igual forma. El solo pensar en la idea de que le hiciera eso a su hijo la aterraba, pero no sabía cómo escapar de ese infierno, estaba amenazada y además de eso era consciente de que Grisha la mantenía bajo vigilancia; así que si daba un movimiento en falso todo terminaría ahí. Lo único que deseaba era lograr que Levi escapara de todo eso, pero era prácticamente imposible escapar.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, un poco corta lo sé, pero estoy tratando de abordar los temas a los que quiero llegar desde hace mucho, y pues ya se acerca lo feo xD

Levi se está descarriando del camino del bien, Kushel está en problemas, Eren quiere conquistar a Levi y Grisha quiere quitarle el gatito a Eren, ¿se lo esperaban?

¿Alguien aún sigue esta historia? No sé desde cuando no la actualizo, e igualmente pido perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no es excusa, pero el trabajo no me dejaba mucho tiempo libre así como ordenar mis pensamientos u.u

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias... son bienvenidos :v


	13. Bondage

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama porque si fueran míos el Riren o el Ereri sería CANON.

 **Advertencias:** violencia, abuso sexual, muerte de personajes.

 **Notas:** notas al final.

* * *

\- Karla, tengo miedo - susurro la mujer en el celular - todo se ha salido de control, necesito salir de aquí - su voz era suave, pero llena de desesperación - el problema es que creo que estoy siendo vigilada.

\- _Dios Kushel_ \- se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina - _por eso te dije que no debías regresar, mi ex esposo es muy peligroso._

\- Lo siento mucho, yo sólo... - comenzó a llorar de frustración - sólo quería encontrar pruebas en su contra - su voz era ahogada por su llanto - debí haber dejado a Levi con ustedes.

\- No _te preocupes, Kenny encontrara la forma de sacarte de ahí_ \- intento calmar a la mujer - _haremos todo lo posible para que no les pase nada malo._

 _Fin de la llamada._

(っ◕‿◕)っ

" _Levi te amo, te necesito, te adoro bebé, eres todo para mí, no puedo estar sin ti"_ esas y muchas otras más eran las frases que le repetía Eren todos los días, pero obviamente por más que se las dijera una y otra vez, para Levi eran simples palabras vacías, que carecían de significado y además le hastiaban, le fastidiaba escucharlas porque para él sólo eran una vil mentira.

\- Sabes Eren, Mike la tiene más grande que tu - soltó sin pensarlo cierto día, con su tono neutral, su manera calmada de hablar como si fuera un tema de lo más normal, algo de que hablar mientras estaba de rodillas haciéndole un oral al castaño. En cuanto llegaron esas palabras al oído de Eren su cara cambio de satisfacción a una de furia total, no lo pensó mucho y lo primero que hizo fue darle un rodillazo en la cara haciendo que de la nariz de Levi comenzará a sangrar por el golpe, después comenzó a patearlo en el suelo, hasta que se canso.

\- Eres una maldita puta - lo levanto del cabello sujetándolo fuertemente para verlo a la cara - debes entender que me perteneces - lo dejo caer al piso y salió furioso de la sala del club...

Eren llego en la enorme limosina a la casa de Levi al día siguiente de la "pequeña" pelea que habían tenido los adolescentes para recogerlo e ir a la escuela como todos los días, pero algo estaba mal, la florería que siempre estaba abierta a estas horas, hoy se encontraba cerrada, no había rastros de nadie, simplemente era algo extraño todo esto, le daba mala espina. Examinó detenidamente todo el lugar con la mirada y de unas escaleras que se encontraban al costado del local descendía Levi.

\- Levi bebé - corrió Eren a su encuentro, al llegar a donde terminaba la escalera extendió sus brazos como si fuese a atraparle, de haber sido una pareja normal eso hubiera sido algo muy encantador, pero ese no era el caso, por lo que recibió una mueca de desagrado como respuesta - ¿Qué tienes bebé? ¿Amaneciste de malas? - se acerco al pelinegro y lo abrazo tiernamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto sin inmutarse, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ir siempre juntos a la escuela, quisiera o no.

\- ¿No es obvio? He venido por ti, para ir juntos a la escuela - el abrazo se convirtió en caricias hacía la parte baja de la espalda de Levi - prometo que siempre cuidaré de ti y que no te dejaré solo nunca más mi hermoso bebé.

Dicho esto lo agarro de la mano dirigiéndolo hacia su automóvil que los estaba esperando, Levi solo se dejaba llevar, no tenía ganas de que lo moliera a golpes de nuevo, aun le dolían los golpes del día anterior y su mente la ocupaba su madre; la cual se encontraba un poco decaída, incluso no había tenido ánimos de abrir la florería ese día. Levi cada vez se parecía más a su madre, hermoso pero sin vida, se había convertido en una muñeca, como esas lindas muñecas de delicadas hechas de porcelana, una hermosa muñeca carente de sentimientos. Ya había aceptado que no podía escapar de Eren, aunque se revelara contra él sabía que nadie lo apoyaría. En la escuela, se había separado de sus pocos amigos, los maestros estaban comprados por el papá de Eren, quien resultaba ser un hombre muy poderoso e inmensamente rico. Su madre tampoco podía ayudarlo ya que ella tenía sus propios problemas y había comenzado a prostituirse de nuevo, no sabía la razón de ello, pero no le gustaba para nada. ¿Por qué tuvieron que volver de Francia? Allá estaban bien, no es como que tuvieran una vida llena de lujos, pero al menos tenían paz y libertad, algo que al llegar aquí se les fue arrebatado de inmediato.

\- Levi tengamos una cita - le dijo el castaño una vez que habían terminar las clases sacándolo de sus pensamientos, actuaba normal, incluso un poco más cariñoso que de costumbre para el gusto del menor - ya tengo todo planeado - Eren no dejo incluso que contestara.

Las citas de Eren parecían sacadas de un manga, primero era comprarle ropa bonita a su novio, ya que le encantaba lucirlo como si fuese un trofeo, le gustaba que las demás personas se le quedaran viendo a Levi y a la vez supieran que nunca tendrían una oportunidad con esa belleza andante. Una vez que su novio estuviese presentable lo siguiente era ir a comer a un lindo lugar. Luego visitar un museo, acuario o zoológico, alguno de esos lugares. Después ir a un parque de diversiones, teatro o cine, dependiendo de la ocasión y la disponibilidad de los eventos. Posteriormente ir a cenar al restaurant de un hermoso hotel 5 estrellas, para disfrutar de lo que sería una agradable velada romántica. El último paso era ir a una de las suites para hacer el amor... en este momento ya se encontraban en la última fase de la cita. Eren se había comportado muy lindo con Levi, excesivamente lindo y tierno se podría decir, incluso de repente había actuado como un niño puro e inocente. De lo cual no tenía absolutamente nada.

\- Ven aquí cariño - sonrió Eren de manera lasciva mientras desnudaba con la mirada el menudo cuerpo de Levi, ese hermoso cuerpo del cual nunca se cansaría y que era completamente suyo, de nadie más.

Levi por su parte no sabía que pensar, eso era muy raro, Eren se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada, incluso había comenzado a disfrutar un poco el tener sexo con Eren, ya que no tenía alternativa al menos intentaría que no fuera tan doloroso, eso era lo que pensaba ahora Levi Ackerman.

Levi se acerco lentamente hacia Eren, desabotonando su camisa lenta y sensualmente, con un andar muy provocativo, Eren sólo podía relamerse los labios, como cuando un depredador está a punto de devorar a su presa. Al llegar frente al castaño se quedó parado de pie frente a Eren, quién aprovecho para abrazarlo y besarlo, con sus manos recorrió el torso blanco y bien formado del pelinegro. Su boca fue directo al pezón izquierdo y comenzó a succionarlo, el cuerpo de Levi reaccionaba a todas esas sensaciones por inercia. Las manos morenas del castaño abrazaron el delicado cuerpo de Levi y descendieron por la parte baja de su espalda, la mano derecha siguió su camino hacia abajo colándose lentamente dentro de los pantalones y los interiores de Levi acariciando su trasero, la mano izquierda la posicionó en la espalda del pelinegro para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo para hacer más intimo el contacto, sin dejar de succionar las tetillas de Levi, iba dejando marcas coloradas en su blanquecina piel. Levi comenzó a sentir una oleada de placer e instintivamente se aferro a Eren, sujetando su cabellera castaña, sus dedos se deslizaron en sus finas hebras en una caricia.

\- Levi, te amo - susurro suavemente cuando dejo su labor en el pecho de su novio y aprovecho para tomar un poco de aire.

Levi no dijo nada, simplemente lo dejaba hacer con él lo que quisiera. Eren lo sujetó de nuevo y ahora hizo que el menor se sentara a horcajadas encima de él. Los glúteos de Levi se restregaban contra el miembro erecto de Eren, eso volvía loco al castaño. Sin decir nada se aferró al cuello de Levi y comenzó a besarlo al ritmo del vaivén de sus caderas. Levi hacía esto demasiado bien se sentía delicioso, de pronto por la mente de Eren pasó el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace unos días con Mike, sus ojos verdes se nublaron a causa del enojo y el deseo, la pasión que sentía por Levi era enorme. Comenzó a succionar el cuello del pelinegro dejando varias marcas rojas demasiado visibles en esa pálida piel. Sus caricias se volvieron más erráticas, más bruscas. Parecía un vampiro intentando alimentarse.

\- Eren, ah... - gimió bajito, entonces Eren se lo imagino gimiendo de esa forma tan sensual en brazos ajenos y acto seguido comenzó a morderle el cuello - Eren, para... - intento separarlo usando sus manos, pero lo que consiguió fue que le rasgará el cuello con los dientes, ya que lo estaba mordiendo demasiado fuerte cuando lo empujó.

\- Tsk - se levanto el castaño cargando a Levi en brazos y lo aventó contra la enorme cama, Levi sólo soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, puesto que había caído encima de su propio brazo - realmente te gusta hacerme enojar ¿no? - preguntó enojado el castaño frunciendo el ceño, Levi no sabía de qué iba eso realmente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no he hecho nada - intento sentarse usando sus manos, pero el castaño fue más rápido y lo tumbo nuevamente sobre la cama.

\- No te hagas el idiota - Eren agarró a Levi de ambas manos, hizo que las levantara y lo esposó en la cabecera de la cama, justo como el pelinegro había hecho en su cumpleaños - mira lo que tengo para ti - al lado de la cama había un pequeño mueble que parecía un ropero, Eren lo abrió lentamente y los ojos de Levi se abrieron grandes por la impresión. El pelinegro iba a replicar, pero Eren se acercó a él y colocó un dedo en su boca - shhhh, no digas nada - sonaba demasiado sexy, pero Levi estaba aterrado - es tu recompensa bebé.

\- Buenas noches Kushel - al escuchar esa voz la mujer volteó rápidamente asustada a ver de dónde venía. En la puerta de su habitación se encontraba Grisha junto a dos de sus mastodontes que tenía como guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? - pregunto temerosa la pelinegra.

\- Oh, vamos mujer, ni que tuvieras una fortaleza impenetrable por casa- con sus ojos examinó todo el lugar el hombre - vaya, parece que irás de viaje - dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa sin importancia al percatarse que había unas cuantas maletas, supuso que era solo ropa.

\- Y-yo... yo, n-o, no - comenzó a tartamudear del miedo.

\- ¿Tú no? ¿No qué? - gritó - ¿acaso crees que soy idiota? - sonrió con malicia - no te preocupes, hoy venía con la intención de decirte adiós - hizo un ademan a uno de sus guardaespaldas, el cual inmediatamente entró a la habitación con una laptop y un pequeño proyector - enciéndela. Pronto comenzará la función - sus ojos tenían un brillo algo inquietante para la mujer.

El hombre rubio terminó su labor y dio un paso atrás. En la pantalla se comenzó a reproducir un video que se proyecto en una de las paredes de la habitación. En él aparecían Eren y Levi besándose. La pantalla se dividía en cuatro tomas, cada una de diferente ángulo.

\- Levi, no - la mujer no sabía qué hacer, en el video se vio como Eren lo tiraba a la cama y luego lo esposaba dejándolo inmovilizado - ¿Qué demonios le haces a mi hijo? - intentó golpear a Grisha pero el hombre rubio le dio un puñetazo demasiado fuerte.

\- Yo nada - encendió un puro - nada aún - sonrió mientras le daba una patada a Kushel - he venido a decirte adiós porque ya no te necesito, ahora lo tendré a él - señalo a Levi mientras el video seguía su curso - quiero que veas lo que está haciendo tu hijo en estos momentos, ya que es una transmisión en vivo - le dio una calada a su puro - ese estúpido hijo mío ni siquiera sabe que ese hotel me pertenece, y es lo suficientemente estúpido para mallugar mi mercancía - agarro el puro y se lo puso en la espalda a Kushel - te digo que mires - la jalo del cabello y levanto su rostro para que pudiera disfrutar del espectáculo.

\- ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer con todo eso? - gritó Levi mientras observaba aterrado todos esos artículos S&M que estaban dentro del pequeño armario, junto a una gran colección de dildos de diferentes tamaños.

\- ¿No es obvio? Es para darte más placer - se acercó lentamente a Levi y le colocó una mordaza con bola en la boca - es una lástima que no vayas a usar tu linda boca el día de hoy. Levi sólo pataleaba y se retorcía en la cama - vamos bebé, sé que lo disfrutarás tanto como yo.

Eren se subió a la cama, con su peso inmovilizó a Levi, entonces aprovechó para quitarle los pantalones, dejándole sólo puestos los bóxers. Después de recibir algunas patadas por parte del menor, logró amarrarle las piernas a la cabecera de la cama; dejándolo en una posición demasiado incómoda y vulnerable a lo que quisiera hacerle. Los brazos de Levi estaban sujetos a la cabecera de la cama y sus piernas igual, formando una gran "V", dejando expuesto su trasero.

Eren cogió una fusta de piel completamente negra y con ella comenzó a golpear el trasero de Levi por encima del bóxer. Levi sólo podía gemir de dolor, cerraba sus ojos con cada golpe que recibía, aunque realmente Eren no le estaba pegando tan fuerte. El castaño saco de su bolsillo una navaja. La cual le pasó lentamente por los muslos, acariciándolos suavemente con el metal helado.

\- Será mejor que no te muevas mucho, no querrás que pase un accidente... - con la navaja comenzó a cortar la delgada tela del bóxer. Todo pasaba lentamente, a Levi esto le estaba pareciendo una eternidad. Eren colocó la navaja nuevamente dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón después de lo que serían uno diez minutos de estar jugando con ella para desvestir a Levi.

Aprovecho la postura de Levi, y ya que se encontraba completamente desnudo comenzó a besarle las nalgas, se las mordía, le excitaba ver como se encontraban coloradas de haber recibido tantos golpes. Llego a lo que era la entrada de Levi y empezó a jugar con su lengua, lamiéndole su pequeña cavidad para que estuviera bien lubricada. Primero introdujo un dedo, luego le siguió el segundo, Levi se retorcía en su lugar, eso se sentía de alguna forma agradable, después de los azotes, la saliva del castaño le ayudaba un poco a aliviar el ardor que sentía.

\- Sabes delicioso bebé - se terminó de quitar la camisa y los pantalones, quedando sólo en sus bóxers ajustados. Levi solo se dedicaba a observar todo un poco temeroso ¿Qué más le podría hacer que no le hubiera hecho ya? Pensaba el menor - creo este es el indicado - cogió un consolador bastante grande, casi del mismo tamaño que su pene - espero lo disfrutes mi amor.

Eren introdujo lentamente el consolador en la entrada de Levi, el cual solo podía emitir sonidos, puesto que tenía la boca amordazada. Eren comenzó a succionar el miembro de Levi, obteniendo como respuesta una erección. Levi era atacado por ambos lados, pronto se acostumbró al vaivén del consolador en su interior y la mamada que le estaba haciendo Eren hacía que el dolor disminuyera. Así estuvieron hasta que Levi eyaculo en la boca de Eren, quien en vez de enojarse dejó salir el semen de su boca sobre el cuerpo de su amante. El semen de Levi comenzó a escurrir por su escroto hacía su entrada.

\- Es mi turno - dijo el castaño - se quitó el bóxer y ahora sí se encontraba completamente desnudo. Por las comisuras de la boca de Levi escurría su saliva, era una escena demasiado lasciva. Eren comenzó a frotar su dura erección en la entrada de Levi, jugando con el semen del pelinegro. Le introducía lentamente el glande y lo sacaba, el precalentamiento le divertía demasiado al castaño. Levi por su parte quería que acabara pronto, ya estaba demasiado cansado de esa postura tan incómoda.

De repente Eren embistió fuertemente sin avisar, se introdujo completamente dentro de Levi, sintiendo como ese delicioso calor lo envolvía completamente. Sus embestidas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más fuertes, Levi se estremecía con cada una de ellas, estaba siendo demasiado brusco, aunque eso no era una novedad. De un momento a otro eren cesó su movimiento y le regaló una sonrisa al pelinegro que le heló hasta la sangre, no sabía que es lo que venía, pero seguro no era nada bueno.

Tal como pensó Levi, Eren cogió el consolador y lentamente comenzó a introducirlo dentro del pelinegro. Los ojos de Levi se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir que su ano estaba a punto de desgarrarse por tener a ambos dentro al mismo tiempo. El rostro lloroso de Levi y la presión que sentía en esos momentos, hicieron que Eren estallará de lujuria y comenzó nuevamente con las embestidas frenéticas intentando que no se saliera el consolador mientras lo hacía, tener a Levi en esa posición de verdad era de gran ayuda.

\- ¿Te gusta bebé? - preguntaba Eren entre gemidos - dijiste que Mike la tiene más grande que yo - continuaba con su vaivén - espero que con esto quedes satisfecho y no hagas nada de lo que después tengas que arrepentirte - siguió con las embestidas, las cuales de un momento a otro se volvieron más erráticas anunciando que pronto Eren llegaría al clímax.

El miembro de Levi se encontraba erecto a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, por lo que eren comenzó a masturbarlo para que eyaculara una segunda vez. Levi termino en la mano de Eren, al hacerlo su ano se contrajo más, haciendo que Eren sintiera más presión en su miembro y acabara en su interior. Le sacó lentamente el consolador, había restos de sangre en las sabanas, en el consolador y en su miembro. Eren le quitó la mordaza de la boca y se colocó de tal forma que su pene quedara a la altura de la boca de Levi.

\- Límpialo o no te soltaré - ordenó. El pelinegro comenzó a lamérselo, por lo cual se volvió a poner duro. Siguió chupándosela hasta que terminó en su boca, Eren lo obligó a que se tragara todo su esperma. El castaño lo tenía completamente dominado.

Lo soltó de las piernas, luego de las manos y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Sus cambios de estado de ánimo no le parecían para nada agradables a Levi, nunca podía saber qué es lo que estaba pensando. Sin decir nada Eren lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al jacuzzi para limpiarlo correctamente.

Kushel se encontraba en el piso, golpeada, medio desnuda y adolorida. Los tres hombres acababan de violarla. Grisha se había excitado de más al ver lo que hacía su hijo con Levi. Nunca antes había deseado poseer a alguien de esa forma, incluso Kushel se quedaba corta. Por alguna razón deseaba a Levi.

Kushel lloraba, su hijo pasaría las mismas desgracias que ella había pasado, viviría en un infierno... no, más bien su hijo ya se encontraba en el infierno, y todo por su culpa. Debió haber escuchado cuando Karla le dijo que no fuera a ese lugar, pero ella estaba harta de vivir con miedo de ser encontrada algún día, eso no era vida. Pero ahora comprendía que esa vida era mucho mejor que la vida que tenía actualmente. Quisiera regresar el tiempo y haber obligado a Levi a quedarse con sus tíos que lo amaban y que seguramente lo hubieran protegido de todo. Pero ella era una mujer débil, necesitaba a su hijo para enfrentar sus miedos, ¿Pero qué puedes hacer cuando tu mayor miedo se hace realidad? Kushel no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

\- Bueno Kushel, esta es nuestra despedida - se terminó de acomodar sus ropas - atenla - ordenó a los guardaespaldas, quiénes obedecieron inmediatamente - lástima que Levi no irá contigo - Los hombres amarraron a Kushel de pies y manos, dejándola tirada como un costal de basura.

La mujer no entendía que pasaba ¿tan fácil la dejarían irse? ¿Qué pasaría con Levi? ¿A qué se refería con que Levi no iría con ella? Nada estaba claro, ¿Por qué la habían dejado amarrada? Observó como esos tres hombres salían de la habitación. Se sintió un poco aliviada, pero su alivio no duró mucho, uno de los dos mastodontes que trabajaban para Grisha ingreso a la habitación y la baño con gasolina, a ella y toda la habitación dibujando una línea hacia fuera de la habitación, cerró la puerta cuando salió. Segundos después vio que por la puerta entraba rápidamente una llamarada de fuego que se dirigía a ella. La puerta comenzó a arder junto con las paredes que la rodeaban, de pronto el fuego se hizo enorme y amenazador. Intentaba desatarse inútilmente. El fuego la alcanzó, comenzó a gritar, sentía el fuego consumiéndole la piel. El techo de la casa le cayó encima aplastando su frágil cuerpo. Su único pensamiento era Levi ¿Qué pasaría con su hijo de ahora en adelante?

Las llamas consumieron rápidamente toda la casa, incluso la parte inferior que era la florería, las cuerdas que ataban el cuerpo de Kushel de igual forma fueron consumidas sin dejar rastro. De Kushel solo quedaron sus huesos y varios escombros. La policía lo catalogaría como un simple accidente y una desafortunada perdida.

Mientras tanto Levi se encontraba entre los brazos de Eren recostados en la cama. Ambos en silencio. Eren acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de Levi haciéndole piojito.

\- Levi, yo te amo - el castaño rompió el silencio - por favor perdóname, y-yo n-no quería hacerte esto, es tu culpa por tontear con Mike - dijo entre dolido y furioso - sí te vuelvo a encontrar en una situación parecida lo lamentarás - su tono era demasiado amenazador - yo te amo, así que elígeme a mí, sólo a mí - sonrió feliz y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente.

Lo acariciaba como si fuera su tesoro más valioso, la joya más bella. En cierta forma para él lo era, ya que amaba a Levi, muy en el fondo así lo era. Levi se había convertido en lo más importante en su vida y no lo compartiría con nadie. Levi era suyo, su pertenencia, nadie podía quitárselo, siempre estarían juntos. Era lo que había decidido Eren.

* * *

 **Notas:**

No andaba muerto, estaba de parranda con esta historia xD okno u.u

Bueno primero que nada debo decir que lamento mucho el haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, prometo hacerlo más seguido. No tengo excusa, solo la falta de inspiración y pues si alguien sigue esta historia quiero decirles que ya se acerca el momento del clímax. Hace mucho me preguntaron si habría muerte de personajes y pues aquí esta la primera que se va :v

Con respecto a la historia, pues solo quise continuar lo que había pasado el capitulo anterior. En el próximo capítulo aclararé lo de Mike y aparecerá un rival de amores e.e

Si no se pueden imaginar la postura en la que estaba Levi es simple, es recostarse en la cama, extender los brazos hacia arriba y levantar las piernas, la espalda se curva un poco, el trasero queda levantado y pues así xD

Hace mucho también dije que no dejaría inconclusa ninguna de mis historias, y no lo haré, de hecho en esta ya casi llegaremos al final, creo...

Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos, gracias :D


End file.
